Fresh Start, New Beginnings
by Rylie1990
Summary: A sequel to Save Me From Myself. Will Lola finally be able to move on or will her addiction prove just to much to bear? Who will be there to pick up the pieces if she does fall again? Please read it will help if you read Save Me From Myself first x x PS Chax will feature in this story but it isn't a Chax story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is the sequel to Save Me From Myself.**

**It is set 6 months after Lola left Summer Bay with Gavin Degraw, Brax and Charlie have had a baby girl called Gracie Mae, she is now almost 5 months old and is proving to be quite a handful.**

**Lola and Gavin have been touring America and Canada together, and Lola has finally started to give into her feelings for Gavin. The pair of them are currently in New York and Lola is living the high life.**

It was the second night of their New York gigs and Gavin was kicking off their set with his song Soldier. Lola was watching him from the side of the stage with a huge smile on her face, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a gold singlet with a pair of gold heels, Lola's hair was in a loose bun.

"When you love somebody enough to protect them no matter what happens. Whatever happens around them and around you at any point in your life, then you know what this song is about" Gavin turned and winked at Lola as he introduced his song.

"He still loves you, you know" Lenny suddenly appeared beside Lola making her jump "He never ever stopped" Lola blushed as Lenny confessed Gavin's feeling to her.

"Why do you think he wrote this?" he added.

Lola couldn't help watching Gavin sing so full heartedly, the words echoed around in her head. Every word of this song was for her "When you love somebody enough" Lenny reminded Lola of Gavin's introduction "Bringing you here with him is his way of protecting you baby girl"

As Lola watched Gavin stand up from behind the piano and walk towards her she could feel butterflies in her stomach, she smiled as she watched all the woman staring at him in awe "Its all for you baby, only you" Lenny whispered with a cheesy grin.

"Shut up" Lola giggled as she shoved Lenny sideways "Did he really say he wrote it for me?"

"Yup" Lenny nodded. Lola turned back to face Gavin who was now watching her. Was he really what she wanted, could she give him what he needed. Or was Lola just to lost in the big dream life to realise the reality.

Lola didn't have time to think about her feelings for Gavin "Lola Braxton everyone" Gavin had introduced Lola to the audience, Lola smiled took a deep breath and walked slowly onto the stage "Relax you'll be fine" Gavin smiled as he kissed Lola's cheek gently.

Lola frowned as she watched Gavin walk away before stopping just on the side of the stage, he nodded reassuringly at her.

Lola sat slowly behind the piano and gently stroked the keys with her fingertips "Hey guys" she said as she finally found her confidence " I have no idea what you expect from me after that amazing performance but I suppose you want more than a conversation so here it goes" Lola giggled as she started to play.

Gavin was in awe as he watched this beautiful woman sing, she had the crowd moulded perfectly into the palm of her hand, they seemed to be hanging onto every word of her song.

"She does feel it too you know" Lenny had now turned his effort of match making towards Gavin.

"I don't know Len" Gavin was a little unsure "She isn't giving me anything to work with right now"

"She will just give her time" Lenny smiled as he watched Gavin continue to watch Lola.

x-x-x-x

After the gig Lola and Gavin headed to a restaurant for something to eat Gavin sat back as he watched Lola tucking into her pasta "What" Lola frowned as she looked up to find Gavin staring at her.

"You still haven't told me why you came back with me?" Gavin finally voiced his question.

Lola put her knife and fork down and took a sip of water "Because I needed to get away and I knew I'd be safe with you…protected if you like" she smiled as she reminded him of his introduction to Soldier.

Gavin smirked "I meant every word Lo"

"I know you did" Lola admitted. Gavin gently took hold of Lola's hand.

"I'm not expecting miracles, but I want you to know the feelings I had for you then haven't disappeared" Lola gasped as Gavin opened his heart to her "Finding you in that state scared the life out of me, I didn't know how to deal with it. But I do now; I know that whatever happens I am ready to face it with you, together"

Lola could hardly breathe never mind speak, she didn't realise Gavin still felt this way about her. All she knew was the more she sat and stared at him the more she realised maybe this was what she wanted "I…Gav…I" Lola still couldn't find the words.

"I don't want an answer I just want you to know how I feel" Gavin smiled as he squeezed Lola's hand to reassure her that not being able to speak was ok. Lola just nodded simply she was still very much in shock.

After their meal Gavin walked Lola back to her hotel room, she stopped and looked at him "You were awesome tonight by he way" Gavin smiled.

"Yeh I wasn't bad was I" Lola felt her cheeks flush "And thanks for what you said before"

"I meant every word" Gavin's expression turned more serious. Lola studied Gavin's expression for a few moments before doing something that caught him completely off guard; Lola reached around the back of Gavin's head and met his lips with hers. Gavin instinctively moved his hands to her hips.

"Wow" he explained as Lola pulled away gently "I definitely wasn't expecting that"

Lola unlocked her door and turned back to face Gavin, she looked into his eyes before taking his hand and pulling him into her room "You sure?" Gavin asked.

"Yeh" Lola nodded before kissing him again; she gently reached over his shoulder and flicked the hotel door shut.

x-x-x-x

**Meanwhile back in Summer bay.**

Ruby and Casey had just got out of bed; Casey had gone to make breakfast while Ruby started up the laptop. She headed straight to the you-tube website, she typed in Gavin Degraw and a new video came up automatically. Ruby quickly hit the play button and waited a few moments for it to load "Oh my god Casey you gotta see this" Ruby gasped as she turned the laptop slightly so Casey could see.

The video was of Gavin and Lola's most recent gig. Casey couldn't believe what he was saying "Oh my gosh have you read these comments?" Ruby said as she scrolled through the huge amount of comments from fans.

"Lola is so talented I wish she would do her own gigs. Lola is so talented, her voice is astounding. When is Lola going on tour?" Ruby read from the endless list of comments which had been posted. As she scrolled through she spotted a comment she did not like the look of "Lola Braxton is a whore, I can't believe Gav has let her in again. She screwed his life up before. That girl needs to watch her back"

"Who wrote that?" Casey wondered who had it in for his sister.

"Er…Mrs Degraw" Ruby giggled "Obviously an obsessive fan"

Casey laughed as he went back to cooking his bacon until Ruby squealed excitedly "Oh my god Casey"

"What" Casey went to see what Ruby was looking at. He was stunned when he read the headline on one of the American magazines _**Gavin Degraw Rekindles Old Romance.**_

"It would seem Gavin has rekindled his romance with old flame Lola B. The pair were spotted enjoying an intimate meal together after their gig in New York last night. Another customer in the restaurant said Lola and Gavin seemed extremely comfortable in each others company and from the impression they got, the customer also said they thought it would be very unlikely that their night ended there. This is the first time Lola and Gavin have been spotted out together since 2009, maybe this could be the start of something new who knows…watch this space" Ruby read the article out loud to Casey who was now serving breakfast.

Casey wasn't sure about his sister being a headline in one of the American Magazines.

x-x-x-x

Charlie and Brax had hardly slept a wink Gracie had kept them awake all night with her teething. Charlie had decided to give up on sleep and make a start on the Christening Invitations. She had finished designing them on the computer as Brax and Gracie got up "Morning" Brax sighed groggily as he shuffled into the lounge and peered over Charlie's shoulder. He gently kissed Charlie's temple as he looked at the Invitation, he frowned when he saw the e-mail tool bar above it.

"What's that for?" Brax wondered curiously.

"I'm e-mailing this one to Lola" Charlie informed him "It's about time you two sorted things out. Gracie isn't getting any younger and I can't help thinking how much Lola is missing out on"

"Ok but what makes you think she will come" Brax frowned as he watched Charlie hit the send button.

"Because whatever's happened between you she is still Gracie's Auntie and let's face it who could say no to that cutie pie" Charlie drew Brax's attention to the cheeky little baby sat in the bouncer in front of them.

x-x-x-x-x

Lola smiled as she felt a muscular arm slip around her waist and pull her back towards the warm familiar body behind her. Lola opened her eyes and turned slowly to find Gavin smiling back at her "Hey you" he grinned as he lifted his head a little to kiss her nose.

"Morning" Lola giggled as she scanned the room she spotted all their clothes draped across furniture and tossed on the floor.

"Hope I didn't startle you when I hugged you" Gavin smiled as he leant up onto his elbow.

"Why would you? I knew exactly who it was who was holding me" Lola replied as she looked up at Gavin.

"And you're still here" Gavin teased "You didn't run for the door?"

"It's like I said before this is exactly where I want to be, I'm not going anywhere" Lola sighed as she kissed Gavin. Suddenly they were interrupted by a beeping coming from Lola's phone Gavin picked it up and read the message **1 new e-mail **flashed up on the screen. He handed Lola the phone so she could read it.

Lola expected the E-mail to be from Casey so you can imagine her surprise when she saw Brax's e-mail "Who's it from?" Gavin asked as he reads the message over Lola.

"It's an invitation from Brax my brother" Lola replied as she stared at her phone. As she looked up she noticed Gavin looked amused "What?" she snapped.

"You have a brother called Brax Braxton?" Gavin grinned.

"No y'idiot his name's Darryl, Brax is just a nick name" Lola replied.

"What kind of invitation?" Gavin asked as he saw the expression on Lola's face.

"Christening, my niece" Lola frowned.

"You should go" Gavin pushed.

"I can't" Lola quickly replied.

"Why because you are on tour? Or because you are still running from something" Gavin was spot on with his accusation "What's stopping you from going back Lo"

"I don't know what you mean" Lola said quickly as she untangled herself from Gavin and slipped on his black shirt over her panties, she fastened a few middle buttons and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Yes you do" Gavin frowned as he sat up so he was closer to her "Baby I still know you, so come on talk to me. Why can't you go back?"

"Because I'm scared" Lola finally admitted "Ever since I've been a kid Brax has looked out for me, and when I started on the drugs he was always there. Whenever I fell he was the one who picked me up over and over again, and how do I thank him, by continuing to fall. I never climb up"

Lola could see Gavin was hanging on to her every word, listening without judging "The last time I went back to my big brother was because I was pregnant" Gavin's eyes widened instantly "I was pregnant and I didn't care, about me or the baby, the only thing I cared about was how quick I could get my next fix. And Brax just picked me up and put me back on my feet again"

"What about the baby?" Gavin wondered

"I lost the baby while I was in rehab, the poor kid didn't stand a chance" Lola broke down and Gavin wrapped his arms around her tightly "I can't let him down again Gav"

"You won't" Gavin said simply causing Lola to look up at him "I'll come with you"

"What, Gav you can't what about your tour?" Lola exclaimed as she pulled away from his hug.

"What about it? Look we have a two week window between gigs and for some reason the Christening has been booked during the two weeks" Gavin explained.

"So you're going to come with me to the sleepy little town of Summer Bay, as my plus one for my nieces christening" Lola said slowly.

"Yep" Gavin grinned.

"Why?" Lola couldn't understand why Gavin would do this.

"Because I love you…" Gavin admitted causing Lola to gasp "And it's the only way I can get you to go back" Lola didn't speak she just stared at Gavin "I've freaked you out haven't I" he asked as he looked into Lola's eyes.

"No" Lola replied softly "I just never thought I would hear you say that to me again"

x-x-x-x-x

It had been a few days since Charlie had sent the invite and Brax wasn't holding out much hope for a reply.

It was quite late at night and Charlie and Brax were just getting ready for bed when they heard a knock at the door "I'll go" Brax sighed as he walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door. He was stunned when he opened it and saw Lola standing in front of him she had tears in her eyes.

Lola dropped her bag and rushed into Brax's arms "I'm so sorry, I love you so much" she sobbed uncontrollably. Brax looked over Lola at Gavin, Brax realised it was Gavin who had persuaded Lola to come back.

As Brax pulled Lola away from him he couldn't believe the change in her, although she had only been away six months Lola was glowing, she had put on a bit of weight which made her look healthy. Lola was no longer the skinny translucent woman he remembered, she glowed "You look incredible" Brax gasped as he looked at his sister "America suits you"

Brax moved to one side and let Gavin and Lola inside the house, he called Charlie, who squealed excitedly when she saw Lola "Oh my god" Charlie squeaked.

"I was just saying how I think America suits her" Brax smiled at Charlie.

"America's not the only thing that suits her" Charlie added as she noticed the way Gavin had linked his fingers through Lola's when he saw her looking nervous.

Lola couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's observation, it felt amazing to be home and see her brother smile and Charlie laugh. And Gavin couldn't help but notice how relaxed Lola seemed now she was back with some of her family. The more Gavin watched her the more he realised, what if Lola wanted to stay in Summer Bay, could he really face losing her all over again.

**Ok so I'm not overly impressed with this first chapter but I wanted to add it now it's finished. Please review and let me know what you think, who do you think Lola should be with? Who do you think is best for her?**

**In the beginning when Gavin is singing, I got this idea from an AOL live session I watched on Youtube, when I heard Gavin saying this I thought it would be perfect to add to this chapter.**

**During this fanfic I will be giving you more of an idea of how Lola got involved with drugs. Her relationship with Liam and how exactly she met Gavin Degraw. As well as some Chax.**

**So please review because the more I get the quicker I will update.**


	2. Returning

**Before I start I want to say a big thank you to Beebee483 for being my first reviewer, also a big thank you to everyone who has added me to your favourites and story alerts it means a lot. **

**Here is the next chapter hope its ok.**

The sun's unwelcome glare woke Lola instantly, that and the soft crying coming from the lounge, as Lola turned she noticed Gavin was still asleep. Lola gently slipped out of bed and put on Gavin's black T-shirt. She opened the door quietly and headed into the lounge where she found Charlie and Gracie "Morning" Charlie smiled as she tried to juggle a whinging Gracie and making her a bottle.

"Here let me" Lola said quickly as she took Gracie off Charlie, Gracie quietened immediately.

"Oh my god how did you do that?" Charlie frowned as she watched Lola whispering to Gracie and Gracie just watched her.

"Year's of practice" Lola replied "Casey"

"Oh yeah of course" Charlie said a she "Did you want me too…" Charlie had now finished making Gracie's bottle.

"No its fine here" Lola said as she too the bottle off Charlie "She is absolutely beautiful Charlie" she added.

"Thank you" Charlie blushed a little "You know she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. It's really good to have you back Lola"

"It's nice to be back, and I only did what any one of us would have, you're family" Lola replied "I'm just sorry I didn't come back after she was born"

"That's ok, after everything that happened we didn't expect you too" Charlie reassured Lola "Besides you look like you have been busy"

"Oh what Gavin" Lola realised what Charlie meant as soon as she saw the cheeky grin creep across her face.

"Mmm" Charlie giggled "Ruby's been following you on You-tube, so are you guys together then?"

Lola couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's eagerness "Yeah I guess you could say that" she smiled.

"And" Charlie was eager for even more details.

"And what?" Lola frowned she knew exactly what details Charlie wanted.

"What's it like" Charlie asked curiously.

"Excuse me" Lola gasped.

"Oh my god I didn't mean it like that, I meant what's it like being with him" Charlie stuttered with glowing red cheeks "No I meant what's he like as a person, you know being in a relationship with him?"

Lola burst out laughing at how much Charlie had tied herself in knots "I knew what you meant the first time" she giggled "And yeah it's good"

"Yeah it must be, you look great" Charlie sighed when she finally got to the point.

"What as apposed to looking like crap?" Lola replied

"No I didn't mean that" Charlie quickly tried to explain herself "You're doing it again aren't you" Charlie frowned when she noticed Lola was smirking.

"Yeh" Lola giggled "I'm sorry honey you're just so easy to wind up"

Suddenly the women were interrupted by a coughing sound coming from one of the bedrooms "Brax?" Charlie wondered.

"Nah it's before 8am" Lola replied and Charlie nodded in agreement "It'll be Gavin" she added as she made her way back into the bedroom.

Gavin was just pulling on his jeans when Lola came back; he smiled when he saw she was wearing his t-shirt "G'day" Lola smiled as she walked towards him.

"God I love you're accent" Gavin replied as he rested his hands on Lola's hips "I'm gonna need that back" he added as he grabbed some off the t-shirt she was wearing in his fingertips.

"What you need me to take this off now?" Lola grinned cheekily as she pointed at the shirt.

"Yep" Gavin nodded.

"You want me to take this off right now?" Lola repeated, she shrugged her shoulders and quickly lifted the t-shirt over her head revealing her semi-naked body. Gavin inhaled deeply through his closed teeth causing a hissing sound. Lola let the black t-shirt drop to the floor and started to turn around, Gavin reached out quickly and stopped her, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed. Lola squealed as Gavin dropped her onto the mattress before falling gently between her legs.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Brax was sat in the kitchen at the table with Charlie when Lola resurfaced again but this time Gavin was following sheepishly behind her "Morning" Charlie giggled.

"Hey" Gavin smiled he seemed a little nervous of Brax who was now sat staring at him.

"Hi" Brax frowned

"Did you guys want some breakfast?" Charlie asked trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.

"No its ok me and Gavin are going for a walk, I want to see if I can catch Casey out of the surf" Lola replied as she took Gavin by the hand and led him out of the door.

"Brax could you have been more hostile?" Charlie scalded.

"What did I say?" Brax moaned as he sipped his coffee.

"It's what you didn't say" Charlie frowned "He's the reason she's here, you could at least make small talk with him"

"Ok I'm sorry, I'll talk to him when he gets back" Brax sighed as he took another sip of coffee.

"I wonder if he wears that all the time." Charlie had redirected the conversation.

"Huh" Brax was clueless.

"His hat" Charlie replied Brax just nodded, he was still confused.

x-x-x-x-x

As Lola and Gavin walked hand in hand along the beach Lola scanned the water, looking for Casey. She noticed the way Gavin was watching her "What?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing" Gavin smiled "It's just look around us; here we are walking along the beach and not a photographer or crazy fan in sight, not to mention how fresh the air is out here"

"Well I could always stick you're head in front of an car exhaust if your feeling homesick" Lola teased causing Gavin to laugh.

"Yeah good luck with that Lo" Gavin replied still chuckling.

"Oh my god" A voice interrupted them from behind "It's…its…G…Gavin De…Degraw" a shaky voice said.

"You were saying" Lola said under her breath causing Gavin to smile.

"Hello there" Gavin said in his smooth American accent. As Gavin spoke to the excited female fan Lola spotted Casey coming out of the water.

"Oh babe I'm gonna go over there" Lola said as she headed towards Casey, who was drying his hair with a towel.

"You missed a few waves out there" Lola said causing Casey to look up instantly. Lola flashed him a huge smile "Hey baby brother"

"Lola" Casey exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Lola's frame and lifted her off the sand, spinning her round.

Lola squealed and laughed as Casey gently put her feet back on the sand "You look amazing Lola" Casey gasped as he looked at his sister.

"Thank you" Lola smiled "So how's things with you?"

As Lola and Casey talked Gavin approached them "Oh Gav you remember my little brother Casey" Lola introduced Gavin to Casey.

"Little" Gavin grinned as he noticed how much Casey towered over Lola.

"Ok this is Casey, my much taller than me little brother" Lola corrected sarcastically.

"Hi" both men said before turning back to Lola.

"So Case me and Gavin were going to get some breakfast from the Diner, you can come with us if you want" Lola asked Casey who jumped at the chance instantly.

x-x-x-x-x

Gavin followed Lola closely into the Diner, as he looked around he noticed he was getting few looks. It wasn't until he turned around and looked back at the people that he realised what they were all looking at. Lola was wearing strapless white Maxi-dress; Gavin looked at the people who were staring and followed one girl's eyes to the small bullet scar on Lola's shoulder blade. It was then he realised they weren't looking at him; they were eying the scar, Lola now had to carry around with her as a constant reminder of what happened with Jake.

Gavin's protective instincts kicked in and he gently lifted his hand and placed it over her scar causing Lola to look up at him, she smiled when she realised what he was doing and let her head fall gently on his shoulder "Thank-you" she said quietly. Gavin kissed the top of Lola's head.

Lola, Casey and Gavin were now all stood at the counter waiting to be served. "Oh hey guys what can I get for you" Indi said before looking up "Oh my god" she gasped when she saw Gavin. Casey and Lola shared a quick glance "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Indi quickly apologised for her outburst.

"Nah its fine he gets that a lot" Lola laughed "Can we have 3 flat whites please"

"Yep sure anything else" Indi smiled.

"No I'm ok thanks" Lola replied.

"Yeah I'll have a breakfast please Indi" Casey said quickly.

"I'll take one of them as well" Gavin added.

"Oh ok" Indi said shakily as she wrote down the order on the paper.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Lola?" Gavin asked as they made their way to an empty table.

"No babe I'm fine, just a bit jet lagged I think" Lola replied as she rubbed her stomach, she had been feeling sick since she got up that morning "So Casey how's school?"

"Yeah it's ok" Casey replied he knew instantly Lola was changing the subject, and he was pretty sure Gavin had picked on it as well.

x-x-x-x

After a morning of catching up Lola and Gavin headed back to the house, it was empty when they got back so they decided to take advantage of that fact and headed towards the shower together.

x-x-x-x

Liam was just going into the Diner for a coffee when he saw Leah and Indi stood talking "I still can't believe he's here" Indi sighed as she thought about her encounter with Gavin.

"Yeah and it's good that she's back too, I know Charlie was worried she wouldn't come to the christening" Leah added just as Liam approached the counter.

"Who's back?" He asked curiously.

"Lola" Indi said without thinking, Liam didn't stick around he just rushed off "Oh no Liam wait she isn't by…herself" Indi tried to call after him but it was too late.

Liam couldn't believe what he was hearing, he quickly jumped to the assumption Lola had realised how she felt about him and come home. Liam rehearsed what he was going to say to Lola all the way to the Braxton house. He pulled up outside and practically ran to the front door, knocking frantically on arrival.

"Leave it" Gavin said as he planted gentle kisses down Lola's neck.

"I can't" Lola gasped as she tried to move away "It might be the police" she added causing Gavin to look at her, Lola took the opportunity to move away, she quickly wrapped herself in a white towel and headed to the door. She was stunned when she opened it "Liam" she gasped.

Liam smiled when he saw Lola standing half naked in front of him, her body was wet and her hair was dripping around her shoulders. Liam was just about to walk into the house but as Lola moved Liam noticed the clothes on the floor behind her "Gavin's here isn't he?" Liam's face dropped instantly when Lola didn't answer, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Liam" Lola tried but it was too late Liam quickly turned and rushed off "Liam wait" Lola called after him.

Gavin came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist just in time to see Lola lean up against the door. He walked towards her and rested his hand on her hips before kissing her shoulder "Liam?" he asked softly.

"Yeh" Lola said as she ran her hand through her hair "I didn't want him to find out like this"

"He probably knew baby" Gavin replied "It's been all over the internet"

"Yeah but Liam knows what its like to be in the spotlight, he doesn't believe anything he reads" Lola frowned.

"We could leave this for later if you wanted to go and talk to him" Gavin suggested making Lola frown.

"I didn't say I wanted to leave, believe me getting this house to yourself doesn't happen very often Mr Degraw and I can assure your am not going anywhere" Lola said as she reached up behind Gavin's neck.

"I was hoping you were going to say that" Gavin grinned as he leant forwards and kissed Lola's lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Charlie and Brax had decided to cook dinner for everyone. Well everyone apart from Heath and Cheryl.

As they all sat round the table Charlie gestured Brax to start a conversation with Gavin "So Gavin do you surf?" Brax asked obeying Charlie's wishes.

"Not really" Gavin replied causing Casey and Brax to share a grin.

"I have three brothers who are crazy about surfing; do you really think I want my boyfriend to have more in common with my brothers than me?" Lola laughed.

"That is a very good point" Charlie smiled "So how did you guys meet?" Charlie sensed the way Gavin and Lola looked at eachother immediately "Oh my god you have so gotta share this story"

"Charlie" Lola groaned.

"Please you can't just look at eachother like that and not say anything" Charlie pleaded and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Ok fine" Lola reluctantly agreed "I was at a charity auction, with a guy called James. We had been seeing eachother for a while, nothing to serious"

"And" Charlie interrupted.

"Well I was mingling with some of the other guests when James came over to me and accused me of flirting" Lola started to explain.

"Yep and he made the mistake of leaving her by herself again, so I made my move" Gavin interrupted causing Charlie and Ruby to smile.

"I bumped into Gavin and we started to talk about our music, only to be interrupted by James again, he told me I was making a fool out of him, so Gavin left us too it. I didn't realise at the time though that Gavin had been watching me all night, until I eventually looked over to where he was stood and smiled at him. James saw me and kicked off yet again, so I decided enough was enough and when he went back to talk to his business friends I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. Gavin asked me if I was ok and as soon as James saw me talking to him again he was going to start something. So I grabbed Gavin's arm and dragged him out with me" Charlie and Ruby seemed mesmerized by the story.

"I had the keys to James's Range Rover so we got in that" Lola continued.

"And drove off into the night" Ruby sighed romantically.

"Not exactly things got a bit steamy in the Range Rover" Lola giggled as she looked at Gavin.

"Oh my god you had sex in James's car" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ok who wants ice-cream" Brax quickly interrupted, he had heard enough so he got up and headed over to the freezer.

"Ok so not only did you steal his girlfriend from under his nose you had sex with her in his car, I would call you a legend if the girl in question wasn't my sister" Casey laughed.

"So has Lola introduced you to our mum yet?" Brax asked changing the subject.

"Er no I haven't had that pleasure yet" Gavin smiled which made Brax and Casey laugh. Lola was also grinning "What's so funny?"

"Obviously not then" Brax laughed "Because if she had you wouldn't be calling meeting our mum a pleasure"

Charlie, Ruby and Lola were now all laughing with Brax and Casey, Gavin just looked puzzled "Just ignore him baby, I promise I won't put you through the traumatic experience of meeting my mother" Lola smiled as she kissed Gavin's cheek. Once Gavin had melted the ice with the how he met Lola story he seemed to be able to connect pretty well with the Braxton brothers.

Lola smiled as she saw how well Gavin was getting on with her family, they seemed to like him and Gavin also seemed relaxed around them.

As Lola watched them all together she realised how much she missed Heath. Even after all he had done, he was still her brother and Lola knew she would have to fix things with Heath before she went back to America.

**Ok I really hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty light, but I don't want to add any drama just yet I wanted them to be happy for a while first.**

**I only had one review for the last chapter which was a little disappointing so if you want me to continue this please review. You will be surprised how inspiring they are for a writer x x**

**Spoilers for what's going to happen-**

**Heath and Lola have a very emotional heart to heart.**

**Gavin performs at Angelo's bringing in quite a crowd.**

**Lola and Liam get locked in the store room at Angelo's and have no choice but to talk.**

**Gavin goes back to America to continue his tour leaving Lola in Summer Bay for a few weeks what does she discover while he's away.**

**What happens when Lola is pestered by journalists on the beach and who steps in to defend her?**

**Lola is offered a huge opportunity, will she take it or will her past hold her back?**


	3. Soldier

**Ok I want to add a Lola and Gavin flashback in this chapter. The flashback is based around the time they were together the first time.**

After their meal Lola and Gavin decide to go for a walk along the beach "So you didn't eat much again tonight?" Gavin said interrupting the silence.

"Nah I'm not hungry?" Lola replied "Thinks its jet lag"

"You sure that's all that is?" Gavin replied.

"Yes babe why what else could it be?" Lola frowned "Gavin" Lola could see something was troubling him.

"I just worry about you sometimes, although you look incredible on the outside there is so much damage inside there and I'm scared that maybe…" Gavin finally admitted his concerns.

"Gavin look at me" Lola said as she stopped just in front of him "I'm fine, my hearts fine and my livers fine. I'm OK"

Gavin wrapped his arms around Lola and kissed the top of her head, the hug lasted for a few moments before Lola gently pulled away "Where did you get the idea for soldier?" Lola asked changing the subject.

Gavin gave her a cheeky smile before answering "I got the idea about 2 years ago, after Chicago" Lola realised exactly what the song was about when Gavin mentioned Chicago.

_**Flashback to Chicago**_

"_What do you mean they've dropped her?" Gavin was furious._

"_She's spiralling out of control Gavin" Karen explained as she broke the news about Lola being dropped by her record label "The drugs and drinking, Kieran has been trying to call her all day and still no word" _

"_Well where is she now?" Gavin wondered._

"_We're not sure, apparently she has been seen at some crack house" Karen continued she had a feeling what Gavin was going to say next._

"_Where is it?" Gavin asked "Where's the car keys?"_

_Gavin picked up the car keys off the desk and headed toward the door "Gavin stop, you don't know what you are going to find when you get there, all sorts of people go to them kind of places"_

"_I don't care, if Lola's there I'm bringing her back" Gavin replied as he headed out of the door._

_x-x-x-x_

_Gavin carried a practically unconscious Lola into a hotel room, he laid her gently on the bed before turning back to Lenny "Cancel my gigs for tonight and tomorrow" Gavin said as he looked at Lola on the bed._

"_Are you sure you want to do this Gavin, it's gonna get pretty messy" Lenny replied when he realised what Gavin was planning to do._

"_Yeah I know, but I've got no choice. I love her Len" Gavin replied._

"_OK well its going to take about two days till it gets out of her system and she'll be in a lot of pain. I'll go and get some supplies" Lenny smiled weakly as he left the room, Gavin locked the door behind him before turning back to Lola who was still out of it. He climbed onto the bed and sat next to her._

_x-x-x_

_It had been a few hours since Gavin brought Lola to the hotel room; Lenny had been back with some pain killers and bottled water. He wished Gavin luck before leaving._

_Gavin was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Lola stirring "Lola" he whispered, suddenly Lola sat up and started heaving Gavin quickly grabbed a bowl and held Lola's hair while she was sick. Lola flopped back onto the bed and grabbed her head "Why are you doing this to me?" Lola cried "I need something Gavin please"_

"_No baby" Gavin shook his head and tried to comfort her but she was tossing around, the pain was almost too much for her to bear._

"_Please" Lola begged "Just a little bit of something to take the edge off. It hurts so much"_

"_I know, but it'll be over soon" Gavin replied softly he tried to hug her but Lola turned her back on him, she curled up into a ball and tried with all her might to make the pain go away._

"_I can't do this Gav" Lola cried as she felt Gavin's arm drape across her waist._

_x-x-x-x_

_Gavin waited for Lola to fall asleep before he went into the bathroom, he wanted to freshen up. He realised Lenny was right seeing her in this state was hard. As he splashed his face with cold water he was surprised to hear a floor board creek in the room next door. Gavin quickly rushed out of the bathroom just in time to see Lola trying to unlock the door, he rushed to grab her._

_Lola squealed and kicked as Gavin carried her back to the bed and put her on it "Get off me" she screamed as she pounded her feet against him. Gavin laid Lola back down on the bed "Please let me go" Lola cried._

_As Gavin turned to relock the door Lola threw her glass at him, it hit him on the forehead she tried to rush past him again but Gavin picked her up and returned her to the bed, this time holding her down with her arms "Do you enjoy seeing me in pain or something" Lola spat "You're getting some kind of kick out of this aren't you?"_

"_I just want you to get better" Gavin frowned as he continued to hold Lola's struggling body. _

_Suddenly Lola broke down as she saw the small cut on Gavin's head "I can't do this Gav, it hurts so much" Lola cried as tears fell down her face._

"_I know baby" Gavin soothed as he looped his arms around Lola and pulled her up into him, he hugged her tightly as he felt the warm tears soaking through his shirt "It's ok"_

_x-x-x-x_

_After a few days of complete isolation Lola was finally starting to turn a corner, the drugs had left her system. Lola was still craving them though and Gavin realised this "I'm so sorry" Lola frowned as she looked at the cut on Gavin's head._

"_Its fine" Gavin didn't care about his head he was just glad Lola had come back to him._

_As Gavin and Lola laid quietly Gavin's blackberry started vibrating on the side he reached over Lola and picked it up "Hey Len, what's up?"_

"_Gavin have you seen any papers lately?" Lenny didn't bother saying hello._

"_No why" Gavin seemed worried._

"_If you get chance to read them don't do it with Lola" Lenny warned "They're extremely brutal"_

"_What do you mean brutal?" Gavin didn't want to wait to read the papers "Tell me what they say"_

"_Ok err…Degraw shacks up with crack whore" Lenny started with the headline. Gavin gritted his teeth angrily as he waited to hear the rest of the story. "It has been reported that the reason Gavin Degraw has missed his last two shows isn't because he is sick, like he would have us believe. It has in fact been brought to our attention by an insider that Gavin Degraw has actually spent the last few nights in a hotel weaning his girlfriend Lola B off crack cocaine"_

"_Who told them?" Gavin was furious._

"_It gets worse, you should here the fans comments" Lenny interrupted._

"_Go on" Gavin braced himself._

"_Lola B has done nothing but drag Gavin down, he can do better. Gavin Degraw is really scraping the barrel with Lola, she is nothing more than a crack whore who latches on to men for money" Lenny read the list of comments that followed the article._

"_Crack whore seriously?" Gavin sighed as he continued to listen to Lenny. Lola quickly stood up when Gavin said the words crack whore. _

"_I gotta go Lenny" Gavin said as he stood quickly and discarded his phone on the bed "Lola" he added as he grabbed her arms to stop her from leaving._

"_Let me go" Lola pleaded "I can't stay here; you didn't sign up for this"_

"_No I signed up for you and if this is part of you then so be it" Gavin said as he grabbed Lola's arms "I love you"_

"_Why?" Lola started to cry "There' nothing to love, they're right Gav I'm nothing but a damaged crack whore"_

"_No don't say that" Gavin tried "You are not damaged and you're definitely not a crack whore"_

"_I need to get out of here Gav I can't breathe" Lola said suddenly, Gavin realised she wasn't going to give in so he unlocked the door. He threw his hands behind his head as he watched her hurry away._

"_Shit" he exhaled, he suddenly realised his mistake and quickly followed Lola, as he arrived at the lobby he was surprised to see Lola surrounded by a group of angry girls._

"_Lola" Gavin said as he pushed through the girls and grabbed Lola's arm, once he had hold of Lola he pulled her towards him and shielded her from the group "Come on this way" A voice said behind them as Gavin looked round her was relieved to see Lenny standing behind him with a door open. The door led them into a corridor Gavin quickly turned to face Lola "Are you ok?" he asked. Lola had tears in her eyes._

"_Yeh" she nodded "I want to go home" she added leaving Gavin devastated._

_**End of flashback.**_

"I'm sorry I left you like that" Lola said as she remembered what happened in Chicago "I just wasn't ready for all the judgements. My career was over and the last thing I wanted to do was take you down with me"

"I know Lo but the only thing I wanted to do is protect you, that's why I brought you back here with me again" Gavin explained.

"I know and I will always love you for that, you are always there to save me" Lola smiled.

"Not always" Gavin frowned as he moved his fingers to the bullet scar on Lola's shoulder "I should have been here to stop that"

"Hey you can't be there all the time" Lola replied "You didn't know any of this was happening"

"Yeah well I might not have known about it at the time but I swear nothing is ever going to happen to you again" Gavin pulled Lola towards him for a hug.

"I love you Lola Braxton and I swear I will always protect you and be the one who defends you whatever shit you're dealing with" Gavin smiled. Lola just burst out laughing.

"Could you get any cheesier?" she giggled. Gavin's grin widened "Ok don't answer that" Lola frowned "I love you too by the way" she added with a smile before kissing him gently "Come on we'd better go the tide will be in soon and then you'd have to be more than my soldier. You'd have to be my sailor too" Gavin laughed at Lola's comment.

Gavin helped Lola to her feet before wrapping his arm around her "I still can't believe we go back next week" Lola sighed as she looked out to the sea.

Gavin picked up on the disappointment in her voice instantly, it was at that moment he realised how much Lola was enjoying being around her family.

Would he really be able to compare to them? If she went back to America with him would she be as happy as what she was now? Gavin wasn't sure if he could deal with losing Lola again, but he knew that if staying in Summer Bay was what she decided then he loved her enough to let her go and do what she needed to do to be happy.

**Reviews please, I have already started on the next chapter so if you want to read it then please review. The more I get the quicker I will update.**

**Next time-**

**Gracie's christening.**

**Decision time for Lola, will she choose Summer Bay or America?**

**Gavin meets Cheryl.**


	4. Secret

**This chapter will reveal the secret behind why Lola started using drugs, please let me know what you think.**

It was the morning of Gracie Braxton's christening and the Braxton house was manic. Gavin and Lola had slipped out to get away from the craziness. Lola decided it was best Gavin met Cheryl before the christening because no doubt she would have been drunk by then. Lola had borrowed Brax's Ute to drive over to Cheryl's house.

As Lola walked up the drive way she was surprised to be greeted by Cheryl, she seemed extremely happy to see her "Hello baby" Cheryl screeched as she rushed towards her daughter. Cheryl pulled Lola into a tight hug "Hey mum" she smiled before pulling away and turning her attention to Gavin.

"Mum this is Gavin" Lola introduced Gavin.

Cheryl looked him up and down before frowning "He's a bit old for you isn't he" she said as she looked back at Lola.

"Mum" Lola exclaimed she was horrified.

"How old are you?" Cheryl asked Gavin who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Er…35" Gavin replied.

"It doesn't matter how old he is mum" Lola interrupted "I love him"

"Fine, are you coming in or did you want to have breakfast in the car" Cheryl replied with a slightly softer tone.

"Breakfast?" Lola seemed confused which actually amused Gavin.

"Yeah breakfast, what I can't cook my only daughter some food now?" Cheryl snapped before walking back inside the house.

"I take it she doesn't usually cook then?" Gavin whispered.

"Not really beans on toast is my mum's idea of a gourmet meal" Lola giggled quietly.

"I like beans on toast" Gavin added with a cheeky smile.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile back at the house Charlie was getting in quite a state over the christening plans "Hey baby calm down" Brax sighed as he walked into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist.

"I can't calm down Brax I've lost it" Charlie frowned as she frantically searched around the bedroom "My locket I can't find it anywhere"

"Oh you mean the one you're wearing around your neck" Brax smiled when he noticed the chain hanging around Charlie's neck.

"Oh god" Charlie sighed as she felt her neck and the locket "I'm so stressed right now baby"

"Why everything's sorted, foods done, Angelo's is decorated and Ruby is getting Gracie ready" Brax wondered what was worrying Charlie.

"Yeh I know but it's not about that, I'm just thinking whether it was a good idea to invite Bianca" Charlie frowned as she thought about Bianca and Lola.

"Hey they'll be fine, they both love Gracie enough not to ruin the day, besides Gavin's here to keep Lola calm" Brax replied as he cupped Charlie's face in his hands.

"Do you think we should have told Lola about Bianca being there?" Charlie asked curiously.

"No" Brax replied simply "The less Lola knows about Bianca being there the better"

x-x-x-x

After a rather pleasant visit to Lola's mum Gavin and Lola headed to the car, Cheryl walked with them "Oh shit I left my phone on the table I'll just go and get it" Lola said when she realised her phone wasn't in her jeans pocket. As Lola rushed back into the house Cheryl turned to Gavin with a rather harsh look.

"She's been through a lot in her life, and I know I haven't been there for her in the past but I am being there now. I know my daughter loves you, I just hope you feel the same because if this is just your way to massage your ego then it stops now" Cheryl warned "Lola has three brothers, not to mention the rest of the boys. Thing is she means a lot to all of them and if she was hurt in anyway…well lets just say Darryl and his boys have a way of making accidents happen"

"You have nothing to worry about Mrs Braxton, I love your daughter and have no intention of hurting her" Gavin said quickly.

"Good make sure it stays that way" Cheryl threatened.

"Got it, are you ready to go babe" Lola interrupted as she walked towards them waving her phone "I'll see you at the church mum"

"Ok sweetheart" Cheryl gave Lola a hug before turning to Gavin and hugging him "Don't be a stranger" she smiled. As she leant up to his ear she added "Remember what I said"

As Lola got in the car she noticed the look on Gavin's face, he wasn't scared just shocked he had, heard these kind of talks before with girlfriends fathers, you know the "You break her heart I'll break you neck" speech. But Gavin couldn't help thinking that Cheryl's threat was not an empty one; this woman actually meant what she said.

"You ok babe?" Lola asked as she pulled off the drive and headed out on to the main road.

"Yeah, your mum's just gone all Soprano's on me" Gavin laughed

"You're kidding" Lola replied with a smile.

"Hang on your mum threatens me and you find this funny" Gavin teased.

"It's not funny, I'm just glad she cares" Lola smiled.

x-x-x-x

After a quick change of clothes Lola and Gavin were ready for the church service. Lola was wearing a light green dress which hung just above the knee, with a silver belt around the higher part of the waist. Her hair was in a loose side bun with a few loose strands hanging to frame her face. Gavin couldn't help but smile as he watched Lola walk into the room, she blew him away. She blew everyone in the room away "Oh my god Lola you look beautiful" Charlie gasped.

"Thank you" Lola smiled

Gavin was wearing a pair of grey trousers and a black shirt, with a waistcoat to match his trousers, and his usual hat "You're wearing a hat in church" Charlie frowned she was still desperate to see Gavin without his hat on.

"No I'll take it off in church" Gavin grinned widely. As they all continued to get things ready Brax heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go" Lola called as she pulled on her silver sandals and headed to the door as she opened the door she was stunned to silence when she saw Heath standing in front of her wearing a suit.

"Oh my god you look beautiful" Heath gasped when he saw how radiant Lola looked. Gavin moved closer to Lola when he saw her expression "Hey Lo"

"Heath" Lola frowned "What do you want?"

"I want to come to my niece's christening" heath said simply "And I know I can't do that if I don't sort things out with you"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brax interrupted as he moved to stand behind Lola.

"Mate I came to talk to Lola" Heath explained his reason for his visit.

Brax put his hands gently on Lola's shoulders "Do you want to talk to him Lola?" Brax asked his sister softly. Lola paused for a few moments before nodding.

"We don't have time for this" Charlie came quickly out of the bedroom "we need to get to the church"

"You guys go, I'll meet you there" Lola finally spoke, she hadn't taken her eyes off Heath who was still stood in the door way.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gavin stepped forward.

"Yeh I'll be fine babe, you go with Brax and Charlie and I'll meet you there" Lola smiled.

x-x-x-x

Heath and Lola waited until the house had emptied before starting to talk "Lo, I'm so sorry" heath started before being cut off mid-sentence.

"I don't want your apologies Heath, they won't change what you did" Lola snapped "I just want to know why you did it?"

"I was scared" Heath replied "I was scared of losing you, when you begged me for gear that night Brax was trying to get you clean I couldn't handle it. I knew if Liam stayed in your life there would always be that chance you would fall off the wagon again"

As Heath explained Lola sat beside him the sofa "And then Bianca came to me and told me she was scared Liam was still in love with you sand she didn't want to lose him, it was the perfect way to give us both what we wanted"

"And what about getting Bianca pregnant was that part of your plan too?" Lola frowned "Brax told me"

"I slept with Bianca the night she told me about being scared of you and the way Liam felt about you" Heath explained "I didn't mean for her to get pregnant"

"Do you know something Heath, when Bianca fell and everyone thought it was me I thought you would be the one who stepped up to defend me" Lola had tears in her eyes "I thought you would be the one who said 'Do you know what Lola wouldn't do that' But you were to busy trying to keep your dirty little secret"

"I know it was messed up and I will never forgive myself for what I did to you, but you have to know I love you so much Lo" Heath tried to apologise again "I need my baby sister back in my life. I can't bear the thought of you hating me"

"I don't hate you Heath, granted I don't like you sometimes but I certainly don't hate you" Lola replied.

"Well I hate myself. If I hadn't have brought Bobby into your life" Heath started, Lola quickly put her hand on Heath's when she saw tears fill his eyes. This wasn't like Heath, he hardly ever showed his emotions and that was how Lola guessed these feeling were real.

"You think I blame you for my addiction, heath you introduced us you didn't hold a gun to my head and tell me to smoke dope with him" Lola frowned "I was already using drugs Heath"

"I know but maybe you wouldn't be on the hard stuff if it wasn't for me" Heath argued weakly.

"I was on the hard stuff because I needed to escape Heath" Lola cried "I needed to get away from the mess I was in"

"Lola what mess?" Heath wondered as he watched tears spill from Lola's eyes "Talk to me baby girl" Heath put his hands on Lola's arms, he realised she was hiding something.

"It doesn't matter it was years ago" Lola said quickly as she started to wipe her eyes.

"If it's the reason you started taking drugs then of course it matters" Heath replied.

"You remember mum's boyfriend Tony?" Lola sniffed and Heath nodded "Well I was about 14 or 15 at the time and you and Brax were spending a lot of time with the River boys, I used to ask to go with you do you remember?"

Heath nodded "Yeah Brax didn't want you to get mixed up in that stuff, he was protecting you"

"Yeah but he was protecting me from the wrong thing?" Lola replied

"I don't understand" Heath wasn't sure what Lola meant.

"You remember how much Mum used to drink when she was with Tony?" Lola explained slowly.

"Yeh she used to pass out on the couch by 11pm" Heath remembered coming home and finding his mum asleep.

"He used to wait until she was asleep" Lola's tears had started to fall again "He'd go and check on Casey to make sure he was asleep too then he used to check on me. Apart from when he did he didn't just pop his head round the door like he did with Case. He would come into my bedroom and make me do things to him"

Heath shot up out of his seat instantly "You serious?" He spat as he paced the floor "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because he said if I told anyone he would make sure the police knew about what you and Brax got up too at night. And he said he would hurt Casey" Lola sniffed.

"Is that why you started drinking so young?" Heath asked as he sat gently beside Lola.

"Yes and by the time mum threw him out I was already addicted to alcohol" Lola added "Then when I was 17 he came back into our lives again"

"Shit" Heath exhaled when he remembered how badly Lola rebelled when Tony came back. His mum couldn't handle it anymore and that's when she sent Lola away to live with her dad.

"I know you and Brax don't have much time for dad but he saved me Heath. And things were good in my life again, well until Sandra started to resent me being there. And that's when you introduced me to Bobby. You see the thing is I was already on the hard drugs before I met Bobby, he just made it easy to get my hands on the clean cut stuff"

"But why didn't you tell us about any of this before we could have helped you" heath sighed as he put his hand on top of Lola's.

"Helped me" Lola had a weak smile on her face "Heath if I told you and Brax what was going on you would have killed him"

"Yeh but at least you wouldn't…" Heath replied.

"At that point in my life I didn't care if I lived or died the only thing I cared about was where my next fix was coming from, how I was going to get it and what was the quickest way to get it in my system" Lola frowned as she traced her needle scars on her arm "You couldn't have stopped me from using, Bobby just made sure I was doing it safely. Clean crack and clean needles"

Heath couldn't bear to hear anymore, hearing his sister talking like this was killing him, he pulled Lola into a tight hug and held her for a few minutes "I'm so sorry baby girl, please forgive me"

x-x-x-x-x

Charlie frowned as she stared into the car-park "Where is she?" she said as she looked at Brax's watch.

"She'll be here" Brax smiled "She won't let us down Charlie"

Gavin was stood in the car-park waiting for Lola, he didn't feel right going into church without her _**Everything ok baby? X x **_Gavin tapped into his phone before hitting the send button. As he looked up he couldn't help but smile when he saw Lola arrive in heath's Ute. Gavin started to walk towards her when she got out "You ok?" he asked as he eyed Heath walking behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lola smiled as she reached up and kissed Gavin's cheek.

"All sorted" Brax asked sternly as he walked towards Lola and Heath.

"Yep" Lola smiled as she and Gavin followed Charlie inside the church, Charlie turned quickly as soon as she passed the threshold she turned just in time to see Gavin take off his hat "Yes" she cried as she clapped her hands together.

"You take a photo and put it on the internet and I swear I'll sue" Gavin joked. Charlie and Lola both laughed. Gavin was shocked when Lola stopped dead in front of him.

"What's she doing here?" Lola frowned as she spied the blonde haired woman sitting next to Irene.

"Who's that?" Gavin asked Charlie.

"Bianca" Charlie whispered.

Suddenly Lola started walking towards where Bianca was sat, she was furious. Gavin quickly looped his arm around Lola's waist and pulled her away "Easy tiger" he chuckled as he made her sit down.

"Charlie why didn't you tell me you invited her" Lola whispered harshly.

"Because if I did you wouldn't have come and we need you to do your godmother duties" Charlie replied.

"Please tell me she is not a godmother, I can't stand at the front of the church with her without ripping her face off"

"Relax Lola she isn't Brax put his foot down, so we asked Leah instead" Charlie smiled and Lola relaxed a little.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile outside in the car-park Brax had taken his brother aside for a few moments "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear to god I'll kill ya myself" Brax frowned.

"Hey don't you think I learned my lesson, nothing is ever coming between me and family again" Heath replied as he followed Brax inside the church.

x-x-x-x

After the service everyone headed over to Angelo's for some food Lola and Gavin were stood at the bar talking to Brax and Charlie, Lola was holding Gracie in her arms.

"Hey you know this is an awesome place you have here" Gavin smile as he looked around Angelo's "All that empty space you could turn it into a gold mine"

"Keep talking" Brax smiled a he handed Gavin a beer.

"Well all that space over there could easily fit a band in there" Gavin smiled as he pointed to the empty space near the window "Have you thought about having local bands in to play, you could charge at the door"

"What you mean like Hard Rock café?" Lola smiled.

"Yeah, you could have a launch night. I don't know maybe ask a local celebrity to appear or a well known band in the area to play" Gavin cut off from what he was saying when he noticed Lola, Brax and Charlie were all grinning widely at him "I've just talked myself into a gig haven't I" he smiled.

"Yep" Lola giggled "I told you think before you speak"

"Oh I don't know what you're laughing for, you're performing too" Brax added looking at Lola.

"Brax no I can't" Lola quickly replied.

"Oh you can and you are, what's the point of having a talented sister if you can't use her every once in a while?" Brax laughed.

"Yes Lola, think before you speak" Gavin teased as Lola hit his arm playfully.

"Shut up Y'idiot" Lola laughed.

x-x-x-x

Heath had spent the whole evening watching his mum furiously; she was drinking and chatting to her friend Maggie. Heath quickly downed the glass of bourbon in front of him before rushing towards Cheryl.

"Did you know?" Heath yelled furiously at his clueless mother. Lola, Gavin, Brax and Charlie all looked over as soon as they heard Heath's voice raise "Did you know what he did?"

Lola's face dropped instantly "Gav stop him" Lola said quickly. Gavin quickly walked over to Heath.

"Come on mate now's not the time" Gavin said as he tried to pull Heath away from his mum.

"Back off this is none of your business" Heath spat as he pushed Gavin away. Gavin barely moved as Heath shoved him, he was obviously stronger than he looked.

"It's my business" Gavin stood his ground "She doesn't want everyone knowing about this"

"Back off rock star" Heath said as he now turned is attention to Gavin. They were now stood face to face.

"Heath stop" Lola said as she pushed her way between the two men "Don't do this, Gav's right I don't want everyone knowing" she added more quietly.

"I'm sorry" Heath sighed as he looked into his sisters eyes and realised what he was doing "I'm sorry mate" Heath said as he looked at Gavin.

Brax and Cheryl looked extremely puzzled by Heath's outburst so did Casey and Ruby.

"Babe I need some air" Lola said almost silently as she turned to Gavin. He nodded and led her by the hand towards the door. Gavin watched her curiously as she rushed ahead and leant on the wooden barrier. Gavin leant over her and rested an arm either side of her "Welcome to my crazy ass family you probably want to run a mile now right?"

"No way" Gavin laughed "They're awesome it's like been caught up in some modern day sitcom"

"Thanks" Lola giggled "Seriously though I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run for the hills"

"Baby I don't care who they are" Gavin said as he turned Lola round to face him "I didn't come here for your family, I came here for you. I don't care if you are the daughter of Jack the Ripper of the sister of Billy the Kid. To me you're, you and I love you. It'll take more than you're family to scare me away now"

Lola smiled "Yeah well you don't need to worry about any of them soon, we'll be back in New York this time next week"

"Yeah about that" Gavin replied causing Lola to frown at him "Lola I know you have things you need to sort out here, things you left unfinished last time you left. So I've been thinking maybe it would be a good idea if you stay here for a while"

"What?" Lola was horrified at the thought of Gavin leaving her behind.

"I've got a few gigs in Sydney coming up in a few weeks, you could stay here until then and then we could go back to New York together" Gavin quickly explained when he realised Lola thought he meant leave her permanently.

"And you're not getting cold feet?" Lola asked cautiously.

"Never" Gavin grinned "Even if you do have a crazy ass family"

"Hey they might be crazy but they're mine" Lola scalded jokingly "I'm still a Braxton whether you like it or not"

"Oh I do like it believe me" Gavin chuckled as he leant forwards and kissed Lola.

As the kiss intensified Gavin picked Lola up and sat her on the wooden barrier, as Gavin moved forwards Lola wrapped her legs around his waist. Before the pair knew it they were lost in the moment.

**Ok thoughts on this please I'm not sure if I am happy with it or not.**

**Next time-**

**Gavin and Lola perform at Angelo's.**

**Gavin goes back to New York.**

**When Lola is pestered by a journalist, who steps in to help?**

**What will happen when Lola and Liam get locked in the store room at Angelo's?**

**Coming soon-**

**Lola makes a shocking discovery while Gavin is in New York, will she tell him? **

**Lola spends some time with her family.**

**Lola is offered the opportunity of a lifetime, will she take it?**


	5. Big Break?

Lola was getting ready for her gig with Gavin at Angelo's, she had no idea how Brax had managed to persuade her to do this and if she was honest she was terrified of performing. Gavin had already left with Brax to help him set Angelo's up for the night. Lola was just adding the finishing touches to her outfit, she was wearing a pair of dark denim short shorts and a white cropped singlet with a light pink floaty cropped vest over the top, which revealed her Blood and Sand tattoo. Her hair was hanging in loose curls around her shoulders.

As Lola pulled on her white peep toe platforms she was surprised when her phone rang on the kitchen table as Lola rushed to answer it she noticed it was a private number "Er…Hello" she answered cautiously.

"Hello is that Lauren Braxton?" A cheerful woman replied.

"Yes it is" Lola said she was still cautious as too who exactly she was talking to.

"Hello my name is Tracy Atkins, I work at LBU Records in Sydney" the woman started to explain. Lola sat gently on the sofa just as Charlie came out of the bedroom.

"Right" Lola said slowly.

"Are you ok?" Charlie mouthed silently when she saw how confused Lola looked. Lola nodded quickly as she continued to listen to the woman on the end of the phone.

"The reason I'm ringing you is because we have been looking through some record samples and out of all of them yours is the one which stands out the most" The woman continued, Lola couldn't speak the utter shock had made her forget how.

Charlie listened curiously as she watched Lola fiddle with the fabric of the sofa "So you want to come and see me perform tonight" Lola finally said with a horrified expression. Charlie's eyes widened as she watched Lola finish her conversation before hanging up.

"Who wants to watch you perform?" Charlie asked.

"A woman from a record company in Sydney" Lola explained to a shocked Charlie "Apparently she has listened to some of my music and she wants to see me for herself"

"Oh my god Lola that's fantastic" Charlie squealed as she hugged Lola excitedly, before pulling away quickly "Isn't it?"

"No…I mean yes it is, but I don't understand how she got my music, I didn't send any samples" Lola was confused.

x-x-x-x

After dropping Gracie off with a babysitter Lola drove her and Charlie to Angelo's. They were both surprised by the amount of cars in the car-park "Wow" Charlie gasped as she got out of the car "It must be packed in there" she added.

"Oh yeah thanks for that" Lola frowned "You're not helping"

"Sorry" Charlie smiled sweetly "Come on lets go and see who's here" she added as she linked arms with Lola when she noticed Lola was dragging her feet a little.

Lola quickly relaxed when she spotted Gavin, Heath, Brax and a few of the other River Boy's sat at a table near the bar, not to mention Cheryl, Casey and Ruby "Hey you" Gavin smiled as he stood up to greet Lola.

"What are all these people doing here?" Lola wondered.

"Apparently a couple of people broadcasted the gig on Twitter and facebook" Gavin replied with a smile "Why what's wrong?"

"I had a phone call today" Lola replied grabbing the attention of the rest of the people sat at the table "It was from a woman called "Tracy Atkins"

"Who's Tracy Atkins?" Heath asked curiously.

"Er she works for LBU Records in Sydney, they want to come down here tonight and see me perform" Lola replied as she looked at the excited faces of her loved ones it was then the news hit her. After all she had been through in the last year or so, finally something good was happening to her. And it wasn't about to end there.

x-x-x-x

It was time for Lola to sing a few of her songs, she hadn't met Tracy yet so Lola decided she would need to capture her audience with her performance. She had picked out a few songs to cover but decided they weren't appropriate so she opted for something she enjoyed singing. Lola took a deep breath as she walked towards the piano, before sitting down behind it. She looked at Gavin for a few moments before starting to play a simple tune "Sitting on the dock of the bay…" she sang softly. As soon as she started to sing a few people started to cheer.

Before she knew it Lola was lost in her music, after Sitting on the dock Lola played a few of her own tracks before finally closing with a song she knew would raise eyebrows "Ok so I am going to finish with a song I know you all know very well. It's a song that has been covered a few times by different acts, but I have a feeling I am the only person who can cover it while the original artist is sat right there" Lola giggled as she pointed to Gavin. She started to play the piano before singing "I don't need to be anything other than a prison guards son" as Lola started to sing the audience went wild.

Gavin shook his head and smirked as he watched Lola perform one of his best known tracks. He decided to join her on stage both of them sounded amazing together. After they had finished singing Lola left the stage to Gavin and headed over to the table where she was met by who she assumed to be Tracy "Hello Lauren I'm Tracy Atkins" the woman smiled as she extended her hand.

"Hello" Lola replied as she shook the woman's hand.

"Firstly before we start I want to make a point of saying how amazingly refreshing that was to watch" Tracy complimented "It's nice to actually see an artist enjoying their music"

"Thank you very much" Lola replied nervously.

"Unfortunately I am on a time schedule and don't have long to stick around and talk properly, but I just wanted to say we think you are incredible and if you are interested in making this a career then please call me and we can talk business" Tracy smiled as she gave Lola her business card.

"Ok thank you so much" Lola grinned as she watched Tracy disappear.

"What was that about?" Brax asked curiously when he spotted the business card in Lola's hand.

"She was the woman from that record company in Sydney; she wants to arrange a meeting with me and the producers. They want to sign me" Lola giggled as she watched Brax's face light up.

"You're kidding?" He beamed "Lola that's awesome" he added as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Before anyone else had chance to speak Gavin started playing the introduction to his second song which caused Lola to blush and smile. Charlie and Ruby glanced at eachother as they realised what the song was about "I just wanna take, someone else's holiday"

"Oh my god I know what this song is about" Charlie gasped with a cheeky school girl smile.

"What is it about?" Heath asked curiously.

"Believe me mate it's probably best you don't know" Brax replied as he shuddered at the recent conversation they had, had on how Lola met Gavin.

"I'ma recommend you take that body to the other end, I really like you but we can't be friends not with these hands of mine" Brax continued to cringe at the lyrics.

Charlie, Lola and Ruby were all bopping in there seats until Gavin finally slowed it down with his final song "This next track is also off my new record and it is a song about love" Gavin introduced his song "Its about the kind of love that makes you want to protect the person your with, the kind of love that makes you want to defend that person no matter what, its called Soldier"

As Gavin sung Soldier Brax and Charlie started dancing together, so did Casey and Ruby. Heath was dancing with Lola "I'm so proud of you, you know that" Heath said in Lola's ear causing a tear to form in her eye "You are so beautiful and strong, after everything you have been through and you still come out fighting, you are amazing Lauren Braxton"

"Get out of here you great big marshmallow" Lola giggled, she had never been good at hearing these kinds of feelings, she hit Heath's chest playfully.

x-x-x

After the show Lola and Gavin decided to take a walk on the beach, it was Gavin's last night in Summer Bay; he was due to fly out to New York in the morning "I'm gonna miss this" he frowned as he sat down in the sand next to Lola.

"The sea?" Lola smiled sarcastically.

"No this" Gavin replied as he grabbed Lola's hand and linked his fingers in hers "Being able to sit here with you, without anyone trying to take pictures or catch us out"

"I know, it has been nice not being followed everywhere" Lola replied as she let her head fall on Gavin's shoulder "I still can't believe it's gone so fast"

"I know, I'm gonna miss you when I go back" Gavin sighed as he rested his head on Lola's.

"Do you think we'll be ok?" Lola said louder than she should have.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked as he turned to look at Lola.

"When you go back on tour, do you think we can make this work? Us I mean?" Lola explained.

"Yeah we've made it work before" Gavin reminded her of the first time they got together.

"Gavin we split up before" Lola giggled.

"Yeah I know that and believe me when I say I don't plan on losing you again. I love you more than you could possibly imagine" Gavin wasn't sure why Lola kept doubting this.

"I know you do but I'm scared it's not going to be enough" Lola admitted "What if you meet someone else?"

"That's not going to happen" Gavin laughed "I have tried relationships with other women and they have never worked out and do you know why?"

"Because you are impossible to live with" Lola teased.

"No" Gavin grinned "Because none of them were you"

"Are you trying to make me cry Gavin Degraw?" Lola said as she quickly blinked the tears away.

"No I just wish you'd stop doubting me" Gavin replied honestly "What do I have to do to prove I mean what I say"

"I'm sorry" Lola apologised "I don't mean to be hard work, but throughout my life I have learned the only people who I could rely on are my family and even they let me down recently. Then suddenly out of nowhere I meet this guy who doesn't care what I've done in my past or who my family are, he just looks after me and protects me…I guess I just find it hard to believe that I deserve someone like that in my life"

"Well you shouldn't because you do baby" Gavin finally felt like he was getting somewhere by having this conversation "Everyone deserves to have someone like that in their lives, whatever they have been through. Lola I promise you no matter what happens I am never, not going to be there for you"

"I hope so" Lola smiled "Hey you know that woman I was speaking to earlier she was from a record company in Sydney, apparently they have been listening to some of my demo's. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I might do" Gavin grinned mischievously

"I knew it must have been you" Lola smiled as she snuggled into Gavin; she was still finding the thought of him going home tomorrow hard to deal with.

x-x-x-x

"I still can't believe Gavin's going back to New York tomorrow" Charlie sighed as she slipped into bed beside Brax "It's gone so fast"

"I know" Brax replied Charlie knew instantly his mind was preoccupied.

"Are you worried about her?" Charlie asked causing Brax to look at her "Do you think she will cope ok when Gavin goes back?"

"Yeah I think so; she has got so much going on in her life right now what with the record deal and Gavin. I don't think she will fall off the wagon again" Brax replied.

"Then what is it?" Charlie frowned.

"This is going to sound really selfish but I'll miss her needing me" Brax confessed "When I watched her singing on that stage I saw her shine for the first time since she started taking drugs. And I'm scared that if she doesn't need me then she won't need to be here anymore"

"Your worried that she will want to go back to the States permanently" Charlie finally realised what was troubling Brax.

"I won't be able to protect her over there Charlie, I've been doing it for so long I'm not sure if I trust anyone else enough to take over looking after her" Charlie was shocked by Brax's honesty she had never heard him speak like this about his feelings before.

"I know baby, but you can't stop her from living her life" Charlie smiled "She needs to be able to make her own mistakes. Even if she has made some pretty awful ones in the past, it's still her life. You can't live it for her and you can't protect her from everything Gavin's here to do that now"

"I know and its not that I don't like him it's just…" Brax was trying hard to explain himself "Do you think I am being selfish?"

"No I think you are trying to do what's best for you little sister" Charlie smiled "But like I said before Brax, she has her own life to live and so do you. Besides she hasn't decided anything yet"

x-x-x

The next morning came far too quickly for Lola she groaned as she felt a hand shaking her "Lola, baby" Gavin whispered.

"Mmm" Lola moaned as she tried to cover her head with the duvet.

"Babe its time to go" Gavin said as he gently shook her again. Lola quickly sat up when she heard this.

"What now?" Lola frowned as she looked at the clock it was 6.40am.

"Yeah" Gavin nodded "You still driving me right?"

"Yeah let me just get dressed" Lola said as she quickly hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue hoodie. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun before heading into the bathroom.

Lola took he toothbrush and toothpaste out of the cabinet as she looked in the cabinet she spotted her packet of contraception pills _shit _she thought to her self when she realised she had forgot to take a couple of them at the beginning of the month.

"You ready babe" Gavin's sudden voice made Lola jump.

"What Er Yeh" Lola smiled as she quickly rinsed the toothbrush and followed Gavin into the lounge, she was trying to shake off what she had just seen. Luckily Gavin had said his goodbyes to Charlie, Brax, Ruby, Casey and Heath the night before so he wouldn't need to wake anyone else up at the crack of dawn. Lola grabbed Brax's Ute keys off the coffee table and followed Gavin out of the house.

x-x-x-x

Charlie was woken by Gracie's cries, as she looked sleepily at the clock on her beside table she was surprised when she realised it was 10.30 "Oh wow who's mummy's clever girl" Charlie smiled as she walked over to the cot and took Gracie out.

x-x-x-x

Liam was surprised when he walked along the beach and spotted Lola sat on the sand, she had tears in her eyes "Hey Lilo you ok?" Liam asked curiously.

Lola frowned at him "You're kidding right, I've been home for two weeks and now you finally decide to say hello"

"I know and I'm sorry Lola but I…" Liam tried to explain but Lola cut him off quickly.

"But nothing, I can't do this right now" Lola quickly stood up "I need to go"

As Lola started to walk away she spotted a photographer walking towards her "Lola" he called after her, Lola quickly turned a rushed the other way "Lola where's Gavin?"

"Leave me alone" Lola called behind her as she tried to get away "Gavin's on his way back to New York"

"Got a better offer did he" the photographer smirked cockily "Mind you can't say I blame him, no-one wants a junkie on their arm"

"Alright back off" Liam interrupted as the photographer started taking pictures. The photographer ignored Liam's warning and continued to follow Lola along the beach.

Liam did something that surprised Lola; he snatched the camera off the man and threw it towards the sea "Liam" Lola exclaimed as the man just stared.

"Do you know how much that cost?" he yelled furiously.

"So sue me" Liam shrugged as he rushed up the beach to catch up with Lola.

Lola used Brax's keys to get in at Angelo's as she was about to close the door Liam stopped her "Lilo please can't we at least talk" Liam said as he pushed his way inside.

"No" Lola replied quickly "Please just leave me alone"

"Why won't you talk to me?" Liam asked

"Because I'm still angry with you" Lola snapped.

"What because of Bianca?" Liam wondered.

"Yes that and what you said at the airport" Lola frowned.

"I meant every word" Liam replied. He frowned as he watched Lola disappear off into the store room "Now where are you going?" he said as he followed her.

"I'm going to get some mixers, I might as well stock up while I'm hiding here" she shrugged. Liam walked into the store room and started to grab some boxes of mixers.

Suddenly the store room door slammed shut and locked automatically "Shit" Lola exclaimed as she frantically tried to open the door, Liam also tried but it was no good the door was locked shut, the only way out of the store room was with a key and unfortunately for Liam and Lola the key was still sat happily on the bar right next to Lola's phone.

**Ok thoughts please, I have already started to write the next chapter and am hoping to add it later, there will be some shockers in the next chapter so be warned x x**

**Next time-**

**Liam and Lola finally talk about how they feel.**

**Lola makes a discovery but what is it and where will it take her?**

**Lola enjoys some family fun time.**

**The Braxton Boys pull together to get Lola where she wants to be.**


	6. Who do you love?

Liam watched as Lola frantically tried to open the locked door "Lilo it's not going to open" Liam finally stood up and pulled her away "Brax will be in soon, he can let us out"

"Oh great and what will we do until then?" Lola frowned

"We could talk" Liam suggested "Lilo we need to sort things out, I hate this awkwardness between us"

"Well what did you expect? You tell me you love me and then we just go back to being friends?" Lola snapped as she moved away from Liam.

"I didn't expect us to be arguing like this" Liam replied "I meant what I said at that airport Lilo"

"Liam don't do this" Lola frowned "I'm with Gavin remember"

"I know, but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me he is what you want" Liam sighed "You told me you loved me too remember"

"Yeah I know I did and I meant it at the time but things change" Lola replied "The more time I spend with Gav the more I realise I have a future with him"

"Yeah but do you love him" Liam asked bluntly.

Lola thought for a few moments before answering "Yeh, yeh I do" she replied "I didn't realise how much until now. Thing is Liam we have been through so much together and I thought what we had was love. But truth is it wasn't it was just us sharing experiences"

Liam seemed hurt as Lola told him how she felt "We shared a connection because of what we went through, we both knew how the other one felt. When I look at you now I am constantly reminded of what I was, I can't see my future with you Liam" Lola now too had tears in her eyes.

"And you can with him" Liam asked when he realised what Lola was telling him.

"Yeah. I didn't realise it until now but when I look into my future it's him I see, it's always been him" Lola replied as she took Liam's hand in hers "I love you Liam, I do and I care about what happens to you. But I'm IN love with Gavin and if I'm honest I always have been"

"What and you think I don't now that?" Liam's reply shocked Lola "You think I don't see the way you look at him and know you have never looked at me like that. You don't think that when we were together and you told me that you loved me, that I didn't see him in your eyes. Lilo I know I was only the constellation prize. I guess I just hoped he didn't feel the same way because deep down I knew if he did, that I would never be able to compare to him"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lola frowned "If you knew how I felt about Gavin why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because being second best was better than being nothing to you at all" Liam sighed.

"Liam I'm sorry I had no idea that's what I did to you" Lola felt terrible about the way Liam felt bout her. She hadn't meant to lead him on all this time.

"Its ok, I get it now" Liam smiled "I'm just glad we have had chance to talk about this"

"Yeah me too" Lola smiled, she stopped smiling instantly when Liam took a set of keys out of her jacket pocket "What's that?" she asked.

"I have a spare set, did I not mention that?" Liam replied with a cheeky smile.

"You mean you had them all the time" Lola was annoyed at Liam's trick.

"Yeah" Liam replied "I thought we could do with a chat"

"You let me pour my heart out to you and all along you had a key in your pocket" Lola repeated.

"Hang on I think you'll find I poured my heart out more than what you did" Liam laughed a little when he realised Lola was annoyed "I'm the one who bared my soul, don't worry Lilo your dignity is still in tact"

Lola couldn't help but laugh at Liam, he had a smile that lightened her mood instantly, even though Lola wasn't in love with Liam the way he wanted her to be, she couldn't deny the connection they shared as friends if nothing more.

As Lola and Liam walked back into the restaurant Lola heard her phone ringing on the bar "I've gotta get this" Lola smiled as she picked up the phone and answered it "Hi Tracey" Lola said as she perched on a bar stool.

x-x-x-x

It had been two weeks since Lola and Liam's chat and finally things seemed to be going back to normal for Lola. Well apart from the fact that the man she loved was what felt like a million miles away.

Although Lola was grateful for spending time with her family and friends Lola had realised she was missing Gavin terribly. She hated the fact that she couldn't see him every day or talk to him when she wanted. The only contact Lola had with Gavin was over the phone or watching videos of him on Youtube, it was making her miserable and this hadn't gone unnoticed by her family either.

One morning Lola got up early and decided to go for a run with Charlie while the rest of the house was asleep as they jogged along the beach they stopped for a rest Charlie and Lola were both trying to catch their breath. Charlie couldn't help but notice Lola had drifted off somewhere else "You ok Lola" Charlie asked Lola softly.

"What, sorry yeah" Lola replied as she took a sip from her bottle of water.

"You miss him don't you?" Charlie asked when she realised what Lola was thinking about.

"Yeah" Lola replied "I just hate not being able to talk to him whenever I feel like it"

"I know honey but it won't be for much longer, he'll be coming back to Sydney in a few weeks" Charlie tried to lighten Lola's mood.

"It feels like a lifetime away" Lola frowned before continuing up the beach. Charlie sighed as she watched Lola jog away, she couldn't help thinking maybe Lola had something on her mind she needed to talk about and she was right. Lola did have something she needed to talk about.

x-x-x-x

Later that morning back at the Braxton's house Lola had just got up from her lie down. She felt a bit rough when she got home from her jog so she decided to have a power nap. When Lola walked into the lounge she saw Charlie sat on the sofa and Gracie fast asleep in her baby swing "Hey sweetie feel better?" Charlie asked.

"Yes kind of, where is everyone?" Lola asked as she scanned the house for evidence of any other life forms.

"Oh Brax and Heath have gone surfing and Casey and Ruby have gone to the movies" Charlie replied "Why is everything ok?"

"I'll tell you in a minute" Lola replied as she picked up her phone and checked something "Shit" she gasped when her fears were confirmed.

"You ok?" Charlie asked as she shot her head up.

"I need you to do something for me" Lola frowned as she stood at the back of the sofa Charlie was sat on.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Charlie spun round to look at Lola.

"I need you to go to Yabbie Creek and pick up something for me" Lola replied.

"Well Casey and Ruby are there now shall I ask them to pick it up" Charlie wondered.

"No" Lola snapped a little more than she meant "No I need you to pick it up"

"Ok, what do you need?" Charlie sighed as she reached for her jacket and started to stand.

"A pregnancy test" Lola said almost in a whisper.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed "You're pregnant?"

"Shh" Lola shushed Charlie quickly in case Brax and Heath came back and heard her "I don't know Charlie that's why I need a test, I can't get one myself because if the press find out it'll be all over the internet before I've even had chance to take the test"

"Oh right yes sorry" Charlie apologised "I'll go and get you one now" she added as she rushed excitedly out of the door before remembering herself "Er Lola could you watch Gracie please"

"Yes" Lola giggled as she watched a flustered Charlie walking out of the door.

Lola picked up her phone and quickly tapped a message _**Hey what you up to? Lo x x **_

_**Sound check, I'll call you later unless it's important Gav x **_Lola sighed as she read the reply, she quickly tapped him another message _**No not important just missing you, speak soon, love you Lo x x**_

_**Miss and love you too baby Gav x x **_Gavin's message came straight back which made Lola smile, even if he was at a sound check she was still important enough for him to reply to.

x-x-x

It wasn't long before Charlie arrived home with the test in a white paper bag "Here" Charlie said as she handed Lola the test "Shall I come with you?"

"No its ok Charlie I think I can manage peeing on a stick all by myself" Lola teased.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited" Charlie laughed.

"Obviously" Lola grinned before disappearing into the bathroom; she came out a few minutes later.

"Well" Charlie gasped as she stood up quickly.

"I don't know I daren't look" Lola frowned as she sat on the sofa.

"Did you want me too?" Charlie asked and Lola nodded, but before Charlie had time to go into the bathroom, Brax and Heath came bursting through the door.

"That wave was so mine" Heath laughed as he plonked his board in the corner of the lounge near the door.

"Yeah alright Heath" Brax replied as he put his board next to Heath's and then walked towards Charlie "Hey you" he smiled as he gently kissed Charlie temple.

"I'm going in the shower" Heath announced causing Charlie and Lola to share a horrified glance.

"Heath wait" Lola tried to stop him but it was too late Heath had already walked into the bathroom. He was in there for a few seconds before returning with a white and blue stick in his hand "Ok so which one of you two is pregnant" he announced.

Brax's jaw dropped to the ground and Lola and Charlie stared at eachother, as Heath waved the pregnancy test "That would be me apparently" Lola spoke up in a quiet voice.

"You're pregnant?" Brax asked as he eyed the test and then looked at Lola who had taken the test out of Heath's hand and was now staring at it herself.

"Yes I'm pregnant" Lola repeated.

"Oh my god" Charlie squealed "How do you feel?"

"How do you feel about what?" Casey's voice interrupted as he and Ruby walked into the house.

"Lola's pregnant" Charlie announced causing Casey and Ruby's jaws to drop.

"Oh my god congratulations" Ruby was extremely excited after the shock wore off "Does Gavin know?" she asked as she gave Lola a much needed hug.

"No I have only just found out myself this second" Lola replied with a smile it was at that moment she realised she was actually happy about being pregnant.

"I still can't believe it" Charlie grinned as she hugged Lola "You're going to have a baby"

Brax and Heath just looked at eachother neither of them knew how they felt about Lola being pregnant.

x-x-x-x

After the initial shock had worn off Charlie decided they needed to celebrate Lola's news and although she had sworn them all to secrecy until she spoke to Gavin, she had agreed to have a small BBQ on the beach.

Brax, Heath and Casey were in charge of the BBQ, while Charlie, Lola and Ruby kept Gracie and Darcy entertained.

Lola was chasing Darcy around with a bucket of sea water "I'm sorry Auntie Lolo, Daddy told me top splash you" Darcy squealed excitedly.

"Oh he did, did he?" Lola replied as she turned her attention to Heath. She walked towards him and threw the water at him. Lola regretted her actions immediately she turned and ran as soon as she saw the look on Heath's face.

"Right that's it, you're gonna get it this time Lola Braxton" Heath yelled as he ran after her.

"Argh no" Lola squealed "Heath I'm sorry, no Heath" Lola giggled as Heath finally caught up with her he scooped her up and carried her towards the sea. Before anyone had chance to stop him Heath dunked her under the water, but he didn't let go of her he quickly pulled her back up again.

As Lola resurfaced from the water she was laughing "You are so dead Heath Braxton" she laughed as she wriggled free from Heath before pushing him into the sea.

Everyone burst out laughing as they watched Heath disappear under the waves, suddenly out of nowhere Brax wrapped his arms around Lola and dunked her again "Brax" Lola screeched as she felt the cold salty water cover her head. Lola laughed as Brax pulled her out of the water "Stop picking on me" Lola mocked sulking. She laughed a little more before stopping and look towards the sun, which had started to set.

Lola took a deep breath before walking to an empty part of the beach; she sat on the sand and looked back at the others. She then turned and started to play with the sand in her fingers.

"Maybe now would be a good time for you to talk to her" Charlie suggested as she reminded Brax on the thing he had in his pocket. Brax nodded and gestured for his brothers to follow him.

Lola looked up as she saw her brothers walking towards her. Brax and Heath sat each side of her and Casey lay down in front of her and rested his head on Lola's crossed legs. Lola smiled as she leant towards Brax and rested her head on his shoulder; Brax kissed the top of Lola's head. He looked at Heath and Casey who both nodded at him; Brax then reached into his pocket and took out a red envelope "What's this?" Lola frowned as she took the envelope Brax had handed her.

"It's a first class ticket to New York" Brax smiled.

"What" Lola gasped "This must have cost you guys a fortune"

"It doesn't matter how much it cost Lola" Heath interrupted "You miss him; it doesn't take a genius to work that out"

"Yeah but" Lola frowned as she tried to take it in.

"Lo you're miserable without him" Casey added.

"We think it's about time you went home" Brax smiled.

"I am home" Lola replied

"No you're not. Lola this has never been you're home. Even as a kid you were never really settled here" Brax frowned "You were destined for bigger things baby girl always have been always will be. And we're always going to be here for you whatever happens"

"I don't know what to say" Lola gasped.

"You don't need to say anything all you need to do is get on that plane" Heath smiled "Besides its only fair Gavin finds out about his baby from you in person"

Lola couldn't hold back the overwhelming tears that filled her eyes "I love you all so much" she sobbed "Don't ever change"

"Not planning on changing" Brax grinned as he pulled Lola towards him.

Brax, Heath and Casey all hugged Lola in a big hug; the boys knew even though they would miss their sister, she needed to do what would make her happy.

x-x-x-x

It had been 6 hours since Brax presented Lola with a plane ticket, she had just boarded her flight to New York and although she was not looking forward to her 23 hour flight, she was looking forward to the face that would be waiting for her at the other end.

Lola had decided not to tell Gavin about her return to New York she wanted to surprise him "Can I get you a drink madam?" a polite flight attendant asked Lola as she sat in her seat.

"Er yes please can I have a bottle of water" Lola asked as she opened the first page of her book, it was going to be a very long but very worth while flight.

x-x-x-x

It was late at night when Gavin returned home from a gig in LA, he hadn't heard from Lola in almost 24 hours and he was really starting to worry about her, he had tried to call and leave messages but the phone seemed to be out of range. Although he had been in touch with Ruby via e-mail and she told him everything was fine and Lola had just been really busy, but something didn't seem right to him.

Gavin threw his keys on the coffee table in his hotel room before turning on the lamp, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a familiar face come out of the shadows "Hey you" the angelic voice echoed around in his head.

"Lola" Gavin stuttered as he walked towards her "What are you doing here? Are you ok?" he asked one question after another in a rush of sound before finally pulling her towards him and kissing her.

Lola kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away gently "I missed you" Lola smiled.

"I missed you too, but I thought you wanted to spend some more time at home with your family" Gavin replied still in shock.

"I have spent some time with my family, but I realised while you were away that Summer bay wasn't my home anymore" Lola inhaled deeply "My home is wherever you are"

Gavin just grinned widely he had no idea how to reply to this "I was coming to get you in a few weeks" he finally managed.

"Yeh but I couldn't wait that long" Lola giggled "Besides I thought our baby might want to meet its dad" Lola added as she gently ran her hand across her stomach.

"You're pregnant" Gavin gasped as he put his hand on top of Lola's.

"Yes" Lola replied with a wide smile. Gavin didn't say anything else he just picked Lola up and swung her round in his arms. As Gavin returned Lola to the floor he still couldn't believe what she had told him.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Gavin asked as he put his hand on Lola's stomach again.

"Not yet I thought we could do that bit together" Lola smiled as she watched Gavin.

"I still can't believe this is happening, how did you get here?" Gavin asked as his eyes moved back to Lola's.

"I hitchhiked" Lola teased "I came on a plane; a 23 hour flight with turbulence is so not good for morning sickness"

"But you feel ok now though right?" Gavin was a little worried about the fact Lola had been on an airplane for 23 hours in her condition.

"Yes baby I'm fine" Lola replied "In fact I'm better than fine" Lola grinned as she moved forwards and kissed Gavin passionately.

Lola was right being with Gavin did feel like she was finally home and she wasn't about to change that for the world.

**OK so please review and let me know what you think. I would like to say a big thank you to beebee483 and Flicka01, who have reviewed so far, and if you haven't then please do. **

**Also thank you to those who have added this story to your alerts x x**

**My next chapter will be set in the bay and will feature quite a bit of Chax. **

**Coming Soon-**

**Gavin has a question for Lola but what is it? **

**Lola's pregnancy is revealed in a magazine article, but who is behind it and what do they want with Lola?**

**Lola receives a shocking letter from a solicitor but what is it about?**

**How will the Braxton's react when Cheryl reintroduces Tony back into their lives, and what will happen when Brax finds out what Tony did to Lola?**


	7. Questions

Gavin couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked into he bathroom and saw Lola sat on the floor with her back against the wall wrapped inside a quilt, Lola whined as she looked up at him "I hate you" she moaned as she watched Gavin sit beside her and pull the quilt over himself. He reached his arm out so Lola could snuggle into him "You did this" she frowned as she rested her head on Gavin's chest.

"I'm sorry, have you been in here all night?" he asked curiously.

"Yep" Lola replied sleepily "I got sick of coming backwards and forwards so I thought I would set up camp. Save my legs" she added as she looked around the bathroom at the pillows and quilt. Before Gavin could reply Lola quickly moved her head from Gavin's chest to be sick again, when she was finished she took a sip of water from the glass on the floor and spat it in the toilet before flushing the chain "Beautiful aren't I" Lola teased.

"Yes extremely" Gavin laughed as Lola snuggled into him again.

"You don't have to stay in here, why don't you go back to bed?" Lola suggested.

"No its fine, I got you into this mess so its only fair I get some of the punishment too" he replied with a smile.

x-x-x-x

Later that morning Lola was surprised to wake up in bed, as she got up she looked round the room for Gavin but he wasn't there. It was then she saw the note on her pillow _**Hey Baby gone to get some food, be back soon Love you x x ps brush your teeth **_

Lola couldn't help but giggle at the last part of the note; she reached over to the bed side table and grabbed her Iphone. She was surprised to see she had 6 missed calls off Tracy, Lola quickly dialled Tracy's number "Hi Tracy its Lola, you called me?" Lola said when she heard Tracy answer.

"Oh hello honey" Tracy relied cheerfully "I'm glad you called in was just about to go to bed"

Lola cringed as Tracy mentioned this; she had forgotten to check what time it was in Sydney before she called "Sorry" Lola said softly.

"Oh its fine. Are you back in New York now?" Tracy asked curiously.

"Yes" Lola replied as she looked around the hotel room she was in.

"Fantastic" Tracy said "Well I have some good news Lola; a friend of mine is interested in you doing a few songs on his radio station" Tracy explained her phone call "I have also made arrangements for meetings with a few record labels…"

Lola was a little confused by what Tracy had just said "Hang on I thought you were signing me" Lola said quickly.

"Yes honey we are, but you also need someone to take care of things while you're in New York" Tracy replied "So I have arranged a meeting with a man called Kenny Hobson, he'll look after you. I have e-mailed you his details so give him call and then call me ok angel"

"Ok will do" Lola said as she grabbed the laptop Gavin had left on the chair beside the bed. It was still logged in to her e-mail account. Lola hung up the phone and looked through her inbox; she had a couple of junk mail e-mails and two others one from Tracy and one from Gavin, she smiled when she opened the message **1 o'clock Tuesday 18****th**** June first ObGy appointment. Hope you're free. I have checked your diary prior to booking this appointment Miss Braxton so you have no excuses. Love you x x**

"Idiot" Lola giggled to herself as she read the message; Gavin always knew how to make her smile. The feeling didn't last very long though because Lola suddenly felt the urge to be sick again.

Lola was still being sick when Gavin got back "You won't want this then" he sighed as he stood in the door way of the bathroom and waved a brown bag at Lola "Is it normal to be this sick? It's not morning now" he asked curiously.

"It is somewhere" Lola laughed as she stood up from the toilet and rinsed her mouth in the sink before brushing her teeth. Gavin waited at the door until Lola had finished, he then followed her into the lounge "How did you get a number for an obstetrician anyway?" Lola wondered.

"I asked Karen" Gavin smiled "She gave me the name of hers"

"You told Karen I was pregnant?" Lola frowned.

"No I just told her you need to speak to someone about the pill" Gavin laughed.

"Oh I bet she was thrilled to be having that conversation with you" Lola chuckled at the thought of Karen's horrified expression when Gavin asked for the number.

"Yeah it was a bit awkward now you come to mention it" Gavin said as he took out a sandwich from the brown bag "Are you sure you don't want one?"

"No thanks" Lola frowned as she slumped on the sofa "I don't think my stomach can handle it" she added as she gently traced her flat stomach with her fingertips.

x-x-x-x

Brax had just finished bathing Gracie when Charlie walked into the bedroom "Hey look who's here" Brax said as he pointed at Charlie "Its mama"

"Hey baby" Charlie laughed as she bent down over Gracie and picked her up.

"Oh my god guys you have got to read this" Ruby called from the kitchen, Brax and Charlie rushed through to find Ruby sat in the kitchen reading the reply of Lola's e-mail "Hey guys New York's great as always, its good to be 'home'" as Ruby read the message out loud Brax and Charlie smiled at eachother. Brax remembered what he had said about Summer Bay not being her home "Got a meeting with some labels tomorrow and then I see the ObGy on Tuesday. Hope you guys are all coping without me, missing you all millions. Morning sickness is crazy at the moment so am expecting a pregnancy story to be hitting the press soon. See you all in Sydney love you lots Lo x x x"

"Oh my god she sounds happy" Charlie smiled.

"How can you tell it's an e-mail?" Brax frowned "We'll know better when we see her"

Although Brax was happy for Lola to go off and live her life he was still worried about how she would cope in a city like New York, Brax couldn't shake the feeling that temptation was everywhere. He just hoped Lola's knew life with Gavin and the pregnancy was enough to keep drug demons at bay, and although Brax couldn't get these thoughts out of his mind he would never voice them to the rest of the family. He didn't want them worrying in the same way he was.

x-x-x-x

Lola had finally finished getting ready for Gavin's performance on a radio show; he was performing for some fans who had won a competition through the show "You about ready babe?" Gavin called as he waited in the lounge for Lola to come out of the bedroom.

Lola came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of light denim torn skinny jeans and a white capped sleeved t-shirt with a black cropped jacket and black pumps. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun and was wearing a pair of diamond stud earrings "Let's go" she smiled as she grabbed her bag and phone. Lola also put on some sunglasses and one of Gavin's black flat caps "What?" she frowned when she noticed the way Gavin was smiling at her.

"You look hot" Gavin grinned widely as Lola locked the door behind them "I don't know maybe it's because you've got my baby in there" he added as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Yeh whatever Gavin" she giggled as she took the hand he had reached out for her. As the couple walked into the lobby they were surprised to be greeted by a few female fans and some photographers "How the hell did they know we were here?" Lola said as he moved closer to Gavin.

"They probably saw me coming back earlier" Gavin said under his breath as he put his arm round Lola and walked towards the fans "Hey guys" he smiled as he pulled away gently to sign a few autographs before heading towards the door. Lola was still holding onto his arm tightly, being in crowds of people like this made her nervous and she had every reason to feel that way.

_**Flashback to two years ago**_

_It was the end of one of Gavin's gigs; he had just finished singing Chariot. Lola was waiting for him at the side of the stage. As he went to her he was stopped by a group of fans who surround him and Lola. Gavin was trying to be polite and greet the fans but he worried for Lola, one of the girls had pushed her away from Gavin causing Lola to nearly lose her balance. As Gavin moved through the crowd of people to get to Lola he watched in horror as out of nowhere a bottle came and hit her on the head, causing Lola to fall to the ground unconscious "LOLA" Gavin yelled as he rushed towards Lola before picking her up and carrying her back stage. _

_The security guards stopped the rest of the fans from following Gavin. Lola came round after a few moments and the girl who threw the bottle was arrested, but that didn't stop Lola from being nervous around crowds of Gavin's fans._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"They won't get near you again baby" Gavin whispered in Lola's ear when he realised what was worrying her "I won't let them" he added as he kissed the top of Lola's head.

Gavin and Lola finally made it to the radio station studio and were greeted by a crowd of genuine fans "Oh my god the rumours are true, you guys are back together" A woman came out of nowhere and hugged Lola and Gavin. Lola quickly recognised the woman as Amanda, one of the co-hosts of the show "Come on this way, we have set up in here" Amanda said as she lead Gavin and Lola through a set of double doors into a room "Billy and the others are already here" she added.

Lola's face lit up instantly when she spotted Billy sat on a stool "Hello stranger" Billy smiled as he got up and rushed towards Lola, he picked her up and spun he round "Gav said you were back"

"Hey" Lola smiled as she put her feet back on the floor. As soon as she stood up right she suddenly felt sick.

"Oh shit" Gavin gasped as he watched Lola rush out of the room and head in the direction marked toilets.

"What's that all about?" Billy frowned as he watched Lola quickly disappear.

"A dodgy meal on the plane" Gavin shrugged it off quickly hoping no-one would notice what the real cause was.

x-x-x-x

**Meanwhile back in Summer Bay**

Brax and Charlie did something they didn't get to do very often; they went out on a date. Granted it was only to Angelo's but it was still a date none the less. As Charlie watched Brax pour the champagne she couldn't help thinking he had something on his mind "You ok babe?" Charlie finally asked.

"Yeah just thinking about Lola" Brax smiled as he put the bottle on the table.

"Brax I'm sure she's fine, she's back where she wanted to be" Charlie sipped her champagne "Gavin loves Lola, anyone can see that. I'm sure he'll do a fine job looking after her"

"I'm not doubting that Charlie, but what if Lola is tempted again" Brax voiced his biggest fears to Charlie.

"Brax she's pregnant" Charlie reminded him "I'm sure she won't risk the baby's health"

"No she wouldn't but what if she loses the baby" Brax said as his biggest fear finally left his lips. Charlie gasped at the thought Brax was having.

"What do you mean?" Charlie was still in shock.

"Well everyone is so excited about Lola being pregnant, but me and Heath are the only ones who have thought about the bigger picture" Brax explained "Lola has a weak heart, one kidney and severe liver damage. Her body is only just managing to carry itself never mind another life"

"Brax I'm sure the doctors know what they are doing, don't worry she won't lose the baby" Charlie replied as she put her hand on Brax's.

"Its not the baby I'm worried about" Brax admitted "Charlie if Lola does go through with this pregnancy there are risks on her life like you wouldn't believe, we're talking about heart failure, increased risk of pre-eclampsia and Placenta abruption. Not to mention full Cardiac Arrest during childbirth. Charlie the list is endless"

"Oh god do you think she knows what the risks are?" Charlie gasped.

"Oh yeah she knows she was in the room when the doctor explained it all to us" Brax replied remembering a conversation they had, had with Sid after the miscarriage "Even though the doctor said these risks were very small they are still risks"

"Maybe we should talk to Gavin" Charlie suggested.

"There is no point, if Lola has made up her mind about this no-one will be able to change it, not even me or Gavin" Brax replied sadly "We're just going to have to hope and pray everything runs smoothly"

x-x-x-x

Later that evening while Charlie was asleep Brax took his phone out of his jeans pocket and wrote a quick message **Thinking about you baby girl, hope you are ok. Love you Brax x x**

**Love you too, everything is fine stop worrying, speak soon Lo x x **Brax smiled as he got the reply, he sleepily put his phone on the bedside table before climbing into bed.

x-x-x-x

Lola's heart jumped when she got the message from Brax, she knew he would be worried about her. She thought it was only fair to text him straight back so he didn't panic.

It was the end of Gavin's gig and Lola was helping pack some things away "Hey what are you doing?" Gavin called as he rushed towards Lola, who was carrying a stack of chairs. Gavin quickly took the chairs away from Lola and put them on the ground "Are you trying to hurt yourself?" he snapped a little more harshly than he intended.

"No, I'm trying to help" Lola replied she was a little annoyed with Gavin for overreacting.

"Yes well can't you just wrap some cables or something" Gavin suggested.

"For god sake Gavin I'm not going to break" Lola's voice had raised a little which had attracted the attention of Billy, Amanda, Karen, Lenny and a couple of fans who had stuck around for a photograph with Gavin and the rest of the band.

"I'm not saying you will break I'm just asking you to take it easy" Gavin argued.

"I don't need to take it easy, Gavin I'm pregnant not ill" Lola realised what she had said as soon as the words left her mouth "Shit" she added quietly as she looked around at all the faces staring at her.

"Keep it quiet huh" Gavin frowned "Lola Braxton you have a mouth like a foghorn"

"And you have a di…" Lola thought of something smart to say back but decided against the idea when she remembered some of Gavin's fans were still in the room "Never mind"

Gavin smirked when he realised what Lola was going to say "Wrapping cables" he said finally before heading over to the girls.

"Oh my god I knew it was more than an in flight meal" Karen said excitedly as she approached Lola "At least that explains Gavin's need for my Obstetricians number"

"Congratulation babe" Billy smiled as he hugged Lola tightly.

"How many weeks are you?" Amanda interrupted.

"I don't know 6 or 7 maybe" Lola replied "You won't put this on the show will you" she warned Amanda.

"Oh god no of course not, what do you take me for?" Amanda said quickly causing Billy and Lola to smile at one another "Ok so maybe I do get a bit carried away sometimes, but this is huge I promise I won't say a word until you guys go public"

"I think Lola just did" Gavin sighed as he approached them "I can't see them girls keeping quiet what they just heard"

"Yes at a guess it will all over social networking within the next 20 minutes" Lenny finally came forward and spoke "Maybe you guys should make an announcement"

Lola looked towards Gavin "It's up to you, what do you think?" Gavin smiled as he put his arm around Lola's waist.

"It might not be such a bad idea. At least then we won't get hounded by everyone trying to find out if I am pregnant or not" Lola smiled.

"No they'll spend all their time trying to figure out if it's really my baby or not" Gavin joked. Lola laughed and hit his chest playfully.

"Yeah your right, no more late night Ben and Jerry missions for us Bill" Lola said as she turned to Billy, fondly remembering the times they would hit the streets of New York together after gigs at ridiculous times of night looking for anywhere that was still open, that sold Ben and Jerry's ice-cream "Wouldn't want them coming up with five" she giggled.

Billy pretended to sulk "Fives a good number, besides I like our missions" Everyone laughed at Billy and Lola's playful banter.

x-x-x

**Meanwhile back in the bay**

Brax and Charlie had just finished their meal at Angelo's, they decided to go for a walk on the beach "I'm sorry I have done nothing but talk about Lola all night" Brax frowned as he stopped on the beach and turned to face Charlie.

"Its ok, I'm glad you can talk to me about these things" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah it's good having someone to watch my back for a change" Brax replied as he moved closer "I love you, you know that"

"Yep, I love you too" Charlie grinned and nodded "It's a good job I do really because we have a baby together"

"Yeah Charlie about that" Brax said causing Charlie's stomach to flutter a little.

"You want to talk about Gracie?" Charlie said softly

"Yes and no, Charlie I want to talk about us" Brax tried to talk but was finding it a little difficult "I have never felt this way about anyone before and being with you is all I ever wanted. I know we have Gracie but I can't help feeling our family is not quite complete, that's why I got this" Brax smiled as his shaky hand took a small black box out of his back pocket.

"Oh my gosh" Charlie gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"Charlie Buckton you have shown me a life I didn't even know existed and I want to thank you for that, but just showing me this life is not enough. I want you to share it with me. I want you to be apart of my life forever" Brax said as he opened the box and got down on one knee "Charlie Buckton will you marry me?"

x-x-x-x

**NEW YORK**

It was the end of a busy day and Lola and Gavin were stood in the kitchen making some dinner. Lola had finally stopped been sick and was now ready for something to eat. As Lola stood over the pan of pasta she turned to Gavin "Can you pass me the salt babe" she asked before turning back to stir the pasta.

"Yeh here you go" Gavin replied as he put something small in Lola's open hand. Lola frowned as she felt a small cold object in her hand, she looked quickly at it.

"Gavin" she gasped as she saw a single diamond white gold engagement ring sitting in the palm of her hand.

"Shit that's not the salt is it" Gavin smirked as he took the ring gently out of Lola's hand. He grabbed Lola's left hand and held it for a few moments "Lola Braxton I love you so much, and I know we haven't been back together for very long, but it's long enough for me to know that this is where I want to be"

Lola had tears in her eyes as Gavin spoke she couldn't believe this was happening "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to take care of you and protect you from everything baby. Will you marry me?"

"Huh" Lola managed as she stared at Gavin who was now grinning widely.

"Not quite the answer I was looking for try again" he teased, he watched curiously as Lola opened and closed her mouth a few times, each time she failed to say anything "Oh my god, I never thought I'd see the day. Lola Braxton is speechless"

Lola just continued to stare at Gavin; he was right for the first time ever she couldn't speak. She had the answer rushing around in her head but she couldn't make it leave her mouth. All she could do was stand and stare.

**OK sorry for the cliffy but it had to be done he he. Please review and if I get 5 or more I will update more quickly x x**


	8. Answers

Charlie paused for a few moments as she looked at the box Brax was holding inside was a small single diamond gold engagement ring "Would you like to phone a friend?" Brax joked as he waited patiently.

"Yes" Charlie whispered almost silently.

"Yes you want to phone a friend?" Brax wondered with a small smile.

"Yes I want to marry you, oh my god Brax yes" Charlie finally manage to speak, she watched with shaking hands as Brax slipped the ring on her finger before picking her up and spinning her around. Charlie squealed excitedly "I love you so much" she whispered before kissing him passionately.

x-x-x-x

**New York**

Lola still hadn't said a word she just continued to stare silently at Gavin "I'm not dreaming this am I?" Lola finally said as she looked at the ring he was holding.

"No" Gavin replied "Have you got an answer yet or did you need to think about it?" he teased.

"If I say yes you now what you're signing up for right?" Lola frowned "I'm not like other girls Gav"

"What you think I don't know that?" Gavin chuckled "Why do you think I love you so damn much?"

"Ok let's do it" Lola replied as a smile crept across her face. Gavin slipped the ring on Lola's finger before pulling her towards him and kissing her.

x-x-x-x

As Lola lay in bed with Gavin she could feel him tracing her bullet scar with his fingertips "What was it like growing up in a world like that?" Gavin asked as Lola lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest as she could look at him.

"I don't know Brax protected me from most of it" Lola replied "Well apart from this" she added as she pointed at her shoulder "Trouble is he was protecting me from the wrong thing"

Gavin gritted his teeth as he remembered the conversation Lola had, had with him about Tony and what he did to her "I can't bear to think of anyone hurting you like that" Gavin cut Lola off mid-sentence "I'd kill anyone who tried to touch you"

"I know" Lola smiled as she looked at Gavin and then at the diamond that was now sat proudly on her engagement finger "Babe can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" Gavin replied.

"Why did you ask me to come back to New York with you?" Lola wondered.

Lola could see Gavin was thinking "Because I couldn't leave you behind, when I saw you lying in that hospital bed it scared the life out of me. I couldn't bear to lose you again" he admitted.

"You're never gonna find out what it feels like to lose me again baby" Lola sighed "I'll be your wife soon and then you'll never be able to get rid of me" she teased.

"Bring it on" Gavin laughed as he pulled Lola closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Hey babe when did you want to get married?" Lola asked

"Well I've looked into it and thought we could get married while we're in Sydney" Gavin suggested causing Lola's jaw to drop "That's 2 weeks away"

"Yes I know" Gavin grinned with a mischievous smile.

x-x-x-x

Brax and Charlie were laid in bed watching the sun peep in through the gap in the curtains "Morning Mrs Braxton" Brax grinned as he watched Charlie turn over.

"Not yet" Charlie giggled "And who said I want to change my name?"

"You'd better because I am definitely not changing mine" Brax laughed "You don't really have anything against changing your name do you?"

"No Babe I'm just teasing. I can't wait to be Charlie Braxton" Charlie sighed as she looked at her ring which caught the sun perfectly.

Suddenly Brax and Charlie were interrupted by a giggling sound coming from Gracie's cot "I think she wants you to be a Braxton too" Brax joked as he got out of bed and went to get Gracie "Morning princess" Brax grinned.

"Dadda" Gracie giggled as she kicked her legs; Charlie sat up right and stared.

"Did she just say…?" Brax asked looking stunned at Charlie.

"Dadda…Yeah I think so" Chare giggled "Oh my god you clever little girl" Charlie beamed as she rushed out of bed and hugged Gracie "Can you say Mama?"

"Dadda" Gracie giggled again. Charlie and Brax both had tears in their eyes as they heard their baby girl speak for the first time.

x-x-x

Ruby, Casey and Heath were already sat in the lounge when Charlie and Brax came in with Gracie "Morning guys" Ruby sang cheerfully.

"Hey Gracie why don't you show Ruby what you just said" Charlie said excitedly "Who's that?" she asked Gracie as she pointed at Brax.

"Mama" Gracie giggled causing Brax and Charlie to laugh.

"No baby me mama" Charlie smiled as she pointed at herself "Who's that?"

"Dadda" Gracie giggled again, this time Casey, Ruby and Heath all looked up.

"Oh wow" Casey exclaimed "Aren't you a clever girl" he chuckled.

"I always said there was hope for us Braxton's yet" Heath said as he moved off the sofa and walked towards them.

"Oh my gosh Charlie what's that?" Ruby gasped suddenly "On your finger what is it?" she asked again this time attracting the full attention of Heath and Casey.

"Are you two engaged?" Casey wondered.

Charlie nodded excitedly "Oh my god congratulations guys" Ruby squealed "When did this happen?"

"Er…last night" Brax replied as he felt Ruby hug him tightly.

"Let me see that" Ruby said as she grabbed Charlie's hand and examined to ring more closely "Oh it's beautiful, I'm so pleased for you both"

"Yeah congratulations" Heath said as he moved forwards to hug Brax and Charlie in turn "It's about time someone made and honest man of him"

"Oh my god we should call Lola" Ruby gasped "What time is it in New York?"

x-x-x-x

**New York**

Gavin frowned as he walked into the lounge and saw Lola sat on the sofa with her head in her hands "Hey you ok baby?" he asked as he rushed to sit beside her. As Lola looked up at him it was then he saw the notebook she had on her lap. There were lyrics scribbled all over it "You working on that song?"

"Yeah but I can't think" Lola replied "Every time I think I'm getting somewhere I either need to be sick or my head hurts"

"Why don't you have a lie down you don't look to great" Gavin suggested as he moved some hair off Lola's face.

"Is that your way of saying I look like crap" Lola smiled weakly.

"No it's my way of saying go to bed we have to meet Kenny later" Gavin laughed.

As Lola got up she felt her head spin "Lola" Gavin gasped as he grabbed her instinctively and stopped her from falling "Here sit down again" he said as he helped her back onto the sofa "Are you ok?" he asked.

"My head really hurts Gav" Lola winced as she put her hand on the side of her head.

"I'm gonna call a doctor" Gavin said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket "This can't be normal"

x-x-x

Lola winced as the doctor shone a light in her eyes and felt her pulse "Ok how many times have you been sick today Lauren?" he asked.

"Er…I don't know a lot" Lola replied as she tried to think how many times she had been sick.

"Can you keep fluids down?" the doctor asked

"No I bring everything back" Lola smiled weakly "Why what's wrong?"

The doctor turned and looked at Gavin and then back at Lola "I think it's probably best if you are admitted to hospital"

"What" Gavin gasped "Is she ok?"

"Yes but she seems to be very dehydrated, and her blood pressure is a little lower than it should be" The doctor explained "It is probably a good idea that we put her on a drip and keep her under observation for the next 24 hours"

"Oh I can't go in hospital, I have a meeting in a few hours" Lola reminded Gavin of the meeting she had planned.

"You say that like we're giving you a choice" Gavin frowned "If the doctor says you need to go to hospital Lo, then that's where you're going"

"Ok fine I'll go, but will you call Kenny and see if he will meet me in the hospital, I can't miss out on this meeting" Lola said as she handed Gavin Kenny's number.

"Sure if it means you'll go to hospital" Gavin replied as he pulled out his phone.

"That's good, I'll call the hospital and let them know you're on your way" the doctor smiled "Oh and congratulations by the way"

Lola and Gavin both shared a glance before giving the doctor a confused look "You're engagement" the doctor smiled as he gestured towards the ring on Lola's finger.

"Oh yeah, thank you" Lola smiled; in all the drama she had almost forgotten about the fact she was wearing a huge diamond engagement ring.

As Lola stood from the sofa with Gavin's help she was surprised to hear her phone ringing, as she picked it up off the table she noticed it was Charlie calling "Hello" Lola said.

"Oh Hiya Lola, I didn't wake you did I?" Charlie said.

"No babe, why is everything ok?" Lola wondered as she sat gently on the sofa again.

"Oh yes everything's fine, better than fine actually" Charlie rambled "Me and Brx are getting married"

"Oh my god" Lola exclaimed excitedly "Oh congratulations" she cried "Me and Gav have some news too"

"Oh what everything's ok with the baby isn't it?" Charlie asked quickly.

**Summer Bay**

Brax and Heath's heads shot up instantly when Charlie asked if everything was ok with the baby, they both stood up and moved closer to the phone so they could here. Charlie put the phone on loud speaker and put it on the table in front of her.

"Yes everything's fine" Lola replied shakily, Brax knew instantly she was lying.

"Lola" he frowned as he waited for her honest answer.

"Brax" Lola replied sarcastically "Its fine. Anyway me and Gavin are getting married too. He asked me last night" Lola said cheerfully.

"Oh my god" Ruby squealed "This is so exciting, both of you are getting married"

"Congratulations" Charlie giggled.

"Yeah you too" Lola replied.

Brax didn't say anything and neither did Heath or Casey they were more concerned about the tone in Lola's voice when she said she was fine "Lola are you really ok?" Brax finally asked breaking the happy mood.

"Brax I am fine, please stop worrying. I'm just a bit tired I have been suffering a lot with morning sickness" Lola said leaving out certain details "Well I've gotta go and get ready for a meeting with a producer, so I will Skype you all later ok12 Lola said trying to get away from the awkward questions.

"Ok honey speak to you later" Charlie said "Bye Lo" everyone else added before hanging up.

**New York**

Gavin was stood glaring at Lola as she hung up "Why didn't you tell them the truth?" he snapped a little.

"Because they'd only panic" Lola frowned "It's not like they can do anything, beside its better I tell them in person. I will be seeing them in a couple of weeks"

"Alright, but promise me you'll tell them when we are in Sydney" Gavin made Lola promise.

x-x-x

Lola was given a private room when she arrived at the hospital and all the nurses and doctors couldn't do enough for her "I feel like royalty" Lola smiled weakly as she watched Gavin who was perched at the edge of her bed.

"You are to me baby" he grinned "You feeling better?"

"Yeah a little" Lola smiled as she looked at the cannula that was attached to the back of her hand, her eyes followed the small tube up to the bag that was hanging on a frame at the side of her bed "God I hate hospitals" Lola frowned.

"Hey it's only for tonight, I'm gonna call Karen" Gavin sighed as he reached for Lola's hand.

"Why?" Lola replied curiously.

"Because I'm going to tell her to cancel my gig for tonight" Gavin shrugged.

"Er you'll do no such thing" Lola protested "You're fans already hate me babe, I don't think me keeping you away from them will help"

Before Gavin had chance to argue with Lola the doctor came in to the room "Hello Lauren how are you feeling now?" The doctor smiled causing an amused look to creep over Gavin's face. He knew how much Lola hated being called Lauren.

"Better thanks" Lola smiled "Is something wrong?" she continued when she saw the look on the doctors face. Gavin had also noticed his face and moved closer to Lola, he was now sat beside her.

"Erm I'm afraid we have your test results Lauren and it would seem your body isn't coping well under the strain the pregnancy is putting on it" as the doctor explained Lola felt Gavin's body tense.

"What do you mean not coping?" Lola asked nervously as Gavin grabbed her hand tightly.

"The pregnancy means your heart is working harder than it needs to and unfortunately this is causing strain on your body" The doctor added "Now there are some options"

"What options?" Gavin finally spoke

"Well there are a few, the first one would be changing Lauren's medication so that it would reduce the strain on her heart without risking the baby…" The doctor started

"I'll take that option" Lola quickly interrupted.

"Miss Braxton I'm afraid it isn't as simple as that, although this is the best option for the baby, the risks to your life are still quite great" the doctor frowned.

"Ok so if I did take this option what's the worse case scenario?" Lola asked nervously.

"If all goes well and the medication works then there shouldn't be any further complications" The doctor tried to give Lola both sides.

"And if it doesn't" Gavin asked cautiously.

"Then the worse case scenario would be full cardiac arrest during childbirth" the doctor replied grimly.

"You mean she could die giving birth?" Gavin gasped.

"Like I said this is one of a few options" the doctor reminded Gavin of what he had said earlier.

"So what do you think is our best option" Gavin asked causing Lola to glare at him.

"Honestly" the doctor replied "I think the safest option in Lauren's case would be to consider a termination" the doctor sighed as he looked at a furious looking Lola.

"No" Lola protested instantly "That isn't going to happen"

"I think you two need some time alone to discuss your options" the doctor smiled as he left the room leaving Gavin and Lola astounded.

Gavin waited for few moments while he processed the information he had been given "Lola maybe…" Gavin started to say but Lola interrupted him instantly.

"Don't say it" Lola's eyes had filled with tears "I can't hear you of all people say it to me, please" Lola's tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Baby if it's the only way, maybe we should consider the termination" Gavin tried again but this time Lola's hurt turned to fury, she continued to stare at him as she shook her head frantically.

"You need to go" Lola spat furiously.

"Lola please" Gavin tried but Lola turned away.

"Get out" Gavin could see Lola was fighting her tears "GO" she yelled finally. Gavin decided he needed to leave, Lola getting this stressed was not helping matters at all and all though it broke his heart leaving her in that state he knew it was for the best for now. Lola obviously needed time to think.

As Lola watched Gavin close the door behind him, she waited for a few moments before finally giving in to her devastation, Lola pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself tightly. She let it all go and cried aggressively into her legs, she could feel her hot tears almost burning her legs as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

x-x-x-x

During the time Gavin had left Lola had been hooked up to a heart machine and bp monitor.

Gavin took a deep breath as he opened the door, Lola looked like she had just woken up, her eyes were still puffy from all her crying "Hey" Gavin whispered as he approached the bed cautiously. He wasn't sure how Lola would react to him.

He was relieved when the corners of Lola's mouth crept upwards to form a small smile.

"Hi" Lola replied shakily.

"Look about earlier, I didn't mean to sound so insensitive, its just I love you so much and I couldn't bare to lose you" Gavin apologised.

"I know, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost it like that, I know this must be really hard for you too" Lola smiled as she patted the side of her bed gesturing for Gavin to sit "Look I know the outlook for this might be bleak, but this is something I have to do" Lola explained the way she was feeling the best she could "I can't get rid of this baby, I know it's a risk, but the doctor also said everything could go smoothly"

"Yeah I know, but I stopped listening to that when he said the words cardiac arrest" Gavin sighed "Its not that I don't want a baby with you Lola, because believe me when I say nothing would make me happier. Its just I don't want to lose you as a result of it"

"Babe that isn't going to happen" Lola sighed as she took Gavin's hand "Look what if I take the meds the doctor suggested, and take it from there if they work then everything's good. And if they don't we can talk about the termination again"

"And you swear here and now that if the medication doesn't work and your life is still at risk then you will have an abortion" Gavin made Lola confirm what she had just said.

"I swear" Lola smiled "So I'm having this baby then?"

"No" Gavin replied as he put his hand on Lola's stomach gently "We're having this baby"

Lola giggled as she felt Gavin's gentle touch on her stomach; she couldn't help but feel extremely lucky for the way her life had turned out. Little did she know something was about to happen that would change everything.

**Summer Bay**

It was the middle of the night when the Braxton's were awoken by an urgent knocking on the door, Brax frowned when he opened it and saw Sam (one of the River Boy's) standing in front of him wearing black board shorts, a white wife-beater vest and black thong flip flops "Sam its like 2am" Brax scowled as he opened the door wider.

"I know mate and I'm sorry but I had to come and tell you as soon as I heard" Sam gasped as he barged into the room trying to catch his breath.

"Heard what?" Heath's voice suddenly appeared in the conversation. Heath was now stood beside Brax; Charlie too had come into the room to find out what was going on.

"Apparently Tara Pirovic has been found dead in a hotel room up coast" Sam panted "Apparently she overdosed on crack"

"Shit" Brax sighed as he threw his hands behind his head. Charlie slumped on the sofa and just stared at the coffee table "When did this happen?"

"Early hours this morning, apparently as soon as the family have been informed then it will be on the news" Sam explained his urgency.

"We need to call Lola?" Heath said as he grabbed the phone off the side.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Charlie quickly interrupted "Lola doesn't need this right now"

"Charlie Lola is going to hear about this one way or another, and its better if she hears it off us rather than on the news" Brax replied.

"Yes I know but things are complicated for her right now" Charlie realised what she had said as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Heath spat.

"Lola's in hospital" Charlie reluctantly told them.

"What?" Brax exclaimed "Since when?"

"This afternoon apparently she is on a drip because her body isn't holding fluids" Charlie explained.

"In English Charlie please" Heath snapped.

"The morning sickness has left Lola dehydrated" Charlie added "But from what she said everything is fine and she should be going home tomorrow"

"Hang on, why do you know about this?" Heath wondered why Charlie knew and they didn't.

"Because Lola text me earlier" Charlie replied "She told me because she didn't want you to worry"

"I don't believe this she has been out there less than five minutes and she is already lying to us" Heath spat furiously.

"I'm sure it wasn't like that Heath" Charlie tried but Heath just threw her a deathly glare.

Brax and Heath were extremely angry that Lola had kept this from them; Charlie had also picked up on the tension. She knew at that moment the exact reason Lola had chosen not to confide in her brothers.

**Ok so here it is as promised please review, I love hearing them they mean so much to me x x x**


	9. Lies

Watching Gavin's gig on her Iphone just didn't feel the same for Lola, Karen video called her from his gig and was recording Gavin singing Jealous Guy. Lola was giggling to herself as she watched Karen's shaky filming techniques "Keep your hand still Karen" Lola laughed.

"Sorry Honey" suddenly Lola had a close up of Karen's face and then she zoomed in on Gavin again "Doesn't he sound good?"

"Yeah, I wish I was there though" Lola sulked as she scanned her hospital room "Oh Karen I need to go I have a call" Lola said as she saw Home flashing up on the screen of her blackberry which was on the side "Hello" she said

"Lola its Brax" the voice announced Lola sensed instantly he was annoyed.

"Hey what's up?" she asked cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in hospital?" Brax snapped.

"I told Charlie" Lola replied calmly.

"Yes but we are you brothers" Brax argued "Don't you think we had a right to now?"

"Yes but I knew if I told you, you would only worry" Lola said "Besides I'm supposed to keep my stress levels to a minimum and if you have called me to argue then I think my reason for not telling you is a pretty valid one don't you agree big brother" Lola couldn't hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok fine you win, but don't keep anything else form us ok. You might be thousands of miles away but you are still our sister" Brax sighed when he realised Lola had a point.

"Ok I promise" Lola was pleased Brax couldn't see her face because it would have given her away instantly. She was already hiding the truth about the pregnancy complications from him "So why did you really call me?" Lola wondered deliberately changing the subject.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news and we didn't want you to hear it from someone else and when I say someone else I mean on the news" Brax replied with a saddened tone.

"What is it?" Loa was now worried "Is everyone ok, is it mum?"

"No it's nothing like that why would mum get mentioned on the news, Lola its Tara Pirovic" Brax replied causing a small sigh of relief from Lola, before she realised what Brax had said "She's been found dead in her hotel room"

"What?" Lola gasped "When, how? Do you know what happened?"

"Apparently they think it was an accidental overdose" Brax explained dryly "They found her body early hours this morning" Brax said before pausing to hear Lola's reaction. But she didn't speak the line just went silent "Lola, Lo are you still there?" Brax asked with an edge of concern in his voice.

"Yes sorry I'm still here" Lola replied distantly "I just can't believe it, she was doing so well. Have her family been told?"

"If you mean Jake then yes I think so" Brax replied knowing full well who Lola was referring too.

"How did he take it? He must be devastated" Lola said softly.

"Lola to be honest I couldn't give a shit how Jake took it and after what he did, neither should you" Brax snapped more than he probably should have and he regretted it instantly when the line when silent again "I'm sorry it's just I can't think about him after what he did" Brax apologised.

"I know, I'm sorry babe I shouldn't have asked" Lola replied "Do you know when her funeral is?"

"No not yet why?" Brax wondered.

"Because if I'm not there then I want one of you guys to go for me, on my behalf" Lola replied causing Brax to frown.

"You're kidding right?" Brax asked "Jake will be there"

"I know, but I need you guys to do this one thing for me…Please Brax Tara meant a lot to me" Lola asked sternly.

"Ok one of us will be there, but we're only doing this for you" Brax frowned.

"Yes I know and I appreciate it" Lola smiled "So is that all you called for?"

"Well considering its 2.30am here baby girl, I didn't really call you to chat about the weather, but we can if you want" Brax grinned.

"No its fine" Lola laughed "I've been watching Gavin's gig actually so I'd kind of like to get back to that"

"Charming" Brax mocked a hurt tone "And you're sure you're ok about everything else?"

"Yes honey I'm a bit upset obviously, but I will be fine" Lola replied "Don't worry I'm not gonna go out and get lost in a crack pipe, I have my baby to think about now"

Brax couldn't hide the smile that was creeping across his face as he heard Lola say these words to him, finally his baby sister had something to sort her life out for and boy was she doing well.

After Lola had hung up the phone her first instinct was to flick to her photo gallery on her Iphone, she flicked straight to the file marked Friends and opened it, the first 10 photos were of her and Billy, Lola couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the photos of her and Billy wearing Gavin's hats and pulling funny faces.

Lola's smile soon vanished when she came to the pictures she had been looking for, they were photos of her and Tara, there were about fifty photos, some of them were of Tara and Lola and some were just of Tara. As Lola continued to scroll through the pictures it was then she came to the one that completely devastated her. It was of her and Tara holding their discharge letters; it was at that moment Lola made a promise to Tara…

_**Flashback**_

_Tara was sat in her room as Lola walked past, she suddenly walked back and knocked gently on Tara's door "Hey sweetie are you ok?" Lola asked curiously._

"_Hmm" Tara replied coldly._

"_Hey what is it? I thought you would be excited about going home to your family" Lola smiled as she sat on the bed next to Tara, who had now turned to face her. It was at that moment it dawned on Lola what Tara was worried about "Are you scared you'll fall off the wagon?"_

"_Yes" Tara admitted quietly "What if I can't do this by myself?"_

"_Hey you listen to me, you won't be by yourself. From what you have told me you have a family who loves you. And I promise if you need anything I am only at the other end of a phone" Lola reassured her frightened friend "You don't have to do this by yourself Tara I promise"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Lola thought about her conversation with Tara on her last day in Rehab and was confused as to why Tara hadn't called when she felt herself slipping, she checked her phone for any messages she might have received and forgot to reply to but there was noting. It wasn't until she opened her laptop and logged into her e-mails that she noticed something, there was a file marked **Read Later** Lola clicked on the file and was horrified as she scrolled through the long list of e-mails. It wasn't until she read the most recent one that she felt a rush of anger and hurt.

**Hiya Lola its Tara again, obviously I'm not important enough for you to respond to anymore. So much for me not being alone, because right now that's exactly how I feel. Hammer's dead Jake's in jail and you are the other side of the world refusing to take my calls or reply to my emails. **

**Things are bad again Lola, Dean is back in my life and I'm not sure if I want him to leave. I feel weak and betrayed and I'm scared of what I might do. Seeing as you are otherwise engaged I feel that maybe Crack is my only friend now. **

**I have also learned that whatever they teach us a rehab is complete crap, because right now I am starting to think that our good friend 'Charlie' is the only one who never seems to abandon me.**

**Believe me when I say I am not expecting any kind of reply because I have realised I am obviously not important enough to break yourself away from your amazing new life, you don't have any space in it for me and I know that. But I just want you to know that our friendship means something to me and if you were to call me now it might make all the difference. But like I said I'm not expecting miracles.**

**Anyway I'm gonna go and stop wasting your time. Thanks for keeping your promise. Love Tara x x**

Lola couldn't believe the message she was reading, why the hell hadn't she received this. Because whatever Tara thought she couldn't have been more wrong. Lola had assumed that because she hadn't heard anything form Tara that she was obviously doing ok. Lola couldn't have been any more wrong.

It wasn't until she continued to look through the other messages that it suddenly hit her. These messages had started to be redirected ever since she moved to New York that only meant one thing. Gavin had set up the file so Lola wouldn't receive the e-mails.

Lola could feel her blood boil inside her the more she thought about it, Gavin stopped Lola from getting Tara's e-mails, why would he do this, how dare he do this Lola kept thinking to herself. Lola was completely overcome with rage as she stood up and ripped the cannula out of her hand "Ow" she gasped as she put her hand over the small hole where the cannula had been to stop the bleeding. Lola quickly grabbed her jeans off the chair and slipped them on; she slipped her black jacket over the top of her Pyjama vest top and zipped it up before slipping on her shoes and heading for the door.

None of the nurses were stood nearby so Lola saw this as her opportunity to sneak out.

x-x-x-x

Gavin was just sorting out some things backstage when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Karen and Lenny were stood in ear shot as Gavin answered it "Hello"

"Oh hello is that Gavin Degraw?" a voice said rather urgently.

"Yeah, whose speaking" Gavin wondered who had his number.

"It's Dr Marsden at the hospital" the voice replied causing the colour from Gavin's face to drain away instantly. Karen and Lenny rushed to Gavin.

"Is it Lola is she ok?" Karen asked quickly, Gavin put his hand up to silence Karen.

"I'm afraid there is no easy way to say this" the doctor said as Gavin's heart started to race "But I'm afraid Lauren has gone"

"What?" Gavin gasped thinking the worst, it was then the doctor realised what he had said.

"Oh no I don't mean like that, I mean she is missing" the doctor quickly corrected himself. Gavin's heart started to beat again after its initial shock, it started to race again though when Gavin finally took in what the doctor had said.

"What do you mean she is missing?" Gavin frowned as he started to pace the room, attracting the attention of Billy and the other band members "When, how?" Gavin continued to pace.

"Er…I…I'm not sure about half an hour ago, one of the nurses spotted her leaving the main reception" the doctor tried to explain.

"Why the hell didn't she stop her?" Gavin yelled furiously "Do you know why she left?"

"Apparently Lola took a phone call just before she left" the doctor said as Gavin listened.

"GAV" Billy yelled from behind him interrupting Gavin's phone call, he turned and Billy gestured towards the door. Gavin turned quickly and there she was standing in front of him an extremely pale and furious looking Lola.

"Its ok doc she's here" Gavin sighed as he looked at the fragile woman walking towards him "Lola what are you doing here?" Gavin asked as he rushed towards her, Lola just pushed him away. Everything inside her wanted to hit out at Gavin but she just couldn't find the energy.

"How could you do that?" Lola yelled to a confused Gavin "You redirected Tara's e-mails"

Gavin's face dropped when he realised what Lola was talking about "Babe I didn't…"

"You didn't what?" Lola yelled furiously attracting the attention of a few fans who had gathered to get Gavin's autograph "Do you have any idea what you have done, what guilt you have put on my shoulders"

Gavin just stared at Lola, he was more concerned about the state she was in rather than what she was yelling at him for "Lola calm down baby" Gavin tried to grab her arm but she shoved him away again.

"No I don't want you to touch me, not after what you have done" Lola cried.

"Lola I was trying to protect you. I didn't want her to drag you down again with her messages" Gavin replied.

"Protect me from what, who I really am" Lola screamed "I thought you loved me, I thought we were in this together"

"We are. Of course I love you" Gavin said as he continued to watch Lola getting more and more angry.

"Then why did you hide them from me?" Lola replied furiously. Everyone else in the room was completely puzzled by the argument until Lola finally revealed what had got her so angry "She's dead Gavin" Lola cried "Tara's dead"

"Shit" Gavin gasped as he threw his hands behind his head "Baby I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No you didn't" Lola replied "You made me break my promise to her Gavin, and now she's dead because of me"

"I'm sorry" Gavin said as he moved closer to Lola but she just pushed him away again.

"I told you not to touch me" she yelled again before turning to walk away. Gavin paused for a few moments before deciding to follow Lola; he followed her out of the venue and onto the sidewalk.

"Lola wait" Gavin yelled as he followed her, Lola spun as she felt Gavin's hand on her arm "I messed up and I'm sorry, but I swear I thought I was protecting you"

"It's not me that needed protecting" Lola sighed as she had tears in her eyes "She had no-one Gav and I told her I would be there for her whenever she needed me, and what did I do abandon her the first chance I get" Lola's eyes were full of tears.

"What are you saying?" Gavin was confused; he was still watching Lola cautiously as they stood on the sidewalk arguing under the street lights.

"I'm saying that I'm scared Gavin. The life I have lived over the years has only left me with a few people I can rely on and now one of them is dead, the only thing I want in the whole world right now is a hug from my big brother and he isn't even in this country" Lola cried "I'm starting to wonder whether me moving here was the right choice for me after all"

Lola's words hit Gavin like a baseball bat in the stomach, how could she think like this. Gavin watched as Lola slowly turned and walked away from him. Although he desperately wanted to go after her his body was paralysed to the spot by what she had just said.

"Gavin where is she going?" Billy asked as he rushed outside "What happened?" Billy didn't wait for an answer as he ran up the sidewalk after Lola "Lola wait" he yelled as he caught up with her. Lola turned and smiled weakly when she saw Billy approach her "Shouldn't you be in hospital?"

Lola just shrugged her reply "Hey do you know what I think" Billy smiled widely.

"No what do you think?" Lola said as she rolled her eyes at Billy.

"I think now is an awesome time for Ben and Jerry's" he smirked causing Lola to giggle little "Come on I think that café over there may have some" he grinned as he grabbed Lola's hand and led her towards the café across the road from where they were stood.

x-x-x

Gavin jumped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder "She's had a lot of information to process today" Karen said from behind him "Let Billy talk to her"

"I just feel like sometimes I don't know how to reach her" Gavin frowned as he watched Lola disappear inside the café hand in hand with Billy "She regrets coming here, what if I'm not enough to keep her here Karen?"

"That's nonsense Gavin" Karen frowned "I've seen the way she looks at you, and the things she has to put with…" Karen realised she had said to much the minute the words left her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"You're not the only one who has been keeping things away from her" Karen sighed as she took her blackberry out of her bag "Here take a look at these?" she added as she passed the phone to Gavin.

On the screen was a list of E-mails to Lola one had the subject title **Crack Whore go home "**How many are there?" Gavin asked as he scrolled down the screen.

"About 300" Karen replied.

"And Lola's read all of these?" Gavin asked curiously.

"Yes most of them, well apart from the really awful ones" Karen said as she took her phone off Gavin.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Gavin wondered why Lola had kept these messages from him.

"Because she didn't want to ruin your relationship with your fans, she said she doesn't want your true fans to suffer" Karen explained "Gavin Lola loves you more than you realise, and I know what she said in the heat of the moment, but judging by the fact she gave up her family to be here with you then I very much doubt that she meant it"

x-x-x

Lola frowned as she watched Billy staring at her while she was tucking in to some Cookie dough ice-cream "What?" she frowned.

"I can't ever imagine fame changing you" Billy laughed "You are definitely one in a million Lola Braxton"

"Why thank you Mr Norris" Lola giggled as she spooned some ice-cream into her mouth "But I'm not sure Gav would agree with you though. I have been a bitch to him lately"

"Lola you have every right to lash out, you have travelled across the world to be with him only to find out your best friend is dead and you have a condition in your pregnancy that could kill you during childbirth" Billy sighed "I'd be a bit pissed off too"

"Wow Gavin has been busy filling you all in" Lola replied with an air of annoyance in her voice.

"Not all of us, just the people who matter to him, Lola he's scared" Billy smiled weakly "He doesn't want to lose you again"

"Why is he so adamant that he is going to lose me again?" Lola frowned "I'm not going to anywhere"

"Oh come on none of us know that for sure, any of us could die at any moment" Billy tried to explain causing Lola to chuckle.

"God don't tell Gavin that he'll go all Soldier on you next" Lola teased causing Billy to chuckle.

"Alright look at it this way, what if the roles were reversed and Gavin was…" Billy said before being cut off by an amused Lola.

"Pregnant" she giggled causing Billy to roll his eyes.

"No but what if Gavin was doing something that put a risk on his life and he had the choice to stop it, how would you feel" Billy felt like he had finally got through to Lola when he saw her thinking.

"I'd want him to stop and think about what would happen to him" Lola replied as she thought more about her decision to keep the baby "This is really hard for him isn't it" she finally realised as she put her spoon inside her empty bowl.

"Yes, just like its hard for him knowing that one set back could also kill you" Billy replied "You're brother told him about what the doctor had said if you ever used Crack again. When Gavin read the message from Tara he panicked, he didn't want you to relapse. Lola you didn't see what he was like the when he came back after seeing you in hospital"

"I came back with him after I was in hospital" Lola was now extremely confused.

"No he visited you after you relapsed during your tour in Melbourne" Billy admitted causing Lola's jaw to drop "After your agent found you unconscious on the bathroom floor in your hotel room he rang Lenny and Lenny told Gavin, he was in the middle of recording his album, but flew straight out there to see you"

"No-one said anything" Lola replied in shock, then it hit her. One of the nurses had mentioned a visitor that didn't leave his name; he was tall, dark hair and wearing a leather jacket. Lola just assumed it must have been Liam.

Before she had chance to reply she heard the bell above the café door ring, as she turned she saw Gavin cautiously approaching her "I'll leave you to it" Billy said as he stood up and left Lola sat at an empty table.

"Can I sit" Gavin said as he gestured to the empty chair next to Lola. Lola smiled and nodded "I'm sorry I fucked up again baby"

"It's ok" Lola replied "And I'm sorry for what I said about making a mistake by coming here to be with you"

"Look I'm not going to say it'll be easy and I won't be gutted but I want you to know that if you did want to go back to Aus…" Gavin started but Lola cut him off.

"You don't need to say it" Lola frowned "I know I can go back whenever I want. But I meant what I said when I came back here, you're my home"

"That's good" Gavin sighed "because I was a little worried I might have to dig out the receipt for that ring" he chuckled.

"No chance Mr Degraw, your stuck with me" Lola laughed as she put her hand on Gavin's "Listen I know you were only trying to protect me from all the bad stuff baby, but I mean it when I say you really don't need to. I might be a recovering addict and drugs are my weakness, but when it comes to anything else I am definitely not weak. Brax and Heath made sure of that" Lola smiled.

"Yeah I'm starting to get that" Gavin replied as he looked into Lola's eyes "I just can't help wanting to protect you, its not because I think you're weak it's just the way I am I guess. I love you so much and protecting you just comes instinctively"

"Yeah I know the feeling" Lola smiled as she watched Gavin trace her knuckles with his thumb "I know it's not your fault what happened to Tara I guess I was just looking for someone to blame"

"So we're good then, you and me I mean" Gavin said with a small smile, Lola reached over the table and planted a kiss gently on Gavin's lips before pulling away.

"What do you think?" Lola grinned as she bit her lip and sat back on her seat.

"That's good" Gavin replied as he stood up and pulled Lola to stand. He started to drag her out of the Café.

"Gavin where are we going?" she giggled as she followed him.

"I'm getting you back to hospital" Gavin said as he opened the door of a taxi "I can't have you breaking your promise of never leaving me now can I" he chuckled as he got in beside her and told the taxi to take them to the hospital.

x-x-x

Gavin was just tucking Lola into bed when the doctor arrived with a machine "Hello Miss Braxton, nice of you to join us again" the doctor chuckled as he sat on the chair next to Lola's bed and turned the machine on. Lola knew instantly what the doctor was going to do so she lifted her vest top up to just underneath her bra. She jumped when the doctor squirted some cold jelly on her stomach "Right lets see what's going on inside here" he smiled.

Suddenly a fast beating sound filled the room causing Gavin to frown "Is that your heartbeat?" Gavin wondered.

"No" Lola giggled as she shook her head "That's our baby's heartbeat" she added as Gavin grabbed her hand, his face was now filled ear to ear with a grin.

"And there is your baby" The doctor smiled "I'd say you were about 18 weeks, does that sound right?" the doctor smiled as he turned to Lola and Gavin who's shocked faces spoke a thousand words "I take that as a no then" the doctor smiled "Is this a problem?" he asked.

"No" Gavin replied first.

"And there is no question who the father is?" the doctor winced waiting for a reaction.

"No of course not" Lola frowned as she looked at Gavin "I know exactly when this baby was conceived" Lola could tell Gavin was thinking "Vegas" she mouthed silently causing Gavin to laugh out loud.

"You're kidding" Gavin chuckled.

Lola blushed and nodded as they both thought back to a one night stand they had two months after Lola came back to America and a few months before they actually got together properly. A night they both swore that _what happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas. _Yet here they were nearly five months later engaged and expecting a baby.

"Right so now we have established that, would you like to know the sex of you're baby?" the doctor asked changing the subject quickly.

"Yes please" they both replied simultaneously.

"It's a boy" the doctor smiled. Gavin reached over and kissed Lola's head both of them were ecstatic to be expecting a son.

**Ok so I would love to hear what you think so far. Please review even it is only a few lines.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little patchy, it is an idea I had today and I wanted to add it as soon as possible. **

**Next time-**

**Gavin and Lola go to Sydney and visit Summer Bay, what surprise has Charlie got planned for Lola?**

**Ruby makes a shocking discovery causing the Braxton Brothers to worry about their sister.**

**Lola is shaken when Cheryl brings a guest to a family meal, how will everyone react when they find out who he is and what he did?**


	10. Surprises Part 1

**Ok so I have decided to write this chapter in two parts because it was getting too long.**

Lola was just packing the last few things into her suitcase when Gavin came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist before burying his face into her shoulder and hair "I love you" he whispered as he lifted his head and put his hand gently on Lola's slightly swollen stomach, Lola covered Gavin's hand with hers "I still can't believe you have a 5 month old baby in there" Gavin smiled.

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when we tell them how pregnant I am" Lola giggled as she felt Gavin plant gentle kisses down her neck "Gavin stop I have to finish packing"

Gavin reached forwards while he continued to kiss Lola's neck and slammed the suitcase lid down.

"There, finished" he said in between kisses "Whatever you didn't pack we can get in Sydney" he added as he rested his hands on Lola's hips and spun her round so she was now facing him. Lola reached up behind Gavin's neck and kissed him before pulling away gently.

"Babe come on look we need to get ready, the doctor is coming round soon to make sure I'm ok to fly, we really need to…ow" Lola gasped quickly as she put her hand on her stomach.

"You ok?" Gavin asked as he moved his hand from Lola's hip to her cheek. Lola nodded and smiled back at him.

"Yeh, the baby's kicking" Lola giggled as she grabbed Gavin's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Wow" Gavin exhaled in disbelief.

"It's happened before, but I didn't realise what it was until the doctor said how pregnant I was. This is really happening isn't it?" Lola said as she looked up into Gavin's eyes

"Yes it is" Gavin replied as he continued to feel his son kicking.

x-x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

Charlie had spent most of the morning rushing around like a headless chicken, she was frantically trying to get things ready for Lola and Gavin's arrival "Charlie I'm sure Lola won't mind if the bedding doesn't match the curtains" Brax frowned as he watched Charlie frantically search for the plum bedding to match the plum curtains in the guest room.

"Typical man" Charlie exclaimed "I told you I want everything to be perfect for them. Did you remember to organise the menus?" she frowned as she pulled some plum bedding out of the cupboard "There got it, do you think I should iron it before I put it on the bed"

"Ok that's enough, Charlie stop" Brax said as he grabbed both of Charlie's arms and stopped her dead "You are going to do yourself an injury if you carry on like this. Lola is coming to see us. She might have a recording deal now, but she is still the same Lola Braxton"

"You're right" Charlie frowned "I'm sorry I have been a bit crazy, I just want everything to be perfect, Gavin trusts me with this"

"Yes because he knows you know the real Lola Braxton. You know what she will and won't like" Brax reassured her "You have done a fantastic job babe, Lo's gonna love it"

"Do you really think so?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"I know so" Brax smiled as he pulled Charlie closer to him and kissed her forehead.

x-x-x-x

Ruby and Casey were sat in The Diner eating some lunch when they were approached by Irene and Leah "Hey you two" Irene smiled "Do you have any final numbers yet?"

"Er…I'm not sure you'll have to speak to Charlie" Ruby replied "I don't think all the River Boys have replied yet"

"No they won't" Casey interrupted "They'll just turn up"

"Yes but we need rough numbers Casey" Leah frowned

"Ok Rubes how many River boys did Charlie say she had invited?" Casey asked Ruby curiously.

"Erm all of them I think" Ruby replied "Why?"

"Well if Charlie's invited them all then they will all come" Casey replied with a smile.

"How can you be so sure love?" Irene replied

"Because this is Lola's party, believe me they'll all be here…unless" Casey added with a cheeky grin.

"Unless what?" Ruby wondered curiously.

"Unless they are in jail, then that could make things a little difficult" Casey laughed causing Irene and Leah to share a shocked glance.

x-x-x

**New York (Mid Air)**

Lola and Gavin had been on the plane for almost 8 hours; Lola had managed to be seated in between Gavin and Billy which was good because neither Billy nor Lola could usually get to sleep on a plane.

Gavin however had been asleep for the last two hours leaving Lola and Billy playing eye-spy "I spy with my little eye something beginning with G" Billy chuckled.

"Gavin" Lola frowned as Billy nodded "For god sake Billy that's 4 times you said that one"

"I know sorry it's just the look on your face every time I do it again is priceless" Billy laughed as Lola hit him playfully.

"I think we should think of a different game" Lola suggested.

"Yep ok, how about Hang-man" Billy smiled.

"How about I hang you?" Lola teased "Seriously though I'm so bored and we have another…" Lola paused to look at her watch "13 hours and 28 minutes"

"We could always try thinking of some more lyrics for your song" Billy suggested finally causing Lola to nod enthusiastically "Ok what do you have so far?"

Lola took a piece of scrap paper and showed it to Billy, he squinted as he read the scribble from the crumpled piece of paper "Wow these are deep lyrics Lo" Billy sighed as he read the verses "Are they about anybody in particular?" he wondered curiously.

"Yeah kind of, I wrote them while I was in the hospital, you know just after I found out bout Tara. I wanted to do something to pay tribute to her and this was the only thing I could think of" Lola explained.

"Has Gav seen these?" Billy asked as he re-read the lyrics Lola had scribbled down.

Lola nodded slowly "Yeah he thinks they're pretty awesome, I just need to put some music to it" Lola added.

Billy grinned widely "That I can help you with" he said as he reached over and picked up his guitar.

Lola giggled loudly "Oh my god who brings a guitar on a plane?"

"What you honestly think I'd trust the guys who load the plane with this?" Billy replied as he raised his eye brows and brushed his hand gently across the guitar.

"Yeah good point" Lola smiled "So come on then let's see what you can come up with Mr Norris"

x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

Charlie had finished making the most of the arrangements for Lola and Gavin's arrival the only thing she was waiting on was their plane landing. Charlie decided to make the most of her last few hours of free time by taking Gracie for a walk to see Brax at Angelo's.

"Hey how's my two beautiful girls?" Brax smiled as she looked up from the bar and saw Charlie carrying Gracie towards him. He quickly moved towards her and kissed Charlie's lips gently "Hey baby" he whispered as he turned his attention to Gracie, who was now reaching her arms out for her Daddy.

"There you go sweetie" Charlie smiled as she handed Brax his daughter "This place looks great" Charlie smiled as she looked around Angelo's. It had been decorated ready for Lola and Gavin.

"Thanks, I've got to make the place look a bit special she is my baby sister after all" Brax replied with a smile.

x-x-x

**On the plane**

Gavin woke slowly to the sound of Billy and Lola singing quietly, Gavin picked up some of the lyrics that Lola had shown him. He was pleased Billy was helping her put them into a song "Hey sleeping beauty" Billy joked as he watched Gavin stretch.

"Told you he could sleep through anything" Lola giggled as she felt Gavin's prickly face brush against hers before kissing her on the cheek.

"Er…hello sorry to disturb you" a shaky voice interrupted them from the aisle, as Lola, Gavin and Billy turned they were shocked to see a middle aged woman with short brown a hair, wearing baggy jeans and a black t-shirt standing next to them "Your name is Lola Braxton right?" the woman asked as she looked straight at Lola, Gavin grabbed Lola's hand instinctively.

"Yeah that's right" Lola smiled as she looked at the shaking woman.

"Hi my name's Gail Francis, my daughter is a big fan of yours" Gail seemed to relax when Lola smiled at her "We take her to all of your supporting gigs and private performances, I wondered if you would mind taking a few minutes to meet her"

"Yes of course" Lola smiled as she stood up and shuffled past Gavin and out onto the aisle Gavin got up quickly to follow.

"Gav what are you doing?" Lola frowned as she turned to Gavin.

"I'm coming with you, she could be a serial killer for all we know" Gavin replied as he continued to follow Lola and Gail.

"A serial killer" Gavin's theory amused Lola "Seriously Gavin you really need to stop watching CSI" Lola teased.

"Hey with your track record I'm not taking any chances" Gavin frowned as he brushed his fingertips across the bullet scar on her shoulder.

"Fine" Lola surrendered as she continued to follow Gail. Lola and Gavin were surprised to see a young teenager sat smiling at them "Hi" Lola smiled as she approached the girl.

"Oh my god" the girl gasped as she moved an oxygen mask that was covering her face "I can't believe its you"

The young girl was quite thin, she had thin blonde hair and boney fingers, she was wearing jeans and a pink singlet with pink and black Nike sneakers.

"Yes its me" Lola smiled "What's your name?"

"Its Maria" the girl grinned widely "Oh my gosh I'm sorry it's just I never imagined" Maria was overwhelmed and so was Lola. She had never been greeted by a fan like this before. Maria was genuinely pleased to see her "And is that Gavin Degraw?" Maria gasped when she spotted Gavin hovering behind Lola.

"Yeah" Lola said as she sat down on the empty chair next to Maria "So Maria how come you're heading to Sydney?" Lola wondered why this obviously ill girl was travelling so far.

"Because you're going to be performing there" Maria replied causing a lump to form in Lola's throat "Then I am going to your gigs in Perth, Melbourne and New Zealand" she added excitedly "Mum got me the tickets"

"Wow" Lola gasped as she glanced at Gavin who was grinning widely "Tell you what Maria, how would you like backstage passes to all them gigs, you can even come and a have dinner with me and Gavin before every show"

Lola could see a light shining brightly in Maria's eyes as she suggested such a lovely treat "Oh my god do you mean that?" Gail gasped.

"Yes of course here write down your details and I'll give them to the tour managers" Lola replied as she handed Gail a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thank you so much" Gail grinned as she handed Lola the pen and paper back.

"Your welcome" Lola smiled "Bye Maria" she added as she waved at Maria before heading back to her seat with Gavin.

"You are too kind for your own good sometimes do you know that" Gavin whispered as they made their way back to their seats "I can't see security being to happy with a plus one following us everywhere"

"Yeah well I thought of that" Lola replied with a cheeky grin "I'm gonna bring Heath with us"

x-x-x

Brax was waiting for Lola and Gavin at the airport, Charlie was waiting at the house for a delivery.

Brax stood up from the seat he was sat on when he spotted his baby sister walking towards him, she was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and matching jumper, her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Lola started to skip a little as she rushed towards Brax she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "Hey baby girl" Brax grinned as he wrapped his arms around Lola.

Gavin shook Brax's hand when Lola finally released her brother from the tight hug she had trapped Brax in "Hey mate" Brax smiled before looking curiously towards Billy.

"Oh Brax this is Billy Norris" Lola smiled; Billy walked forwards cautiously and shook Brax's hand.

"Right come on you, Charlie is waiting for us" Brax grinned as he draped his arm casually across Lola's shoulders; Lola looped one arm around her brother's waist and grabbed Gavin's hand with the other hand. Brax was carrying Lola's bag for her.

x-x-x

Charlie was extremely excited for Lola's arrival "She's here" she yelled as she rushed to open the front door. Ruby, Casey and Heath all came into the lounge to greet Lola, Gavin and Billy. Charlie didn't speak she just rushed to hug Lola "Hey" she beamed excitedly causing Lola to giggle.

"Hello Charlie" Lola smiled as she managed to pull away.

"Hi Gavin" Charlie smiled as she hugged Gavin, while Lola hugged Casey, Ruby and Heath "Did you bring them?" Charlie whispered but Lola heard her.

Lola turned just in time to see Gavin pull a black velvet bag out of his jeans pocket "What's that?" Lola wondered as she took the bag before turning the contents out into the palm of her hand. Two white gold rings fell into her hand, one was encrusted with diamonds and the other one was a bit wider but plain "Oh my god" Lola gasped.

"You've ruined the surprise now" Charlie frowned.

"What surprise?" Lola replied as she searched the room for an answer, Ruby, Heath, Brax and Casey were all grinning. Even Billy knew what was going on it would seem judging by his wide grin to match everyone elses.

"You're going to have to tell her now" Brax interrupted.

"You know how I said I wanted to get married in Sydney?" Gavin smiled as he moved a few steps closer to Lola and took the rings out of her hand "Well we are"

"What?" Lola frowned "I thought you had changed your mind about that, you haven't mentioned it since I was in hospital"

"That's because I have been arranging it with Charlie, she's planned the whole thing" Gavin explained causing Lola to turn to Charlie quickly.

"When?" Lola whispered

"Tomorrow" Charlie smiled "At 11am"

"11am, but I don't have a dress or flowers or…" Lola panicked.

"Yes you do baby, Charlie has planned it all, right down to the cake and wedding favours" Gavin said as he pulled Lola towards him "I just had to pick up the rings from the jewellers before we left New York"

"And pay" Charlie added.

"Yeah and pay" Gavin laughed at Charlie's interruption.

Lola just put her hand up to her mouth "Thank you" she smiled as tears filled her eyes "I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow"

**Hope this was ok for you all, I have started to write the next chapter and hope to add it within the next few days. I have been searching the internet for Lola's wedding dress and have finally found the right one I think would suit her, if you would like a sneak peak please review and I will send you the link x x**

**I added a fan for Lola because I wanted her to be quite popular in the States. I wanted her to be recognised in the same way as Gavin but not a much (hope that makes sense), plus it will all be connected to a dark memory from Lola's past in New York that will come to light soon.**

**Next time-**

**Lola and Gavin get married but who is the uninvited guest?**

**Brax, Heath and Gavin step in to protect Lola, but who from?**

**When Bianca has a health scare with her baby, but will Lola help?**


	11. Surprises Part 2

**Braxton's House**

It was about 6.30am when Lola was disturbed from her sleep by a knock on the bedroom door "Lola" a voice whispered. Charlie walked through the door with a cup in her hand "I brought you some peppermint tea, to steady your nerves" Charlie smiled as she turned on the lamp and sat on the end of Lola's bed.

Lola rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted at Charlie through half open eyes "Charlie, I wasn't nervous because I was asleep" Lolo groaned.

"Yes well I thought you might want to get up before Gracie" Charlie replied "It'll be crazy when she wakes up"

"Alright fine, give me that" Lola frowned as she took the mug of tea off Charlie "Thanks again for doing all of this"

"Hey it's my pleasure, I just hope you like it" Charlie replied, Lola could see she was a little uneasy.

"I'm sure it will be perfect" Lola giggled "Now stop worrying or I will make you drink some of this awful tea" she added as she pulled a face after a sip of peppermint tea.

x-x-x

It wasn't long before Ruby and Gracie were awake, Lola had been in the shower and was waiting on Marilyn to come and do her hair and make-up. It was now 8.30 and Lola was sat playing with Gracie "Just think you and Gavin will have one of them soon enough" Ruby smiled as she sat on the sofa next to Lola, Charlie sat in the chair opposite.

"Yeah, sooner than you think actually" Lola replied with a cheeky smile "I'm not a few months like we first thought, I am actually 19 weeks" Lola giggled as she saw Charlie and Ruby's jaws drop.

"But you weren't with Gavin then, is it his baby?" Ruby asked boldly.

"Ruby" Charlie scolded her daughter instantly.

"Yes" Lola replied quickly "Lets just say what happens in Vegas" Lola chuckled as she remembered the night she got pregnant.

"Oh my god, you bad girl" Charlie giggled before being interrupted by a knock at the door "Ooh that'll be Marilyn" she said as she stood up.

"Morning ladies" Marilyn sang in her usual cheerful tone as she walked into the Braxton Lounge "Hi Lola"

"Hello Marilyn" Lola replied as she walked towards the table where Marilyn had put her bags.

"So do you have any idea what you want?" Marilyn asked as she looked at Lola.

"Er…Yeh something natural I think, I would know better if I could see my dress" Lola frowned in Charlie's direction.

"I told you before Lo, Gavin said you weren't allowed to see it until you were completely ready" Charlie replied.

"Ok well maybe a hair down do then?" Marilyn smiled as she ran her hands through Lola's hair.

"Yes please" Lola smiled as she looked nervously towards Ruby. Lola wanted her scar to be hidden.

x-x-x

**The Sands**

Meanwhile at the sands Heath and Brax were having issues of their own and were wondering whether to tell Gavin or not "So he isn't coming?" Heath snapped angrily.

"No he says he has a prior engagement he can't get out of" Brax replied, he was as equally angry as Heath.

"What and this 'prior engagement' is more important than his only daughter" Heath frowned "I can't believe dad could be this selfish"

"Honestly" Brax said as his eyebrows rose "You didn't see this one coming?"

"Ok yeah I thought it would happen but I hoped he might be different just this once, at least for Lola's sake" Heath admitted "Trouble is how the hell do we tell her that dad isn't coming to her wedding because basically he can't be bothered?"

"I have no idea" Brax said as he slumped into a chair.

x-x-x

**The Braxton's**

Marilyn had been working on Lola's hair and make-up for almost two hours it was now almost 10.30 "Oh my gosh" Charlie gasped as she saw Lola "You look beautiful"

"Yes and you're not even wearing your dress yet" Ruby smiled as she came into the room wearing a short dusky pink dress, which fell just above her knee, her hair was pinned up in a loose bun.

"Come on Charlie please can I see my dress now?" Lola pleaded desperately. Charlie quickly disappeared out of the room for a few moments, before returning with a black zip up bag. She hung the hanger on the door before unzipping the bag to reveal a beautiful Ivory wedding gown. Lola didn't speak she just put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"You don't like it do you?" Charlie panicked.

"Charlie it's amazing, I love it" Lola said with tears filling her eyes.

"No Lola you can't cry, think about you're make up" Charlie smiled as she hugged Lola.

"Come on lets get it on" Ruby interrupted "I'm dying to see the finished result"

Lola, Charlie and Ruby all headed into the bedroom.

When the girls had finished Charlie came out first followed by Ruby and then finally Lola, Lola smiled widely when she saw her mum standing in the lounge wearing a lilac trouser suit. Marilyn had let her in.

"Oh my gosh" Marilyn gasped as she saw Lola, walk into the room.

"Oh my god you look so beautiful sweetheart" Cheryl beamed as Lola slowly approached her mum.

"Thanks" Lola giggled "So do you, all of you" she added as she looked around the room at the perfectly dressed women standing around her, Charlie's dress was the same colour as Ruby's but was floor length, her hair was also pulled back into a bun.

"Where missing someone" Ruby smiled as she disappeared into the bedroom, she came out of the bedroom carrying Gracie; she was wearing a white dress.

"Hello angel" Lola smiled as she reached to hug Gracie.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by a gentle knocking at the door, as Charlie opened it she was shocked to see Brax, Heath and Casey all stood at the door "What's wrong, why did you knock you have a key?"

"Well we didn't know which room Lola was getting dressed in" Brax admitted as he walked into the lounge.

"Brax what's going on" Cheryl asked when she noticed the worried looks on her son's faces "Is it Gavin, he's done a runner hasn't he?"

"Mum" Lola snapped. She turned to look at her brothers who were all standing in awe of her.

"You look incredible" Heath said first.

"Stunning" Casey added before finally being interrupted by Brax.

"I told you it would be perfect" he smiled as he turned to Charlie.

"Hang on you picked this?" Lola frowned as she looked curiously at her eldest brother.

"Yeh" Brax nodded "Look can we talk for a minute" Brax said as he took Lola's hand and led her into the bedroom.

"What is it?" Lola asked "What's happened Brax?"

"There isn't any easy way to say this honey" Brax started causing Lola to worry.

"Oh god mum's right Gavin isn't coming is he?" Lola gasped.

"Of course he's coming" Brax frowned "He loves you"

"Then what is it" Lola snapped "For goodness sakes Brax tell me"

"Dad's not coming" Brax finally confessed causing Lola to pause for a few moments "Lola I'm sorry" he added.

"No its fine" Lola replied "If he wants to miss his only daughter getting married then that's up to him"

"Yeah but, what about him giving you away" Brax wondered "Aren't you upset?"

"No why would I be" Lola shrugged "I hadn't planned on dad giving me anyway" Brax looked confused "I was kind of hoping you would"

"What?" Brax gasped as his jaw almost hit the floor "You want me to give you away" he repeated what Lola had suggested.

"Yes why not" Lola sighed "Look Dad might have been the one who was there for me when I got too involved in drugs but that is the only time he was there for me. You're the one who taught me to ride a bike and walked me to and from school every day when I was little. You cooked my dinner and helped me with my home work" Lola smiled as she took hold of Brax's hand "You are the only person I would ever want to give me away"

Brax couldn't believe what Lola was saying, he couldn't hide the fact a lump had formed in his throat "Will you give me away Darryl?" Lola smiled.

"Of course I will" Brax choked as he pulled Lola into a tight hug.

"Hey mind my hair and dress" Lola giggled as she pushed Brax away gently.

"Sorry" Brax laughed as he pulled away instantly, he didn't want to ruin her hair and make-up.

x-x-x

**The Beach**

Gavin was surprised by how much trouble Charlie had gone to, the beach was decorated perfectly, with white rose petals and candles marking an aisle to a small archway which had been decorated with soft pink and white roses. The guests were gathering on the white chairs Charlie had put out for them. Gavin felt a little unnerved as he stood under the archway with Billy and looked into the distance he spotted gangs of men walking towards the 'wedding area' of the beach wearing black suits.

"Ok they're here" Leah smiled as she walked and sat on one of the chairs.

Gavin took a deep breath as he watched Heath and his mum take their seats at the front.

The music played it was I do- by Susie Suh. Charlie and Ruby started walking down the aisle in their pink dresses, then that's when Lola arrived, she had her hand looped through Brax's arm. Brax put his hand on top of Lola's when he realised how tightly she was holding on "Relax" he whispered, which seemed to calm her.

It wasn't until Lola looked up and saw Gavin standing waiting for her with Billy at the front that she relaxed completely. Gavin and Billy were both wearing the same grey suits as Brax and heath and Casey, with black shirts and black ties. Lola smiled when she noticed the black hat Gavin was wearing. She was relieved when she finally arrived at Gavin's side "You look amazing" Gavin grinned as he took Lola's hand from Brax.

"You better take good care of her" Brax warned before kissing Lola on the cheek and sitting in the empty seat next to Charlie and Ruby, Casey was sat the other side of Ruby holding Gracie. Lola couldn't help but giggle at her older brother's warning to Gavin, especially when she realised how nervous Gavin seemed. Lola glanced behind her quickly to see what Gavin was looking at.

"Who are they?" Gavin whispered cautiously as he eyed the men in suits from earlier.

"Oh don't worry about them they're family" Lola grinned as she turned back to face Gavin.

x-x-x

"Doesn't she look beautiful" Colleen sighed as she watched the ceremony "I love a good wedding"

"Colleen shush" Irene snapped as she nudged Colleen's arm.

x-x-x

"Ok so you are using your own vows is that right?" the registrar announced causing Lola to glare at Gavin.

"Are we?" She growled causing Gavin to remember something he had forgotten.

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?" he replied instantly.

"Yep" Lola sighed" It's ok though I have something worked out"

"Ok Gavin if you would like to continue" the registrar interrupted

"Lauren I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle" Gavin paused to get his breath before continuing, he could see the tears in Lola's eyes "I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life"

"Ok Lauren" the registrar gestured for Lola to go next.

"Wow" Lola gasped "Yeah thanks for the warning Gavin" she blushed as she tried to think of the vows she had read on her laptop the night Gavin proposed to her "Ok, Gavin Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live" Lola stuttered.

"Right lovely now for the rings" The registrar smiled as she looked to Billy. Billy took the rings out of his jacket pocket and handed them to the registrar, Billy decided pretending to lose the rings in a room full of scary looking men was not the best idea.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day" Gavin smiled as he slid the diamond encrusted ring onto Lola's shaking finger. Lola took the ring from the registrar's book and repeated what Gavin had said.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day" Lola said as she too slipped the wide plain white gold wedding band on to Gavin's finger.

"Throughout this ceremony, Lauren and Gavin have vowed in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards eachother. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings" Gavin and Lola grinned widely at eachother as the registrar legalized their marriage "Therefore it is my pleasure to now pronounce them Husband and Wife. You my now kiss your bride"

Gavin didn't need asking twice he moved closer to Lola pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The crowd was elated as Lola and Gavin sealed their marriage with a kiss.

"Get a room" One of the men from the back called causing Lola to break away and giggle.

x-x-x

After the ceremony Gavin and Lola headed to the reception which had been arranged to take place at Angelo's "I still can't believe you and Charlie did all of this without me knowing" Lola smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gavin's waist and walked with him through the car park, he had his arm draped across her shoulders.

"I know I surprise myself sometimes" Gavin replied playfully "No, Charlie did most of it. Now are you ready to greet our guests Mrs Degraw?"

"Mmm I could get used to that" Lola giggled as she lifted her dress to climb the stairs up to Angelo's.

"Please stand for the arrival of Mr and Mrs Degraw" Heath announced over the microphone, everyone was standing and clapping as Gavin and Lola made their way to the top table. Charlie, Brax, Cheryl, Ruby, Casey, and Billy were all waiting for them. Heath returned to the table after making the announcement.

As Gavin turned to look at Lola he noticed she was frowning "You ok?" he wondered curiously.

"Yeah, it's just a shame your mum and dad couldn't be here" Lola sighed as she looked around the room of guests.

"It was too short notice for them, besides we will be doing all of this when we get back anyway" Gavin grinned "Just a small service this time, I thought we could get our rings blessed in church"

Lola didn't reply she just nodded and smiled.

x-x-x

It wasn't long after dinner and the speech's that Lola and Gavin were called up for their first dance "I hope it isn't one of your songs" Lola smiled as she walked hand in hand with Gavin to the dance floor, the music started playing and Lola giggled when she recognized the song instantly it was Ray LaMontagne- You are the best thing.

Lola and Gavin danced on the dance floor alone first before being joined by Brax and Charlie, Ruby and Casey, Heath and Cheryl. Billy had asked April to dance and she was happy to oblige

"I love you so much, you know that" Gavin sighed as he danced with Lola.

"Yeah I'm kind of getting that" Lola replied "I love you too" Gavin spun Lola round before pulling her back into him again.

Heath smiled as he watched Lola and Gavin, he was so grateful to Gavin for making his sister so happy "She's done well hasn't she" Cheryl said softly as she too watched her daughter.

"Yeah she has" Heath smiled fondly as he continued to watch Lola.

Heath was surprised to be interrupted by a ghostly voice behind him "Do you mind if I cut in?" Heath spun quickly and was shocked by who he saw. Standing behind him larger than life dressed in a black suit was Tony.

"What the fuck do you want?" Heath spat furiously "You have no right to be here"

"Of course he does" Cheryl interrupted "I invited him"

"What, Why?" Heath yelled furiously causing people to turn and look and the music to cut off instantly, leaving the room silent.

Lola was terrified by the sight, Gavin watched as all the colour from Lola's cheeks just disappeared.

"Hey what's going on?" Brax interrupted "What are you doing here?" Brax wondered as he looked towards Tony.

"I invited him, we are seeing eachother again" Cheryl explained causing Lola's legs to almost buckle underneath her.

"Babe what's wrong?" Gavin asked as he caught his new wife instinctively.

"I have to say I couldn't believe what your mum was telling me at first" Tony said smugly as he moved towards Lola "My little Lola getting married" he reached his hand up and brushed Lola's cheek with his finger.

"You sick bastard, don't touch her" Heath yelled as he launched at Tony, punching him and knocking him to the ground.

"Heath stop" Brax intervened immediately "What are you doing?" he snarled as he restrained his violent brother.

"Make him leave" Lola begged Gavin as she tugged frantically on his sleeve "Please Gavin make him go away"

Gavin could feel Lola shaking in his arms "Baby who is he?" Gavin asked "Tell me"

"Oh my god Tony are you ok?" Cheryl asked as she rushed to Tony's side. Lola didn't need to answer Gavin because as soon as Cheryl said Tony's name Gavin turned quickly, he grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

Lola couldn't bare to be in the room any longer she lifted her dress and rushed out of the restaurant "Lola wait" Charlie called after her.

As Lola got outside she couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding and her head was spinning "Lola what is it?" Charlie asked as she put her hand on Lola's back "Sweetie talk to me please"

"I…I…ca…I can't…can't breathe" Lola gasped as she held her chest.

"Oh god" Charlie realized Lola was struggling "Lola its going to be ok sweetie, come on sit down here" she added as she helped Lola to a seat "I'll go and fetch Sid"

"No" Lola struggled "P…P…Please Stay…with…m…me"

x-x-x

Casey and Ruby were busy clearing the restaurant of guests, Irene offered to take Gracie back to her house until things calmed down.

"Do you want to explain to me way the hell you're both behaving like animals" Brax yelled over the aggression of both Heath and Gavin. Brax was now restraining the two men with the help of some of the other River boys (Who had stuck around when things kicked off)

"Why don't you tell them?" Heath spat at Tony furiously "Tell them what you made her do?"

"Tony what is he talking about?" Cheryl asked nervously.

"I don't know what he is talking about" Tony replied smugly "Come on love lets go home"

"You're not going outside, not while she's out there" Gavin snapped as he tried to launch at Tony again remembering Lola was outside "You stay away from her"

Brax noticed the menacing smile Tony gave Gavin "Heath tell me" Brax yelled finally.

"He used to do things to Lola while mum was asleep and we were out" Heath finally admitted, causing Brax and Casey to now fly at Tony. Everyone in the room were stunned by what they had just heard, the River Boys were furious, Ruby was stunned and Cheryl was devastated.

As the boys started a full attack on Tony they were horrified to hear Indi running in from outside "Its Lola she can't breathe" Indi gasped. Gavin was the first to rush out of the door; he was followed by Heath, Brax, Casey Ruby and Billy.

"Lola baby are you ok?" Gavin asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"I can't breathe it hurts" Lola managed in between gasps; suddenly Sid was next to them he had gone back after he heard Charlie shouting for help.

"Ok Lola, can you show me where the pain is coming from?" Sid asked as Lola pointed to her chest "You are having what seems to be a panic attack. Lola I need you to listen carefully. You need to steady you're breathing and to do that I need you too breath when I tell you too ok" Sid said and Lola nodded.

"Ok Breathe in" Sid ordered "And out…in and out" Sid continued until Lola's breathing steadied itself, Gavin quickly pulled Lola into a tight hug as she started to breath normally again. And all three of the Braxton brothers were shaken by what they had seen.

x-x-x

Lola was helped back inside Angelo's by Gavin and Heath. Brax had gone to sit on the beach with Charlie. "Come and sit down" Cheryl said as she rushed to her daughter.

"Where's Tony?" Heath asked as he helped Lola onto a chair.

"The boys have dealt with him" Cheryl replied "Tony won't be coming back here again, or going anywhere else for that matter. What happened out there?"

"Nothing, I just had a panic attack" Lola replied defensively raising suspicion from Heath. As Gavin went to get Lola some water Heath followed him.

"What's really going on?" Heath said as he stopped in front of Gavin "I saw the way you looked out there"

"Lola has some complications with her pregnancy" Gavin finally gave in "To do with her heart"

"What are you talking about, what complications?" Heath quickly replied.

"Her heart is weak and is under a lot of strain from the pregnancy, the doctor has changed her medication but there is a chance Lola could…" Gavin couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Could what?" Casey interrupted from behind, Heath or Gavin didn't realize him and Ruby had been listening.

"Lola could suffer a cardiac arrest during child birth" Gavin explained grimly causing a horrified expression from both Casey and Ruby, but a confused one from Heath "She could die giving birth" Gavin added

"You're kidding right?" Heath replied as he staggered backwards "Please tell me this is a joke" he asked as he frantically watched his sister.

"No" Gavin replied "I wish it was believe me"

"So is that all they can do?" Heath was now getting angry "Give her some pills"

Heath was shocked when Gavin didn't answer "What else could they do?" he asked nervously.

"They wanted me to have a termination" Lola interrupted, she walked slowly towards Gavin and grabbed his hand "I wouldn't go through with it"

x-x-x

Brax was just staring out to sea as Charlie sat beside him and held his hand tightly "I still can't believe after all this time I didn't know what was going on" Brax said tears fell from his eyes "I'm supposed to protect her"

"Brax you couldn't have known, it was a pretty horrific thing to just guess" Charlie tried to ease his mind.

"Every night she would beg me and Heath not to go out, not to leave her behind" Brax remembered "I just thought she wanted to be one of the boys, I thought I was protecting her from what we did, and all the time I was making her into what she became"

"What do you mean, what she became?" Charlie asked as she looked into Brax's eyes.

"She started drinking when she was 15, when he did those things to her" Brax couldn't believe he was to blame for his sister's downfall "I should have taken her with us"

"Hey you listen to me Darryl Braxton, you didn't make Tony do them things to her. And I'm sure if you did know about what happened then he would probably be buried somewhere in National Park by now" Charlie sighed "There is no one to blame for what happened, except Tony. He did those things not you"

"I just wish she'd have told me sooner, I could have made sure he wouldn't get near her again" Brax said as he ran his hand through his hair "I just hope seeing him again isn't enough to send Lola back there again, she has come so far"

Charlie sighed as she let her head fall onto Brax's shoulder; she too was secretly hoping the same thing.

**I really hope this chapter was ok I'm not sure how I feel about it. Please review and let me know what you think. For those of you who would like to see the dress search on google for Maggie Soterro-Ariana. The way the model is wearing her hair is also how I imagine Lola to wear hers.**

**I decided to add Bianca's baby scare to the next chapter, I didn't think it would be right to add too much drama to the wedding.**

**Next time-**

**Charlie and Brax are shocked by what they return home to.**

**Ruby makes a shocking discovery as she looks through some on-line photos but what is it and how will it affect Lola and Gavin?**

**Lola is acting strangely after Tony's brief return, can Gavin get through to her before she does anything stupid? And is it Tony's return that is making her act strangely?**

**Coming Soon-**

**Brax and Heath put everything into protecting their sister but are they leaving the right people unprotected?**

**Brax and Charlie set a date for their wedding.**

**Ruby is troubled but why and will anyone realize before it is too late?**

**Gavin and Heath come to blows about what is best for Lola.**

x-x-x


	12. Protection

"So let me get this straight" Heath spat angrily "That kid is practically killing you"

"Hey" Gavin interrupted quickly when he saw the hurt in Lola's eyes.

"I thought you loved my sister" heath turned his anger to Gavin.

"You know I do" Gavin replied before being cut off mid sentence by Lola.

"Don't blame Gav, he tried to talk me out of it" Lola quickly jumped in to defend her husband "I didn't give him any choice"

"So is there anything the doctors can do for you while you're pregnant to prevent anything bad from happening?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah they have changed my medication" Lola smiled "And it seems to be working"

"For now" Heath interrupted again as he moved closer to his sister.

"What's for now?" Brax said as he walked through the door with Charlie following him.

"Erm…Do you two mind if I have a few minutes alone with my brothers please" Lola sighed as she looked at Gavin, Ruby and Charlie. They all nodded and walked slowly towards the door "Sit" Lola ordered as she pointed towards some empty chairs at a table.

"What's going on?" Brax wondered as he sat on the chair next to his sister.

"Lola has got a condition" Heath said quickly "She could die during childbirth" Heath said bluntly causing Brax to glare at Lola.

"Is that true?" Brax just continued to stare at Lola. She nodded slowly "For god sake Lola, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew how worried you would be, look the medication the doctors have given me seems to be working and I am under constant supervision from the doctors" Lola explained "The doctor offered me a termination but I said no"

"Is that the safest option though?" Casey asked "For you I mean, a termination?"

"Yes it would have been, but its too late now" Lola frowned "I'm nearly five months pregnant"

"What?" Brax just stared "How I thought you had only just found out?"

"Yeah we have, but I was further along than we thought" Lola sighed "It's a boy by the way" she sighed as she brushed her hand across her stomach.

"Gavin must be made up" Heath said sarcastically.

"Not really" Lola frowned "He wanted me to have the termination just as much as you do, but I said no. Do you really think this is easy for him? Look this is my body and my baby, nothing you say will make me change my mind, so please just accept it"

"Yeah but…" Heath tried again but was interrupted by Lola.

"Heath stop, do you honestly think all this arguing is helping the situation? The doctor said I needed to avoid any kind of stress. Why do you think Gavin planned this wedding without me knowing?" Lola argued

Heath didn't reply he just looked at the ground like a little boy who had just been told off "Ok but promise us you won't keep anymore secrets from us" Brax said quickly as he hugged his sister tightly.

Gavin, Ruby and Charlie arrived just in time to see the siblings hugging "Well at least that's one thing sorted" Charlie sighed as she looked at Ruby, Gavin had already gone to Lola "Are you ok?" Charlie asked when she saw how troubled Ruby seemed.

"Yeah it's just all a shock that's all, what with the Tony thing and now this. I just feel so sorry for Lola; I mean how much more can one person take?" Ruby sighed.

Charlie nodded in agreement as she watched Lola and Gavin talking. Brax, Heath and Casey approached Charlie and Ruby "Right come on lets go home" Brax smiled as he rested his hand on the small of Charlie's back and followed her out of Angelo's.

Casey draped his arm across Ruby's shoulders and followed Charlie and Heath followed Casey, leaving Gavin and Lola alone.

x-x-x

Casey and Ruby went back to Leah's and Heath went to stay with his mum, after the nights revelations he decided she might need someone to talk to. Charlie and Brax went back to the house too wait for Gavin and Lola.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave her at Angelo's? She looked exhausted" Brax sighed as he followed Charlie into the house.

"Er yeah judging by this I'm glad we left her there with Gavin" Charlie replied as she turned on the light and saw the horrifying sight in front of her.

Plastered the full length of the lounge wall was endless photographs of Lola, and written across the photos was the word **BITCH **in red paint**. **Charlie felt sick as the thought of someone in their home finally came into her head "Brax" she gasped as she moved closer to look at the wall.

"I know babe I can see them" Brax said as he too moved closer, they were both horrified when they realised some of the photos were of Lola and Gracie, there were even a few of Lola and Gavin's wedding.

"Who would do this?" Charlie wondered as she continued to stare at the photos "I don't know but I want you to take Gracie and go and stay at Leah's tonight" Brax said as he rested his hands on Charlie's waist "Whoever did this must still be in the area and I don't want to take any chances" Brax added as he kissed Charlie gently.

"What about Lola?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I'll tell Gavin to take her back to the sands, she doesn't need to see this" Brax sighed.

"See what?" Lola's voice interrupted causing both Charlie and Brax to turn and face her immediately.

"Oh my god" Lola gasped as she put her hand up to her mouth. Gavin also stopped when he saw the pictures "Please tell me this isn't happening again" Lola started to sob causing a shocked reaction from Brax.

Hang on what do you mean again?" Brax was curious as to what his sister meant by 'again'.

Lola glanced quickly at Gavin before turning to Brax "I used to have a stalker while I lived in New York the first time round, his name was Jeremy Hobson and he met me once after a gig, then convinced himself we were meant to be together" Lola explained "He used to send me gifts and flowers to start off with, then he showed up at every concert, then he would come to the house. He used to wait outside in his car until I got back" Lola's eyes were full of tears as she sat on the sofa beside Brax and told him what happened. Charlie quickly glanced at Gavin as she waited for Lola to continue, she could tell this story was as equally painful for him too.

"Then what happened?" Brax asked encouraging Lola to continue.

"One night he got braver, I had just got home from a gig and Jeremy was waiting at the apartment for me. He was sat in my bedroom in the dark, I walked in turned the light on and there he was" Lola's tears had now started to fall down her face.

"Lola what did he do to you?" Brax asked, he was desperate to know what this man had done to his sister.

"Nothing" Lola sniffed "One of the neighbours had called the police the minute she saw him go in the apartment" Lola explained to a relieved Brax.

"Oh god that must have been awful for you" Charlie said as she rested her hand on Lola's shoulder.

"Yeah it wasn't one of the highest points of my life, he was charged and locked up" Lola smiled weakly. Gavin pulled Lola towards him and hugged her small frame tightly; suddenly she had become the vulnerable woman he remembered from the first time this had happened.

"This has to be Tony" Brax frowned as he looked at the pictures again "This is why he was late to the wedding"

"Do you think so?" Charlie answered she didn't seem so sure "Is he really capable of something like this? We should call the police; whoever did this could still be out there"

x-x-x

It had been a few hours since Brax and Charlie's discovery and the house was now swamped with police officers taking photos and dusting for fingerprints. Charlie, Brax, Lola and Gavin had all given statements and were now on their way to the sands for the night. The house on Saxon Avenue was now a no go area.

Lola had changed out of her wedding dress and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a floaty blue vest top, Gavin rested his hands on Lola's waist as she unlocked the door to the motel room, he gently kissed the top of her head as he watched her struggling "Here let me" he whispered before taking the key card and unlocking the door. He opened it wide and turned on the light.

"Are you tired?" he asked as he watched Lola walk slowly into the room, he closed and locked the door behind her.

"A bit" Lola frowned.

"You should get some sleep" Gavin replied as he pulled back the covers for Lola, she shook her head gently and smiled cheekily at him.

"I'm not that tired" Lola whispered as she walked closer to Gavin, she reached her hands around his neck and kissed his lips gently before pulling away, Lola moved closer to Gavin so their bodies were pressed together she gently took a small piece of his shirt in her finger tips and looked up into his eyes "I don't want to think about this anymore, make it go away" she pleaded seductively.

Gavin's breathing was now heavy and quicker "Are you sure?" he whispered as he moved his hands to the bottom of Lola's vest top. As soon as Lola nodded and lifted her arms Gavin pulled the t-shirt over Lola's head before kissing her again, he moved his hands gently down her back, brushing them across her blood and sand tattoo in the small of her back, before reaching around her thighs.

In one swift movement Gavin picked Lola up around his waist and carried her over to the bed, before laying her down on it gently, kissing her all the way.

x-x-x

"Why didn't you want us to go to Leah's?" Charlie asked as she rolled over in bed and turned to face Brax, who was watching Gracie sleep in the travel cot next to the bed.

"Because I wanted to keep you with me, that way I know you are both safe" Brax replied honestly "You two are my life and I can't imagine what I'd do if" Brax said before feeling Charlie's finger on his lips shushing him.

"Don't say it" she whispered gently "Nothing will happen to us, its Lola they are after"

"I know, its just seeing all them pictures of Lola and Gracie and you" Brax replied.

"Hey look at me" Charlie frowned as she looked into Brax's eyes "We will be ok, they are pictures of Lola not just me and Gracie. It's her they are targeting not us" Charlie reassured him.

x-x-x

Gavin was surprised to wake up to an empty bed, he was even more worried when he sat up and realised Lola wasn't in the room either "Shit" he exclaimed as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom "Lola" he said as he opened the door, but she wasn't there either. Gavin quickly pulled on his jeans, slipped on a white t-shirt, grabbed his door key card and a grey jumper and headed for the door.

x-x-x

Lola had been sat on the beach for almost an hour, just watching the waves lapping against the sand; she had no idea what time it was or hadn't even noticed how cold it was. She was sat on the sand in just a t-shirt of Gavin's and a pair of bed shorts. Lola could feel her hair tickling her face as it blew in the breeze, as she moved some hair that had stuck to her lips she was surprised to hear a familiar voice behind her "I thought I might find you here, what are you doing?" Lola smiled as she watched Gavin sitting beside her "Here put this on" he added as he passed her the jumper he had picked up on his way out.

"Thanks" Lola smiled as she quickly pulled on the jumper, as she pulled it down she giggled when she realised it was one of Gavin's.

"What it was the first thing I grabbed?" Gavin said as he put his arm around Lola, she snuggled into him instantly "So you still haven't answered my question"

"I needed some air" Lola replied "I couldn't think"

"Yeah well would you mind telling me next time?" Gavin frowned "You scared me"

"I'm sorry" Lola said as she looked up at Gavin "You shouldn't have to deal with any of this"

"Er" Gavin coughed jokingly as he showed her the wedding ring on his finger "I signed up for it remember" Lola quickly glanced down at her rings and smiled.

"Yeah just remind me why you did that again?" she giggled.

"Because you are the only person in the world who has ever made me feel complete" Gavin replied causing Lola to frown "I can't ever imagine being without you now. I didn't just put that ring on your finger for a bit of fun" Gavin grabbed Lola's hand with the wedding ring on it "I meant every word and as long as that ring is on your finger I am always going to be right by your side"

"I might hold you to that" Lola said with a cheeky smile.

"Good because I'm not planning on going anywhere" Gavin laughed as he pulled Lola closer to him again, the pair of them both sat together and watched the sun appear on the horizon. Lola rested her head on Gavin's shoulder; she fitted into his body perfectly almost like a jigsaw.

x-x-x

Ruby had been awake for almost an hour so she decided to go on the internet and look to see if any stories had been printed about the wedding as she typed Gavin Degraw and Lola B into the search engine, a few things came up but one of them stood out, Ruby clicked on the link marked photo gallery.

As Ruby scrolled through the endless amount of pictures she was surprised when she picked up on something "Case wake up" she said as she shook him frantically.

"What, what's happened?" Casey asked still half asleep

"Look at these" Ruby said as she showed Casey the screen of her lap-top.

Casey propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the pictures "Rubes can't I look in the morning, its only photos" he sighed as he slumped back onto the bed.

"No it's not just that Casey look again" Ruby frowned. Casey sat up and looked again.

"Yeah what am I looking at?" Casey groaned.

"Look in the background of these three pictures?" Ruby pointed at the three top pictures of Gavin and Lola at gigs "That man there"

"Ok" Casey said as he tried to make out the muffled face of a man.

"Now look at these" Ruby said as she scrolled down and showed Casey some more photos "There look" she said as she pointed in the background of the photos "It's the same guy"

Casey was starting to get a bit nervous as Ruby repeated this process for another 9 photos "Maybe they were at the same place" Casey tried to think of an excuse.

"No these have been taken in the last 6 months some of them aren't even in America, that one was at the airport in Sydney yesterday" Ruby explained her theory and Casey was horrified he quickly picked up his Iphone off the bedside table "Casey what are you doing?" Ruby frowned as she watched Casey dial a number.

"Calling Brax and Heath, they need to see these" Casey replied "Hey Brax it's me" Casey said when Brax answered the phone "Me and Ruby are coming round, there is something you need to see"

x-x-x

Heath, Casey and Ruby had all gathered at Charlie and Brax's Motel room, they sat patiently as they waited for Ruby to upload the pictures she had shown Casey "Right look at the guy in the background" Casey said drawing the attention to the man that always seemed to be a picture of Gavin and Lola.

"Is he in all the pictures Lola's in?" Brax wondered as he watched the man pop up everywhere, even at award shows and red carpet events.

"Yeah pretty much, well except a couple. These two" Ruby said as she showed them two pictures of Gavin and Billy with a few girls.

"Maybe its Gavin he's staking" Heath suggested hopefully.

"I doubt it, after what happened tonight" Brax replied "We need to show Gavin these though; if he is going to Sydney with her he needs to be aware that she will need protecting"

"Do you think he's up to the job?" Heath said as he looked at Brax.

"He's done ok so far" Brax replied "I don't think Gavin is as much of a push over as you think he is"

"He's a Rockstar not a boxer" Heath was amused by Brax's remark.

"Yeh but it still took me and three boys to keep him off Tony" Brax argued causing Heath's face to drop "I think he would do anything to protect Lola"

"Yeah and not to mention the endless security guards they can arrange at the concerts to make sure she is ok while he is on stage" Ruby reminded them of Gavin's contacts.

"Yes but Lola isn't going to take too kindly to being followed everywhere" Casey sighed "She hates being closed in"

"Casey's right" Charlie interrupted "Gavin might be able to get the security but what's to say Lola won't shrug them off when she has had enough of being followed, besides from what we have seen on these I thinks its safe to say this guy is pretty persistent"

"Maybe we should call the police?" Ruby suggested causing a mixed reaction "At least if he is behind bars he can't follow her around, and you said yourself Lola hates being crowded with people"

"There's no point, she's a Braxton the cops won't be interested" Heath snarled.

"No she's a Degraw now" Casey frowned "And I think Ruby's right, this man being behind bars will guarantee Lola's safety"

"We should be speaking to Gavin about this" Charlie finally spoke "He has a right to know what you are all deciding"

"Charlie's right, we should talk to him about what to do" Brax sighed "Maybe he knows who the guy is?"

x-x-x

Lola woke slowly to the sound of the radio alarm; Gavin was still asleep next to her. She slipped gently out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Lola was completely oblivious to the conversation that was going on next door.

After her shower Lola slipped on a pair of Black short shorts and a yellow singlet, she grabbed her blackberry and headed quietly out of the door and towards the quiet beach. As her feet hit the hot sand Lola couldn't help but smile, her life was perfect right now, she was married to the man she loved and she was pregnant with his baby.

As Lola continued to walk along the beach she looked up towards the surf club and that's when she saw her, the woman she had been trying to avoid since she came back…Bianca. Lola was about to walk past her but as she turned to look at her again she noticed Bianca double over "Bianca" Lola called as she jogged towards her "Are you ok?"

Bianca was a little confused as she looked up and saw Lola walking towards her "What do you care?" Bianca snapped as she continued to hold her stomach.

"Look we might not be the best of friends but that is still my niece or nephew you are carrying" Lola frowned as she pointed at Bianca's stomach "Now come on please, let me help you" she added as she tried to help Bianca.

Bianca paused for a moment before nodding, she was obviously in too much pain right now to care who helped her "Sit here, I'll call an ambulance" Lola said as she pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts.

X-x-x

Sid was surprised as he was greeted in the corridor by Bianca and Lola; he was more surprised that Lola was actually holding Bianca's hand "It'll be ok" Lola said softly "Sid I think she is in labour"

"Ok Bianca have your waters broken yet?" Sid asked as he pressed gently on Bianca's stomach.

"Yes I think I felt it in the ambulance" Bianca replied as Sid lifted the covers. Lola was horrified by what she saw; the bed under Bianca was covered in blood.

"Is everything ok?" Bianca gasped when she noticed Sid and Lola's horrified expression.

"We're going to need to prepare her for theatre" Sid said quickly to a couple of nurses who had just arrived in the room.

"What's happening?" Bianca cried as she lay on the bed clueless to what was going on "Lola, what's going on?"

"Bianca you are bleeding, we need to take you for an emergency c-section" Sid quickly explained as he rushed her out of the room

"Will you come with me?" Bianca said as she looked up at Lola "Please I don't want to be alone"

Lola nodded gently, she wasn't sure how she felt about this idea but she knew how scared Bianca was and she wasn't the sort of person that could just walk away "I'm not going anywhere, shall I call Heath"

Bianca nodded as she was pushed into theatre; Lola called Heath quickly before following them in. The nurse gave Lola some scrubs to put on.

"I've called Heath" Lola smiled weakly as she sat on the seat beside Bianca. She was surprised to feel Bianca grab her hand.

"I'm sorry" Bianca said "This can't be easy for you, after everything I did"

"Hey don't you worry about that" Lola smiled "You have got bigger things to deal with now, and I know this isn't an ideal situation but I am not going anywhere" Lola reassured Bianca.

x-x-x

April and Irene practically ran up the corridor towards Sid who was talking to a nurse "Sid how is she, what's going on?" April cried as she approached him. Heath wasn't far behind.

"Bianca's in theatre" Sid replied "The placenta became detached causing her to haemorrhage, we needed to deliver the baby by caesarean section"

"Oh my gawdfather" Irene exclaimed.

"Is she on her own?" Heath wondered if he should be in there with Bianca.

"No Lola's with her" Sid replied.

"Lola Braxton" April seemed horrified "Why is she in there?"

"It was Lola who brought her in" Sid explained.

"What did she do to her?" April said as she spun round to face Heath "If your sister has done anything to hurt Bianca I swear…" April snapped.

"Lola wouldn't touch her" Heath quickly defended Lola.

"I'm sure Lola was just helping love, I don't think she would have done anything to hurt her on purpose" Irene quickly interrupted.

x-x-x

Lola had started to feel a bit queasy as she watched the doctors pulling around on Bianca's stomach, she could feel Bianca's grip tighten every time the doctor tugged "Ok the heads out" the doctor announced causing Lola to look up.

Suddenly the sound of suction and then crying filled the room, Lola's eyes filled with tears as she watched the nurses rush and take the baby to be weighed and cleaned "Is it ok?" Bianca asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah she's fine" Lola replied tears filling her eyes.

The nurse came over to Bianca and laid the baby next to her "Oh my god" Bianca cried "She's so tiny, hello beautiful"

"Congratulations Mum" Lola smiled as she watched Bianca kiss her daughter's head.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted as Bianca started convulsing "Bianca" Lola gasped as she instinctively reached forwards and took the baby "What's happening?" Lola asked frantically. Lola could hear the doctors shouting out for things around her but the voices were muffled; she couldn't take her eyes of Bianca's shaking body.

"You need to wait outside" a nurse said as she ushered Lola towards the door.

"What about the baby?" Lola said as she looked down and the tiny bundle in her arms, the nurse took the baby from Lola before rushing back inside. Lola was now stood in the corridor with tears streaming down her face.

"Lola" a familiar voice yelled "What's happening?" Heath yelled as he rushed towards Lola, he was followed by Irene and April. Lola didn't reply she just hugged Heath tightly.

"Lola what's wrong?" April snapped "Where's Bianca?"

"They're working on her, she started fitting" Lola was in a world of her own.

"Is the baby ok?" heath asked instinctively, Lola nodded as she continued to stare.

Lola couldn't think everything was rushing around in her head, seeing Bianca go through that. It wasn't long before she started thinking about her own complications. Tears fell from her eyes as she finally realised the seriousness of her condition. Seeing Bianca in this state seemed to bring it home for Lola.

"Lola" Heath said when he saw how upset Lola was.

"Was it a girl or a boy?" April asked urgently "Lola"

"Just leave it a minute" Heath spat at April, he didn't it mean to sound so harsh, but he was worried about his sister.

"Lola look at me" Heath said softly as he pulled Lola away from all the noise. Lola didn't speak she just continued to stare at the same spot "Lola…Lauren"

Hearing Heath use her real name was enough to bring Lola back, she looked straight into his eyes "You should say hello to your daughter" Lola said as she nodded over Heath's shoulder to the nurse who was holding the baby. Heath turned quickly and rushed towards the nurse.

"Hello daddy would you like to hold your daughter?" the nurse smiled as she handed the bundle to Heath, as he turned with his daughter in his arms he was shocked to see Lola had disappeared.

**Ok I hope this chapter wasn't too patchy, sorry if it's a bit long. Please review and let me know what you though I would be grateful x x**

**Next time-**

**Will Bianca be ok?**

**Gavin's world is torn apart when Lola doesn't come home, will she be ok?**

**Is the man, who is following Lola really a stalker? Or is he someone more sinister?**

**Brax and Heath call in some favours to help track down their sister, where is she and will she be ok?**

**Coming soon-**

**Will Lola be ok?**

**Ruby makes a shocking discovery, how will she cope?**

**Charlie is horrified when she finds out the true Identity of the stalker, but is it too late to save Lola?**


	13. Old Faces

**Just to warn you I have added a ghost from Lola's past to this story, you may need to read Save Me From Myself to remind yourselves who he is and what he wants with Lola.**

Heath had no idea what to do; he was torn between the baby in his arms and his sister just vanishing into thin air.

"Where did Lola go?" Heath spun quickly to ask Irene.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see love" Irene replied "She did seem a bit upset though did you want me to have bub while you go to find her"

Heath thought for a few moments. Through past experience he figured it would be better to leave her alone for a while. He did think it would be a good idea to call Gavin though; chances are he would be worried about where she was.

As Heath held his daughter in one arm he used his free hand to pull his phone from his pocket, but before he had chance to dial the number he was interrupted by a doctor "Er Mr Braxton we need to take your daughter for her post natal check" A nurse smiled. Heath handed the baby to the nurse before trying again to dial Gavin's number. This time he was interrupted by a doctor.

"How is she?" April asked desperately as the doctor approached, Heath dropped the phone to his side and walked closer to the doctor and April.

"She'll be fine" the doctor smiled "The seizure wasn't as bad as it looked, and was probably caused by stress, we are keeping her sedated for a few more hours though, just to make sure everything is back to normal before we start and wake her up"

Before Heath, April or Irene had chance to speak and show their relief they were interrupted by a nurse and a security guard "Lola's been taken" the nurse gasped as she caught her breath. The nurse had recognised Lola from all the visits to the hospital while she was having treatment for her kidney and liver damage.

"What do you mean taken?" Heath replied in horror "she was here a few minutes ago"

"Yes I know, Ray saw a man on the CCTV footage" The nurse was still trying to breathe normally "Apparently he pulled her along here, injected her with something and carried her to his car" As the nurse explained she re-enacted the scene.

"Who was it?" Heath snapped "Which way did her take her?"

Ray the security man shrugged "I don't know mate I just saw him leave with her in his arms, she was unconscious"

"Shit" Heath sighed as he threw his hands behind his head.

"Why didn't anyone see her, or stop him?" April asked, she also seemed worried about Lola.

"There was no-one around, he had a clear run from here to the car-park, it would seem that's what he was waiting for, his car has been parked outside for a couple of hours"

"You mean he was waiting for her?" Irene exclaimed.

"Yes" Ray nodded.

"April would you stay with the kid while I make a few calls" Heath asked as he started to walk away, April just replied with a quick nod.

"Oh god Irene this is awful, who would want to do this to Lola?" April said as she slumped in a chair behind her.

"I don't know darl, I just hope they find out soon" Irene replied as she sat next to April and rested her hand gently on April's back.

x-x-x

Lola was surprised to wake up in a pink room, as she look down she realised she was on a double bed, which had been made with sheets to match the room "Oh Lola you're awake" a ghostly male voice said from behind her "I thought maybe I had given you too much"

The voice haunted Lola as he spoke, but she was even more haunted by the figure that now stood in front of her "What are you doing here?" Lola gasped "I thought you were meant to be in jail"

"I served my sentence Lola" the man replied "Oh here I got these for you" he said handed Lola a plate of sandwiches "I thought you might be hungry; I wasn't sure what you would like so I got you a selection"

Lola took the plate of sandwiches off the man they were all still packed in there wrappers so he couldn't have tampered with them, and he was right she did feel hungry. Lola took the packet which contained Chicken salad, but she wasn't strong enough to open it "Here let me" the man said as he moved forwards quickly causing Lola to flinch "Oh relax darling, I won't hurt you. You are safe here" the man opened the sandwiches and passed them to Lola.

"I want to go home, I don't want to be here" Lola frowned as she bit into the sandwich.

"You are home sweetheart" the man smiled as he moved some hair away from Lola's face "Now eat up, you need to keep you strength up"

"You said you gave me something" Lola quickly remembered what the man had said.

"Oh don't worry it was just a sedative, I did my research first. It won't do any arm to you or our baby" the man smiled "Now like I said eat up"

Lola was stunned 'our baby'. This man was still the same delusional man she remembered, but she didn't argue with him. At least if he felt this way then there is no way she could be harmed. Now all she had to do as work out how she was going to get her phone out of this mans pocket.

x-x-x

Gavin, Charlie and Brax all sat around the laptop in the police station watching the horrifying CCTV footage from the hospital corridor and car park "This can't be happening" Gavin sighed as he watched the screen "He wasn't supposed to be out for another 6 months" Gavin added as he continued to watch a man with a hooded jumper carry an unconscious Lola out and put her in his car.

"So it's definitely him then?" Charlie asked "That's Jeremy Hobson?" Gavin just looked at her and nodded "Ok I'll let Watson know, don't worry we'll find her" Charlie added as she put her hand on Gavin's shoulder.

x-x-x

"There I bet that feels better" Jeremy smiled as he took the empty plate and glass off Lola and put them on the side "Now how about a shower?"

"What by myself?" Lola frowned the thought of this man watching her shower made her skin crawl.

"Of course by yourself silly" Jeremy laughed "You're not a prisoner"

"What so I can leave?" Lola asked curiously.

"No" Jeremy snapped "You're still not well…You want to go back to him don't you" Jeremy's mood changed he now seemed angry "He's the one who made you sick"

"No" Lola shook her head as she watched Jeremy approach her "No I just wanted to know what you want" she said trying to calm him.

"I just want to look after you and our baby, I told you that" Jeremy replied "Now would you like a shower or not?"

Lola nodded and followed Jeremy into the bathroom "Ok I have put you some fluffy towels on the rail for you to use, I've even brought your favourite shampoo and soap"

"Thank-you" Lola said softly, she had never been more scared as she was right now, being at the mercy of this man. He had full control right now and Lola was scared of what he was going to do with it. Lola knew she had to get out of that house one way or another.

As soon as Jeremy left the bathroom and closed the door Lola quickly locked it, turned on the shower and rushed to the window, but it wouldn't open it had been locked "No" Lola gasped as she tried frantically to open the window.

"Are you alright Lola?" Jeremy called through the door "You've locked the door"

"Yes force of habit sorry" Lola called as though she was in the shower.

x-x-x

Gavin, Brax and Casey waited patiently to hear what Charlie had found out from her phone call from the city; Ruby had gone back to the house to watch Gracie, and Heath was still at the hospital with his daughter and Bianca.

"Well?" Gavin asked desperately "Why is he out?"

"Well it would seem you were right, Jeremy is still supposed to be in jail" Charlie frowned "But he was transferred to hospital after an accident, he escaped from there"

"You what?" Casey exclaimed "How the hell did that happen?"

"That's not all, I'm afraid the doctor said that he was unstable and he has been treated for psychosis recently" Charlie hated giving this kind of news to people who were close to her but she felt they had a right to know.

"Oh this just gets better and better" Brax snarled as he shot off his chair and stormed out of Charlie's office.

"Brax" Charlie yelled as she followed Brax

x-x-x

Lola had finished in the shower and was now stood in the bedroom in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white singlet; she gently brushed her hand across her bump as she thought about Gavin and how worried he must be. It was then she noticed her phone on the chest of drawers, she rushed towards it and picked it up. Lola dialled Gavin's number and it rang.

x-x-x

Gavin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone ringing "Shit hello, Lola" Gavin said frantically.

"Gavin" Lola whispered "I'm with Jeremy"

"Yes baby we know, are you ok?" Gavin asked "Has he done anything to hurt you or the baby?"

"No" Lola replied "He's pretty fucked up though, he keeps calling the baby his baby"

"What?" Gavin gasped, suddenly the phone went dead "Lola, LOLA" Gavin called but she was gone.

"What did she say?" Charlie asked first.

"Did she sound ok?" Casey said next.

Followed by "Has he done anything to her?" from Brax.

"She said he hasn't hurt her" Gavin started.

"Oh thank god" Charlie gasped, she noticed the concerned look on Gavin's face "What else did she say?"

"Jeremy has convinced himself the baby is his" Gavin frowned.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing" Watson interrupted from behind them "If Jeremy thinks the child is his then he will be less likely to hurt Lola or the baby"

Brax and Gavin both nodded reluctantly as they thought about what Watson had said, she was right Lola's was at less risk if Jeremy felt linked to Lola in this way.

x-x-x

"I knew you would call him" Jeremy spat as he knocked the phone out of Lola's hand "But I wanted to leave it there to test you"

"Please" Lola pleaded as her first thought was for her baby.

"Oh Lola I'm not going to hurt you, I only want to protect you sweetheart" Jeremy brushed his fingers across Lola's face "He is a bad man"

"Please Jeremy just let me go" Lola said as she slumped onto the chair that was next to the bed.

"I can't sweetheart it's not safe" Jeremy sighed "Even he couldn't protect you from the people following you"

Lola was now even more confused "What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"The other men in the car park, they have been following you for weeks" Jeremy replied calmly "Months maybe"

"Who are you talking about?" Lola was worried now.

"Some men have been following you around for months, I think they want something from you" Jeremy said "I wasn't going to take you away I swear but when I saw they had guns I knew it wasn't safe for you"

"Hang on are you saying you brought me here to protect me from some men who have been following me?" Lola wondered. How did you know they were following me?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to get hurt, especially not now" Jeremy replied "And I have contacts outside of jail" Jeremy smiled he added as he moved towards Lola.

"Stop it" Lola snapped as Jeremy tried to touch her stomach "This is Gavin's baby, you know it is"

"Don't say his name here" Jeremy snarled "That man took everything from me"

"No he didn't, Jeremy I was never yours to take, please let me go home. My brothers will keep me safe" Lola tried.

"I can't let you go back out there don't you understand. I love you so much" Jeremy was practically crying.

x-x-x

Charlie practically bounced back inside the room from her chat with a detective "Ok we've managed to trace the call" Charlie beamed "Hopefully she is still there"

"What are we waiting for lets go?" Gavin said as he stood up and walked out of the office, he was followed closely by Brax, Casey and Charlie.

X-x-x

Lola was starting to feel a little nervous of Jeremy's up and down mood swings. She knew whether she liked it or not she would have to go along with his idea, it was the only thing she could do to keep her and her baby safe.

Jeremy had gone out of the room to fetch Lola some water, Lola saw this as the perfect opportunity to try and escape from the house. Lola walked as slowly as she could out of the bedroom and onto the landing. She could hear Jeremy shuffling glasses around in the kitchen. Lola crept quietly down the stairs and made her way to the front door, her hand was almost on the door handle when she heard a screeching outside.

x-x-x

Charlie, Brax and Gavin had followed the police to the house in Charlie's car. As Brax looked at the house he was surprised to see the door open slightly "Lola" Brax said quickly as he jumped out of the car followed by Charlie and Gavin.

They all watched in horror as Lola was pulled back inside the door, Gavin tried to go inside the house but was pulled back by a few police officers "Get off me" Gavin yelled "I need to get in there"

"We have this covered" a police officer said firmly "You go rushing in there could put her life at risk; please let us do our job"

"Fine" Gavin snapped as he threw the officers arms off him. He resisted as he felt another hand on him, as he turned he realised it was Brax.

"Come on, we can get in this way" Brax said quietly as he pulled Gavin towards the back garden. The police hadn't gone round there yet.

x-x-x

While Brax and Gavin made their way to the back of the house Heath arrived at the front with Casey in his Ute "Charlie what's going on?" Heath said as he rushed towards Charlie.

"Lola's inside?" Charlie replied trying to do her job and fill Heath in on what was happening.

"Where are Brax and Gav?" Casey asked as he searched for the two men.

"They're over…" Charlie pointed to the place Brax and Gavin had been stood and realised instantly what was happening.

x-x-x

Lola had been dragged into the kitchen by a very angry Jeremy "Why can't you understand I am trying to help you?" he spat as he foraged through the drawers "They know you are here now"

"They know I'm here anyway that's why they came" Lola replied as she rubbed her wrist where Jeremy had grabbed her.

"I don't mean you're family, I mean the people following you" Jeremy replied frantically as he continued to search. As Lola looked out of the kitchen window the face that was looking back at her made her heart skip a beat, it was Gavin.

Gavin continued to watch Lola cautiously through the window, he could tell she was keeping Jeremy talking so he wouldn't turn round and see himself and Brax stood in the garden "Right so how are we going to do this?" Gavin whispered to Brax who was stood behind him.

"We follow her lead" Brax replied as he too continued to watch Lola through the window.

x-x-x

As Lola kept Jeremy talking she knew Brax would be waiting for her to take the lead "Jeremy please you can stop all of this" Lola tried "Just let me go now and then you can get help"

"Help" Jeremy snarled "You're telling me I need help. I'm not the ex junkie who has liver damage and I carrying a child that could kill me" Jeremy had now started to raise his vice at Lola.

"Please don't shout at me" Lola replied as she watched Gavin's expression change from worried to angry.

"I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to get so angry…what the hell is he doing here?" Jeremy spotted Gavin through the glass door on the microwave. Now that he had been distracted Lola saw this as the perfect opportunity to get away.

Lola pushed straight past Jeremy and out of the kitchen door, which to her surprise hadn't been locked. Gavin met Lola with a tight protective hug "Its ok baby, I've got you" Gavin whispered as he kissed Lola's hair.

Brax met Jeremy with a swift punch before picking him up off the floor; he was just about to repeat his actions before being stopped by Charlie "Brax no" Charlie yelled.

Suddenly two police officers came through the kitchen and put Jeremy in handcuffs. Lola watched from Gavin's arms as the police led Jeremy away "Remember what I told you Lola" Jeremy cried.

"Just ignore him Lo the blokes a nutter" Brax said as he stood next to Lola and Gavin.

But Lola couldn't ignore what Jeremy had said, what if he was right what if someone else had been following her.

x-x-x

Meanwhile back at the police station Watson and Detective Marsden were looking at the photographs Ruby had brought to their attention "They still give me the creeps when I look at them" Ruby frowned as Watson flick through them "Jeremy must be one sick individual" Ruby sighed, she then noticed the glance Watson gave Marsden.

"What is it what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she tried to shush Gracie in her pram.

"Ruby that's not Jeremy Hobson in these pictures, that's Carlos Santonio he works for a man called Marcus Dawson" Watson gasped "Dawson owns most of the crack houses in the area and if he is following Lola then that can only mean one thing"

"What's that?" Ruby asked in horror.

"She owes him money" Marsden interrupted.

**Ok hope this chapter was ok please review and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews I have received already, they mean more than you know. **


	14. The Braxton Way!

**I have changed the name of Pa Braxton, to avoid confusion.****  
**

**Also Lola shares a very shocking and upsetting secret with her family in this chapter so be prepared.**

**I wanted to add this secret to show exactly what kind of man Marcus Dawson is.  
**

The whole of the Braxton family had gathered at the Braxton's house, Cheryl, Brax, Heath, Casey, even Danny (Pa Braxton) he made an appearance much to the fury of Cheryl.

Not only was the house now swamped with Braxton's but some of the River Boy's had also arrived, they had gathered to hear about what was happening with Lola. As soon as Ruby made the call to Charlie and explained about Marcus Dawson, the whole family went into protect Lola mode.

However Gavin and Lola were blissfully unaware of what was going on back at the Braxton house. They were still waiting at the hospital for Lola's test results, Sid wanted to make sure whatever Jeremy had given Lola to sedate her, hadn't caused any lasting affects on her or the baby. Gavin and Lola were sat on a bed looking at some magazine articles "Ooh" Lola said causing Gavin to look at her.

"What's up baby?" Gavin asked as he dropped his paper and looked over Lola's shoulder.

_**What's Lola B hiding under her top? **_Lola couldn't help but giggle as she read the story out loud "During a performance in New York last week it was suggested that Lola B had maybe gained a little extra weight. However judging by her outfits for the last few shows she has done, I think it's safe to presume that she may be hiding something a little more than extra weight under her top"

Gavin raised his eye brows as Lola continued to read "We have come to the conclusion that maybe its not a question what Lola is hiding, but rather _Who _Lola is hiding under there, maybe the sound of tiny feet might be coming sooner than we all expected" Lola closed the magazine and looked at Gavin "Maybe we should go public before they come to there own conclusion, don't you have a radio interview in Sydney tomorrow?"

"Yeah early morning I think, I'll call Lenny" Gavin replied before looking up just in time to see Sid walking back into the room.

"Hi Sid" Lola smiled as she sat more upright "Is everything ok?"

"Yes I'm pleased to say we've had you results and everything seems fine, you were right he definitely did his research" Sid smiled.

"And there is no affect on Lola's heart?" Gavin wondered nervously.

"No, there are no signs of any damage" Sid replied

"So I'll be able to perform tomorrow night then?" Lola grinned widely. Sid frowned at Lola's question "Please Sid, I promise I'll take it easy, most of my gig can be done sat down anyway"

"Alright, as long as you promise to rest as much as possible" Sid frowned he realised he wasn't going to win any arguments with Lola at that moment.

"Thank you, and I will rest I promise" Lola smiled.

As Sid left the room Gavin shook his head at Lola "What?" Lola shrugged cheekily.

"You never fail to amaze me" Gavin laughed "I just hope you realise you are doing what the doctor says"

"Yes Boss" Lola teased as she saluted Gavin mockingly before hopping off the bed and slipping her feet into her flip flops.

Suddenly Lola's blackberry started buzzing in her pocket she jumped a little before realising what it was "Hello" she said as she answered it "Oh hi Tracey"

Gavin stopped to listen to Lola's phone call when he realised it was Tracey "Oh my god are you sure?" Lola gasped, Gavin was trying to read Lola's body language but she wasn't giving anything away as she sat on the bed and continued to talk down the phone "Yeah ok, tell them I'd love to do it" Lola said finally "Thanks Tracey, I'll see you when I get there"

"Get where?" Gavin frowned as Lola put the phone back in her pocket.

"To the office, Tracey wants me to go and talk about a couple of opportunities that have come up" Lola smiled. Gavin's eyes widened and Lola took this as her cue to continue "Apparently one of the producers of a TV show would like me to have a guest role for a few episodes"

"Which show" Gavin wondered curiously

"One Tree Hill" Lola replied with an excited grin "They want me to be there unsigned talent that gets signed after an open mic night at Tric"

"Awesome, what's the other thing?" Gavin asked, Lola could see he was a little concerned by her news.

"Oh it's a new drug awareness campaign" Lola flinched a little as she waited for Gavin reaction, she wasn't expecting him to take this well "They need a face and a patron for the charity"

"You kidding" Gavin's reaction was a little mixed "Well, what will that involve exactly?"

"Well I'm not sure until I speak with Tracey this afternoon" Lola replied.

"So which one did you agree too, please tell me it the guest role" Gavin frowned as he picked up Lola's bag, Lola nodded.

"Yeah it's just a few shows next month" Lola smiled "Nothing to strenuous so you don't have to worry"

"Baby after what happened to you today I will never stop worrying about you again" Gavin said as he wrapped his arm around Lola's shoulders and pulled her towards him, before kissing her hard on her temple.

x-x-x

"So we are agreed then, we need to take care of Marcus" Brax said in is usual voice of authority tone.

Everyone in the room nodded, well everyone except Charlie "Babe can I talk to you a minute" Charlie frowned as she grabbed Brax's arm and pulled him of the sofa. Brax followed Charlie into their bedroom and Charlie closed the door behind them "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is" Brax replied harshly "I know what's best for my sister, why don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, its not that it's just. Well maybe the police would be better dealing with this" Charlie suggested.

"The police" Brax laughed "You still don't get it do you, the police don't scare men like Marcus Dawson. We need to deal with this our way"

"The River Boy way?" Charlie frowned angrily.

"No the Braxton way" Brax corrected "And if you want to marry me then it's a way of life you need to get used to. I have given up most things for you Charlie, but I can't give up the way we deal with things when it comes to family. You either support me on this or you don't but either way I'm not involving the police"

"Then I'm sorry but I can't support you on this" Charlie replied sadly before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door. Charlie walked back in the lounge just as Lola arrived.

"What the hell is all this?" Lola frowned as she walked further onto the room and looked around at all the faces "What are you all doing here?"

"Brax called us" one of the River Boys stepped forwards. Lola continued to scan the room.

"Well you can leave for a start" Lola snapped as she pointed towards her Dad "You missed my wedding what makes you think I need you here now" she added "And you why aren't you at the hospital with your baby?" she frowned as she turned her attention to Heath.

"This is more important" Heath replied "Bedside's Bianca's family are there, I didn't want to intrude"

"Intrude" Lola snapped "It's your kid"

"Lola we are here to protect you" Cheryl finally spoke "We just want to work out what's best for you"

"And you can do that without me being here can you, do I not get a say in any of this" Lola frowned

"Lola" Brax said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Brax what are they all doing here?" Lola was quick to question her oldest brother, as she looked around at all the boys that were hovering around the lounge and kitchen area.

"They came to make sure you were ok and see if we needed anything" Lola could see Brax was lying to her instantly.

"Bull Shit, Mike said you called them" Lola argued "Look I don't know what you are planning Darryl but this isn't going to happen"

Brax looked at the ground with an amused smile he knew Lola would react in this way, even after the ordeal she had suffered earlier that day she was still as stubborn as ever.

"Right now if you don't mind me and Gav just came back for some of my things then I'm heading over for a meeting with Tracey" Lola said as she picked up her bag from under the coffee table and grabbed her laptop.

"Lola we need to talk before you leave, please" Brax sighed.

"I don't have time for this Brax" Lola shrugged him off again.

"Who's Marcus Dawson?" Brax finally asked causing Lola to spin around where she stood and look at Brax; Gavin was a little shocked by Lola's reaction "And why is he following you?"

"What?" Lola gasped "How do you know about him?"

"He's been following you for the last few months; Ruby picked up on a man in the background of every picture you were in on-line" Brax explained as Ruby came out of nowhere.

"I thought it must have been Jeremy at first but the police said that it was a man called Carlos and that he worked for Marcus Dawson" Ruby explained what the police had told her.

Lola didn't speak at first she just slumped down on a chair "When was the last time he was seen?" Lola asked as she turned to Brax. Gavin was stood behind Lola.

"Yesterday in the hospital car-park just before you were kidnapped" Brax replied. Lola felt the blood in her veins run cold, especially when she remembered what Jeremy had told her about the men waiting in the car-park with guns "Lola why are they following you?"

Lola took a deep breath as she felt Gavin's hands on her shoulder "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Gavin frowned "You knew they were following you didn't you?"

"No" Lola replied honestly "I thought Jake had dealt with it"

"Jake" Brax exclaimed "You went to Jake Pirovic for help instead of your own brother" Brax was less than impressed with Lola's confession.

"I didn't want to drag you into my mess" Lola replied with a sad look on her face "There is things you need to know, but I'm not ready to tell everyone" Brax realised what Lola was trying to tell him.

"Ok everyone out" he ordered as he looked around the room at all the River Boys.

Lola watched as the room filtered down until finally Casey, Heath, Cheryl and Gavin were left. Charlie and Ruby were stood in the kitchen with Gracie as they listened to Lola's conversation with Brax "About 18 months ago I started working for Marcus, I had no where to live and no money and in the state I was in I was to scared to come home" Lola sighed "And before I continue this wasn't some scared girl taken advantage of story, I went searching for Marcus myself. I had already done some deals with him in the past and I knew I had what he wanted"

"So what happened?" Heath asked cautious of what Lola would tell him "Rachel, a girl I lived with managed to get herself pregnant. Marcus asked me to help her fix it"

The room now filled with gasps from Lola's family. The only person who didn't seem surprised was Gavin, but Brax guessed he must have already heard this story "Rachel left it too late to have an abortion, but she was too scared to tell Marcus so we lied. It wasn't until four weeks before she was due to have the baby that Rachel finally admitted that Marcus was the father to her baby" Lola took a deep breath before continuing "And when he found out she didn't have the abortion the bastard had her working right up till her due date, eight or nine men a day" Lola's eyes were filled with tears as she remembered her friend. She could feel Gavin's body tense when her voice started shaking as the words got stuck in her throat "A few hours after the baby was born I went with Marcus to pick Rachel up from the hospital, he had this cold look in his eyes when he looked at his baby, there was no emption there at all, but he faked a bond, and made Rachel think he cared about her. She was so happy in the car on the way home she thought Marcus was going to keep to his word and take care of her"

"And did he?" Heath feared what was coming next.

Lola shook her head "No, as soon as we walked through the door he said he wanted her to be punished for lying to him, so he took the baby away and locked her in her room. Marcus told me to take the baby and sort it out" Lola sobbed "I went out and got him some milk and some clothes with the money Marcus gave me, when I went back I saw two men walking out of Rachel's room with huge grins on their faces. I felt sick when I realised what had happened. I quickly rushed into Rachel's room and found her curled up on the bed sobbing, she'd had stitches and she was in so much pain, Marcus had been sending men into her one after the other 'making her pay' for getting herself pregnant. When I saw the blood and heard another man knocking on the door I knew I had to get her out of there, I waited until Marcus had gone, then I took $15,000 out of the safe in Marcus's office and gave it to Rachel, her parents came to pick her up from a fuel station around the corner"

"What about you?" Heath asked in horror "Did he do anything to you?"

"No I didn't give him chance to, I got my stuff together and got myself out of there pretty quickly" Lola replied "When you steal money from a man like Marcus, believe me you don't stick around for the consequences. I got on a plane and headed straight to New York" Lola added as she looked up at Gavin. Suddenly it became clear to Brax why Gavin didn't seem as horrified as the rest of them; Lola must have gone to him for help.

"So he's following you around because you owe him $15,000" Charlie tried to get her head around it all.

"No, not exactly, Marcus isn't someone who you can just pay off with money. I lied to him and I betrayed him" Lola explained.

"Betrayed?" Heath was confused.

"The only reason I knew Marcus was lying in the car when he promised Rachel the world and the reason I could see straight through him was because I was more than just one of 'his' girls. I was his full stop. We were together in the sense that no other man was aloud to touch me" Lola felt sick at the thought of her relationship with Marcus.

"Is there any criminal you haven't slept with" Heath said out loud as he thought it.

"Yeah thanks for that Heath" Lola frowned as she darted a filthy glare at him "I know I have a past with horrible guys…"

"Horrible?" Brax repeated "I'd say more dangerous than horrible, look baby girl we will fix this I promise. I just wish you had come to me sooner"

"No I don't want you getting involved in this, it could be dangerous" Lola protested causing Brax to chuckle "Even Jake couldn't warn him off"

"Yes well there is something we have that he didn't?" Brax replied smugly as Lola stared at him with a confused expression "We're connected by blood…Braxton Blood" he added as he reached out and reminded Lola of the Braxton tattoo on her arm "We will fix this I promise, Marcus Dawson will not be getting anywhere near you again"

The look in Brax's eyes terrified Lola, not because she was scared of him but because she was scared of what he was going to do "Now listen you go to your meeting with Tracey, we can talk when you get back" Brax had directed this comment at both Gavin and Lola.

x-x-x

Charlie was a little nervous as she watched Lola and Gavin leave she approached Brax cautiously "What are you going to do?" she asked as she rested her hand on Brax's arm.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with baby" Brax smiled as he gently kissed Charlie's cheek.

"But I am concerned Brax, that look in your eyes just now scared me" Charlie sighed "Please you promised me you wouldn't keep things from me"

"Look you don't need to worry about things like this. I'm gonna take care of it like I promised, its not just Lola's safety I have to think about now" Brax replied as he nodded in the direction of Gracie "Besides maybe you should be concentrating on bigger things"

"Oh yeah like what?" Charlie tried to hide her smile.

"Like planning our wedding" Brax grinned "I think it's about time we set a date"

"Oh my god are you serious?" Charlie giggled excitedly

"Yeah, I think it's about time you shared the same surname as me and your daughter don't you?" Brax said as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist and pulled her towards him for a passionate kiss.

**Hope this chapter was ok. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Coming up-**

**Lola discusses her career options with Tracey.**

**Gavin and Heath come to blows about what's best for Lola.**

**Gavin and Lola finally announce their marriage and Lola's pregnancy on a Radio show, but how will fans react to the news.**

**Lola is horrified when she recognises a familiar pattern in Ruby's behaviour. Is Ruby really going down the same path as Lola?**

**Coming soon-**

**Tragedy strikes at a New York concert!**

**Brax and Heath come face to face with Marcus Dawson, who will make it out alive.**


	15. Making Plans

Gavin and Lola walked towards Tracey's office "Hiya Lola" Tracey beamed when she looked up from her desk and saw her "How are you?"

Lola glanced quickly at Gavin "erm…yeah ok thanks" Lola smirked when she noticed Tracey's eyebrows raise as she examined Lola's torso, which was hidden underneath a tight fitting black singlet and a pair of Khaki short shorts.

"Er…is there something else you need to tell me?" Tracey smiled "I mean we already no about the wedding"

"Yeah sorry about that" Lola flinched "I actually didn't know anything about it until the night before"

"Yes well how can I argue when you look so happy? Lola you are practically glowing" Tracey grinned "Married life suits you" she added as she looked towards Gavin and Lola.

"Yes married life and this" Lola said as she gently traced her stomach with her finger tips"

Tracey clapped her hands together with glee "So the rumours are true then" she gasped excitedly "You are pregnant?"

"Oh that's what this is" Gavin teased as he rested his hand over Lola bump

Lola hit Gavin's chest playfully "Shut up y'idiot" she giggled as she looked up at Gavin who was still grinning. Suddenly the events from earlier seemed like nothing more than a distant memory "How many rumours are we talking about exactly?" Lola wondered.

"Oh we've had a few phone calls from magazines and newspapers in New York" Tracey shrugged as she sat behind her desk. Lola and Gavin sat on the sofa opposite Tracey; Gavin held his arm out so Lola could snuggle in to him. The gesture made Tracey smile "Don't worry I didn't give anything away though"

"Maybe we should start and make announcements" Gavin smiled as he looked towards Lola "You won't be able to hide that for much longer" he added, his hand was still resting over her stomach.

"Yeah your right, I can't hide from your fans forever" Lola smiled "Anyway what did you want to talk to me about Trace?" Lola said as she looked back to Tracey.

"Oh here" Tracey remembered the paperwork she had sat on her desk for Lola; she quickly picked it up and handed it to her. Lola reached forwards for the paper before returning to Gavin's outstretched arm "The first one is the script for One Tree Hill" Tracey explained as she watched Lola scan read the documents "And that one is for the new drug campaign"

Gavin frowned as he watched Lola read the drugs campaign details "So what would they need from me for this?" Lola wondered curiously.

"Er…just a few promotional appearances on TV shows to explain a bit about what the charity does and what it wants to achieve" Tracey smiled weakly "You will probably be asked a few personal questions about your own history of drug use and the effects its had on you as a person and your body" Tracey paused when she saw Gavin's expression, he looked a little anxious "But it won't be anything to deep, just an insight of why you are doing this"

"Right and when did you need the decision by?" Lola sighed as she closed the folder and looked at Tracey.

"Oh not for another couple of weeks they are still finalising some legal stuff at the moment. Trevor said I can let me him know nearer the time. I explained you would probably need some time to think about it" Tracey replied.

"Thanks Tracey" Lola smiled "And this One Tree Hill guest star role, what do I need to do for that?"

"Oh nothing much, you'll just need to learn some lines and a song they have written for your first appearance. Then you will have a few roles in a couple of shows before your character goes off on a tour, and then your last role will be you coming home for thanks giving" Tracey told Lola the ins and outs of what One Tree Hill would involve.

"That doesn't sound too difficult, when do I need to be there?" Lola said as she rested her head on Gavin's shoulder.

"Yes well that's the difficult bit, they want you to be available for filming on Wednesday" Tracey winced as she waited for Lola's reaction.

"Yes but that's just over a week away, I'm meant to be in Sydney for another 3 weeks" Lola gasped "And you want me to learn a song and lines in just over a week?"

"Look I know it's a big ask, but Clive is keen for you to start straight away" Tracey relaxed into her large leather office chair.

Lola looked up at Gavin who just shrugged "Its up to you baby?" he said with a vague smile.

"Ok tell Clive I'll be there a week on Wednesday" Lola smiled "We can make a few announcements when we get home"

Gavin wasn't sure if he was relieved or worried Lola had decided to go back to New York. Although he knew he would be taking her away from her problems, he realised he would also be taking her away from her brothers "It'll be ok" Lola smiled as she grabbed Gavin's hand. It was almost as though she knew what he was thinking before he said it.

"So that's settled then, I'll arrange a flight" Tracey smiled "And you will get back to me about the campaign?"

Lola nodded quickly "Yeah I'll give you a call after I've had time to think about it" Lola replied.

"Right well that's the business side taken care of" Tracey finally relaxed "Now tell me all about the wedding and that baby" she said as she moved off her chair and perched on the edge of her desk, before grabbing Lola's hand and examining her wedding and engagement rings

x-x-x

"So we are decided then" Charlie frowned "28th July" she smiled as she looked at Brax.

"Yes I suppose" Brax seemed a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked as she sat in his lap "Don't you want to get married now?"

"You know I do" Brax smiled "Its just I was hoping for something a little sooner"

"Babe we can't plan a wedding in less than six months" Charlie frowned.

"You did for Gavin in two weeks" Brax replied.

"Yes but he had the money to make things happen" Charlie giggled "I don't think we can pay them prices"

"Who said" Brax frowned "Have you learned nothing from your time with me. If I want something I tend to get it, no matter what the cost"

"Yes I know, but" Charlie blushed causing Brax to frown.

"What's wrong" he asked curiously.

"It's just I was hoping to lose a bit more of this baby weight before we got married. And if we get married any sooner than six months then I will need to go on a crash diet and well…" Charlie finally explained the real reason behind her wedding worries.

"I think you are gorgeous the way you are, you don't need to lose any weight" Brax replied "But if you feel happier doing it that way then who am I to argue 28th July it is"

"Thanks baby" Charlie grinned as she kissed Brax's cheek.

x-x-x

After a chat with Tracey, Gavin headed to the radio station for his interview with Harry Matthews. Lola decided she wanted to go back home and speak with Brax and Heath.

As Lola walked along the beach she was surprised to see Ruby on the beach talking to one of the River Boys, Lola frowned as she watched Ruby hand him some money. Lola waited for the River boy to walk away before she approached Ruby.

"Hi Rube's" Lola smiled.

"Oh hi" Ruby replied anxiously.

"What did Mike want?" Lola asked.

"Oh nothing I was just giving him back some money I borrowed off him in the Diner last week, I left my purse at home and he leant me the money to pay for my dinner" Ruby explained nervously. Lola picked up on Ruby's body language instantly.

"Oh right ok" although Lola had sensed Ruby was lying she knew from experience that arguing with her would not be a good idea "As long as he's not bothering you"

"No of course not, hey listen do have some free time this afternoon?" Ruby smiled "I could use some help with my music assignment"

"Er…yeah sure what did you need help with" Lola wondered as she felt Ruby link her arm through hers. The two of them walked along the sand and discussed Ruby's project.

As Lola got to the house she was surprised to feel her phone vibrate, she pulled her blackberry out of her pocket and saw that she had a text message from Gavin _**Hey baby you ok? Won't be much longer here, love you x x**_

_**Hey you, yes I'm fine stop worrying x x ps Love you too, **_Lola smiled as she hit the send button. As she walked through the door she noticed Brax and Charlie sat on the sofa, Gracie was having a nap.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lola frowned as she looked towards her brother.

"Yeah, I got Liam to cover, me and Charlie have had something important to discuss" Brax replied.

"Oh yeah what's that then" Ruby smiled as she slumped on the sofa next to Charlie. Lola helped herself to some juice from the fridge.

"All will be revealed later" Brax grinned "Oh Lola these letters came for you earlier" Brax handed Lola two white envelopes.

"Who are they from?" Lola asked as she put her glass of juice on the table and grabbed the envelopes.

"Er…I don't have x-ray vision" Brax smirked "Open them"

As Lola opened the first letter she quickly put her hand on her mouth "Oh my god" she gasped.

"Everything ok Lo?" Ruby wondered.

"Er yeah" Lola replied.

"Who's it from?" Brax sat up in his seat and looked at Lola.

"Its from Tara's Lawyer, they want me to have her piano" Lola was stunned "It's an antique"

"Wow, that's beautiful" Ruby exclaimed as she was given a photo of the grand piano by Lola.

As Lola went on to open the other letter, Brax noticed the colour drain from his sisters face "You ok babe?" Brax stood from the sofa as he watched Lola slump down onto a kitchen chair. Lola didn't reply she just handed Brax the letter "Nah way" Brax spat as he threw the letter on the table "That's not going to happen" He added

"What is it?" Charlie asked as she too stood up and read the letter "A visiting order?" it wasn't until Charlie read the name on the order that she realised why Lola and Brax had reacted so badly, it was a visiting order from Jake Pirovic, Jake wanted to see Lola.

"Lola" Charlie tried to talk to Lola, but Lola cut her off instantly.

"Hey Ruby didn't you say you wanted help with a music assignment?" Lola interrupted causing Brax and Charlie to glance at eachother.

"Sweetie we need to discuss this" Brax frowned "It isn't going to go away by ignoring it"

"Isn't it, we'll see" Lola replied quickly as she grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her towards the bedroom.

x-x-x

Lola and Ruby had been locked away in Ruby's bedroom for most of the afternoon, Brax and Charlie were sat in the lounge with Gracie when Gavin came back "Oh Gav thank god" Charlie gasped as she stood up to greet Gavin.

"What's happened is it Lola?" Gavin asked frantically.

"No Lola's fine" Brax glared at Charlie for worrying Gavin "But this came today"

Gavin reached out and took the letter out of Brax's hand and read it. Brax noticed the paper started to shake and Gavin's jaw had tensed while he read the letter "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Gavin spat.

"Nah mate, he wants to see her" Brax frowned.

"Has Lola seen this?" Gavin wondered as he practically screwed up the paper in his tensed fist.

"Yes" Charlie replied slowly.

"And what did she say?" Gavin asked as he looked towards the bedroom door. He could hear the guitar music coming from the bedroom and Lola was singing softly.

"She has shut it out, she's in there now with Ruby working on Ruby's music assignment" Brax explained.

"Typical Lola" Gavin sighed "I suppose I'd better go in there and talk to her"

Gavin didn't need to move though because as soon as he made the suggestion to talk to Lola, Lola and Ruby came out of the bedroom, they both looked troubled, no one had even noticed the music had stopped.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Brax chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Ruby sighed "No it's not that"

Gavin frowned as he saw the colourless expression on his wife's face "Baby what's wrong?" he asked urgently as he rushed to Lola.

"I've just had a phone call from Karen" Lola stuttered, she could barely speak.

"A Phone call, but isn't she in New York" Gavin was shocked Karen never phoned over seas unless it was important.

"Yeah she is, she said she couldn't tell me this over an e-mail or text message" Lola added she still seemed vacant.

"Lola you're scaring me, what's happened?" Gavin pushed for an answer and Ruby moved closer to Charlie and Brax leaving Gavin and Lola stood in the middle of the lounge.

"Karen's had a phone call from The New York Times and a few other tabloid papers, apparently there is a story about you, that they are running on the front page tomorrow" Lola explained slowly.

"What are you talking about? What story?" Gavin was now even more worried.

"A woman has come forward claiming that she had a fling with you a few months ago" Lola choked.

"What that's ridiculous" Gavin exclaimed "Baby you know I'd never do that to you" Gavin added, he was horrified when Lola stepped away from him.

"There's more" Ruby interrupted when she saw Lola couldn't speak anymore.

"What do you mean more?" Brax finally spoke.

"The woman's pregnant and she says the baby's yours" Ruby flinched as she waited for Brax and Charlie to react. Gavin staggered back a little and Lola just stared at her brother.

"This can't be happening, it isn't true Lola I swear please baby" Gavin tried to grab Lola's hand but she pulled it away causing Brax to step even closer to Gavin.

"Ruby when was all this supposed to have happened?" Charlie asked trying to get some facts.

"Erm…around the time Gavin went back to the States for a few weeks without Lola, just after the christening" Ruby replied as she handed her iphone to Charlie "This is her" Ruby added as she showed Charlie the picture on her phone.

Lola's head quickly turned to Gavin; she had tears in her eyes. Gavin walked over to Charlie and looked at the picture over her shoulder. On the picture was Gavin posing with a woman "She's a fan, I was just posing for a picture, I swear I didn't…"

Brax put his hands on Lola's arms and looked straight into her eyes "Lola look at me" Brax whispered "What do you want me to do?" Charlie quickly turned her head to face Brax, she couldn't believe he was asking Lola this.

"Leave us" Lola said softly "I need to speak to Gavin by myself"

Brax hesitated for a moment before finally giving in to his sisters wishes; he threw Gavin a deadly look before taking Charlie's hand and going out of the door with her. Ruby quickly scooped Gracie up in her arms and followed them. Leaving Gavin and Lola in the room alone.

"Baby you have…" Gavin tried but Lola cut him off instantly.

"No I don't have to do anything" Lola snapped "And I don't want any bullshit either, so I'm going to ask you this once and then I will never ask you again. Did you have sex with her while you were in New York and I was here?"

Lola watched closely as Gavin answered, his mouth opened and Lola winced as she waited…

**To be continued…**

**So sorry for the cliffy, if I get 5 or more reviews I will update before the end of today. So if you want to know Gavin's answer then review even if it's just a few words.**


	16. Unexpected

Lola waited for Gavin to answer and he didn't even hesitate "I didn't touch her" he stated clearly "I would never do that to you"

"And you swear" Lola frowned as she continued to watch Gavin for any indication he could be lying, but she got nothing.

"Of course I swear, I'll swear on whatever you want" Gavin replied "Jesus Lola do you honestly think I would go through all of this just to cheat on you?"

"No" Lola replied with a weak smile "No I don't" Gavin didn't wait for Lola to say anything else he just hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much Lola Degraw, I would never to anything to hurt you" he sighed.

"I know, I love you too. But what we really need to do is get to the bottom of why she is doing this" Lola frowned as she pulled away gently "We need to get this cleared up fast, I've got enough going on without this shit hanging over us as well" Lola added as she gently trace her bump with her fingertips.

"I'll give Karen a ring and get her to look into it" Gavin was relieved Lola didn't believe the lies this woman was telling.

x-x-x

Lola and Gavin had just come off the phone to Karen when Heath barged through the front door of the Braxton's house, he didn't ask any questions he just walked straight over to Gavin and punched him in the face "Heath" Lola cried a she rushed to Gavin, she cupped his face in her hands and looked at the blood coming from Gavin's mouth "Are you ok baby?" Lola asked, before turning her attention to Heath.

"What the hell was that?" Lola spat furiously at her brother who was still glaring at Gavin.

"He cheated on you" Heath snarled as he continued to eye Gavin.

"No" Lola spat "No he didn't and you would have known that if you had spoken to me first"

"Oh let me guess he told you it was a lie?" Heath spat "Come on how deluded are you Lo?"

"Just because jumping into bed with another woman is something you would do Heath, don't judge him by your standards" Lola defended Gavin instantly "If he said it didn't happen then it didn't happen. What has he got to gain by lying?"

Heath didn't answer he just waited for Brax, Charlie, Casey, Ruby and Gracie came back "He said he didn't do it" Lola said as she looked at Brax.

"And do you believe him?" Brax asked as she walked closer to her.

"Yeah, I know he didn't do it" Lola nodded quickly.

"Right, so what happens now?" Brax asked. Gavin was expecting another punch from Brax, but was surprised when Brax didn't react at all.

"Now we wait and see what Karen comes up with, I told her we would call her later" Gavin spoke nervously.

"Yes and we can also ask her to e-mail us the details of the apartments she's got for us" Lola added causing everyone to stare at her "What, I am due to give birth in 2 months and I have no where to put a cot or pram or…" Lola shrugged.

"You're buying a house in New York?" Heath stuttered "But what about the…"

Lola frowned at Heath and he stopped talking instantly "Look whatever this woman wants she isn't going to get from us. I know Gavin is telling the truth and I am going to stand by him through this whatever happens. Heath please don't fight us on this" Lola said as she grabbed her brother's hand.

"Lola I can't agree to this, not just because of the story, if that's what it is" Heath trailed off.

"Heath" Lola warned him again.

"What about your condition Lola" Heath asked cautiously "What if something happens and we can't get to you?"

"Nothings going to happen to me" Lola smiled weakly, she knew deep down this wasn't a promise she could make.

"You don't know that, anything could go wrong and we wouldn't be able to do anything" Heath sighed "Why don't you stay here until the baby's born"

"Because Gavin has gigs remember" Lola replied calmly.

"Well nothings stopping him from going back" Heath scoffed as he looked at Gavin.

"Yes it is I'm not going back without her. I told you baby if you don't feel well enough then I will cancel my tour" Gavin said as he looked at Lola and ignored everyone else in the room.

"You'll do no such thing, besides its not just you who has a job to get back too" Lola smiled reminding him of a contract she had signed regarding a guest role in One Tree Hill.

"Hang on, what job" Brax finally spoke up as he moved closer.

"I've been offered a guest role in a TV show" Lola sighed "I'm meant to be flying back to New York a week today to start filming"

"But you can't with all this shit going on" Heath replied Lola could tell he was concerned.

"Heath I am not a child anymore, I have a life of my own" Lola raised her voice a little.

"Yes I know that but…" Heath tried but Lola cut him off.

"Heath I am sick of this, nothing I do is ever do is enough" Lola spat angrily.

"You think I'm not proud of you, for fuck sake Lola I'm scared for you" Heath finally admitted "You have been on drugs all of your teenage life, you have been involved with men like Jake Pirovic and Marcus Dawson, then when you finally sort your self out, you marry a guy who wants to take you to the other side of the planet, while your carrying a baby that could kill you…"

"That's enough" Gavin finally stepped forwards to defend his wife "Can't you see she's upset. This isn't about how you feel or what you want it's about Lola and what she wants"

"Oh and how the hell would you know what she wants, you've known her all of five minutes" Heath argued.

"I know a damn sight more than you obviously and we've been together a lot longer than five minutes, I also know that all this stress isn't helping" Gavin replied.

"Stress, oh and I suppose you sleeping with another woman isn't stressful at all" Heath spat furiously.

"He didn't do it" Lola interrupted pushing Heath away from Gavin when she saw how wound up he was getting.

"Oh come on Lola you're not exactly great when it comes to men I mean look at your track record Liam, Marcus, Jake and what about Tony…" Heath regretted his words instantly, especially when Gavin reacted by punching him straight across the jaw sending him flying backwards onto the sofa. This wasn't what anyone had expected at all.

Brax couldn't help but notice the skill and power behind Gavin's punch which led him to realise that maybe the Braxton's had underestimated Gavin. Suddenly Heath jumped up from the sofa and returned Gavin's punch, but as Heath moved forwards to punch Gavin Lola got caught in the middle and she was pushed sideways by Heath. Lola hit the floor with a crash "LOLA" Charlie squealed as she rushed to help Lola up.

Brax waded in and chucked Heath and Gavin apart "This stops now" Brax yelled furiously "Lola you ok?" he asked as he glanced at his sister who was now standing with Ruby and Charlie's help. Casey had moved closer to Brax so he could help keep Gavin and Heath separate.

It wasn't until Gavin and Heath turned to look at Lola that they realised the full extent of their actions "Shit Lola I'm sorry" Heath said as he rushed to his sisters side. But Lola shrugged him away.

"I'm so sick of this, why can't you just act like adults for a change" Lola frowned as Charlie helped her to the sofa, Gavin crouched down beside his wife and tried to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"Baby I'm sorry I…" Gavin tried but Lola stood up and walked out of the house.

"You happy now" Brax spat as he rushed after her.

x-x-x

Brax got outside just in time to see Lola rush to her car "Lola wait, you might need to see a doctor" Brax called as he managed to catch up with her. As Brax spun Lola round he saw her tear stained face "Come here" he sighed as he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

"Why did he bring Tony into this" Lola sobbed "Why can't they just get on?"

"Because they both love you" Brax frowned "They only want what's best for you"

"And what about what I want" Lola said as she pulled away gently, for the first time in my whole life I am finally doing something good. I am married to a man who I love more than anything; we are going to be parents soon, I have some fantastic opportunities ahead…" Lola finally opened up to Brax.

"And you have a heart condition and now have the stress of some stupid bitch lying about having a relationship with Gavin" Brax tried to guess what was troubling Lola.

"Not to mention the fact I'm scared to death" Lola finally admitted "When I look at you all together like that it kills me, I don't want Heath to blame Gavin if anything happens to me"

"He won't" Brax replied.

"Yeah alright Brax, we both know Heath" Lola frowned.

"Is that all your scared of, Heath and Gavin?" Brax wondered if Lola was being entirely honest with him. Lola shook her head and looked up at her big brother with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm scared I'm going to miss it all" she tried her hardest to choke back her tears "My life with Gavin, watching our son growing up. I want to be around to see his first steps and hear his first words. Teaching him to ride a bike and watch him playing soccer in the park with Gavin…" Lola couldn't hold it back anymore, Brax hugged her tightly "I want to live the rest of my life with my family, I'm not ready to go anywhere yet"

"You won't be going anywhere baby" Brax sighed as he felt Lola's tears soaking through his shirt.

"Yeah but you can't promise that, no-one can" Lola sighed as she pulled away a little.

"No but I know you, and I know if this is really what you want then nothing, and I mean nothing, will get in your way. It'll be fine Lola, it'll all be ok" Brax knew his words were empty and so did Lola, but it didn't change how comforting they sounded to her.

"Hey do you think we did the right thing leaving Gavin alone with Heath, you saw how angry he was" Lola smiled.

"What Rocky Balboa, don't worry after Gavin's performance in there I'm pretty sure he's got Heath covered" Brax chuckled as he remembered Gavin's impressive right hook.

"Yeah I know Gav'll be fine its Heath I'm worried about" Lola laughed as she felt Brax's arm drape across her shoulder, he was also laughing.

As Lola and Brax walked through the front door Lola suddenly stopped "Lola" Brax gasped as he turned to face his sister. Gavin and Heath turned instantly "You ok?" Brax asked again as he felt Lola shaking a little. Brax quickly reached out his arm to stop her from tumbling forwards.

"Lola" Gavin rushed to Lola's side and looped an arm her waist before picking her up and carrying her to the sofa "Are you ok?"

"I'll call Sid" Ruby said as she grabbed the phone, Casey and Brax were leant over the back of the sofa and Gavin and Heath were knelt at the front.

"You ok?" Heath asked frantically as he moved some hair away from Lola's face.

Lola nodded and smiled weakly "Yeah I just came over a bit sick that's all"

"Sid's on his way" Ruby informed them and Charlie handed Lola a glass of water "Here sweetie drink this"

"Thank you" Lola smiled as she took the water and sipped it gently.

**Ok sorry to cut you off so soon, but I have a lot planned for the next chapter and I don't want to give too much away.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of my filler chapter. The next one will have a bit more action x x**

**Next time-**

**Gavin faces some tough questions during a Radio interview in Sydney.**

**Lola catches Ruby in a compromising position but will she tell Casey and Charlie?**

**When the teenagers go to a party something unexpected happens, will Lola be able to help?**

**Coming soon-**

**Lola and Gavin return to New York.**

**Lola makes a shocking discovery but what is it?**

**Billy has something to tell Lola, how will she react?**

**Gavin has a confession for Lola, will it put their marriage on the line?**


	17. Cocaine Heart?

Sid shone a torch in Lola's eyes and asked her some questions "So have you taken all your medication today?" Sid wondered as he checked her pulse.

Lola didn't reply she just looked at her hands "Jesus Lola" Gavin frowned as he looked disapprovingly at his wife "Bit irresponsible"

"You can't talk; you have just punched my brother" Lola replied causing Sid to look at Brax, Brax nodded towards Heath.

"Lola you know how important it is to take all of your meds" Sid lectured.

"Yes I know, I'm not usually so careless but I have had a lot to deal with other the last couple of hours" Lola frowned as she glanced quickly at Heath and then Gavin who both glanced at eachother.

"Ok well, I would still like you to come to the hospital and have some tests just to make sure everything else is ok" Sid sighed as he put his torch back inside his bag.

"Fine, then I'll be able to perform later right" Lola asked eagerly.

"Let's just see how the tests go ok?" Sid replied vaguely.

x-x-x

Yet again Lola and Gavin had found themselves sitting in a room in the hospital "Hey maybe we should start and rent this place out" Gavin joked as he let his eyes scan the room.

"Yeah, then maybe we could change the furniture too" Lola replied with a frown as she fidgeted around on the bed "I don't think I can cope staying here over night"

"Yes well you wouldn't have to if you took all your meds at the right times eh" Gavin sighed as he moved onto the bed next to Lola.

"Yes alright, I get it Rocky" Lola giggled as she remembered what Brax had referred to him as earlier.

"Rocky?" Gavin wondered "What?" Lola couldn't stop herself from laughing at Gavin's confused expression.

"Oh nothing it's just something Brax said earlier" Lola giggled.

"Right" Gavin smiled weakly a little unsure of what Lola was talking about. As Lola sat up and took a sip from the glass of water Sid came back in the room.

"Ok Lola well I have some good news and some bad news" Sid sighed.

"Ok" Lola was cautious "I'll take the good news first"

"The good news is all the tests came back clear, everything is fine with you and the baby" both Gavin and Lola exhaled a sigh of relief.

"So what's the bad news?" Gavin wondered.

"The bad news is there are three journalists in the car park waiting for you both" Sid explained to a furious Gavin and shocked Lola.

"You serious" Gavin snapped as he stood up and quickly stood up and looked out of the window and down into the car park "How the fuck did they know we were here?"

Gavin was glad to see Heath and Brax pulled up outside in the Ute "Oh Brax and heath are here, is that a good thing or not?"

"Not really" Lola frowned "I just hope they don't get asked anything"

x-x-x

"Who are all them guys?" Heath asked as he eyed the men standing at the front of the hospital.

"Journalists I think" Brax replied as he spotted the cameras.

"You're kidding right?" Heath replied "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Probably trying to find out what happened between Gavin and that woman" Brax sighed as he watched the journalist questioning the nurses.

"Do you think they'll recognise us if we go in there?" Heath asked curiously. Brax turned to his brother and laughed.

"Er…judging by the fact they have been following Gavin and Lola everywhere since the wedding, then my guess is probably yes" Brax smiled "But my sisters in there and I ain't sitting out here until they've gone, so let's go"

"Right" heath followed Barx out of the Ute and towards the main entrance.

"Oh and Heath try not to hit anybody" Brax chuckled causing Heath to glare at him.

As Brax and Heath walked towards the journalists they were surprised to be swamped with questions "Are you the brother's of Lola B?" one of them asked.

"You know we are?" Brax replied.

"Is it true Lola collapsed after finding out about Gavin's infidelity" Another one quickly asked Heath. "Is the baby ok?" Another asked as Brax and Heath pushed their way through the crowd before finally being met the other side of the door by a security guard.

"Fucking hell, if this is what being famous feels like, they can keep it" Heath scoffed as he followed Brax to Sid.

Sid pointed them in the direction of Lola's room. Gavin and Lola were getting ready to leave "How bad were they?" Lola asked Brax instantly.

"Ok I guess they just wanted to know why you collapsed" Brax replied with a smile.

"I heard one of them say something about the baby" Heath added as he looked at his sister who was perched on the edge of the bed.

Lola frowned as she looked at Gavin "Is that right?" Gavin looked a little sheepish as he stared back at his wife.

"Yeah that's probably got something to do with me" he replied "I might have let it kinda slip out while I was being interviewed at SydneyFM earlier today"

"You let it kinda slip out" Lola frowned "What happened to telling people together?"

"I know I'm sorry she just put me on the spot and I couldn't talk myself out of it quick enough" Gavin explained.

"Yeah well you seem to be talking yourself out of getting a bollocking pretty quick" barx joked.

"You're not too pissed off with me are you?" Gavin asked with a cheeky smile.

"No I guess not" Lola couldn't resist Gavin's smile for long "At least it's out in the open now, and people won't just think I'm fat"

x-x-x

Later that evening Gavin and Lola were at a venue in Yabbie Creek the gig had been sold out and the audience were already sat in there seats waiting.

As Lola continued to get ready she could hear Gavin talking to someone in the hall way "Make sure someone is with her at all times tonight ok" she frowned as she continued to listen to him "I don't want you to leave her by herself for a minute, especially not when that girl and her family are with her"

Lola was surprised to see four security guards walking past the door of her dressing room, before Gavin walked in "Hey baby you about ready to go on?" Gavin asked as he looked his wife up and down "Wow you look incredible" he added.

Lola was wearing a pair of high waist black short shorts, a cream blouse with ruffles around the collar, which was tucked into her shorts, a pair of bright red sandal/boots and bright red lipstick, her hand was hanging in loose curls around her shoulders. She had a small diamond encrusted St. Christopher around her neck and red bangle on her wrist. The lights shone on Lola's wedding and engagement rings making them sparkle, but Gavin's eyes were focused more on the now obvious bump that was showing through Lola's clothes "Are we gonna take this thing public tonight baby" he asked as he walked closer to Lola before resting a hand protectively across her bump.

"Yep, at least if we are in MY home town, we avoid the risk of a bottle getting thrown at my head" Lola teased as she rested her hand on top of Gavin's.

"Anyone throws a bottle at you again and I'll kill them myself" Gavin smiled as he cupped Lola's cheeks in his hands and kissed her lips gently.

"Eh Hum" a female coughed gently in the doorway causing Lola and Gavin to look, Lola smiled as she saw Karen "Maria and her mum are waiting for you Lo"

"When did you get here?" Lola smiled as she hugged Karen "Why are you here?"

"I got here about ten minutes ago" Karen said as she returned Lola's hug before pulling away "I didn't think you guys were ready to deal with all of this as well as the pregnancy, so I thought I would come as a kind of damage control, stop this all getting out of hand"

"I'm glad you came" Gavin smiled and then nodded at Karen when he thought Lola wasn't looking. It was then she realised Gavin had called Karen to come over.

"Oh Lola I have narrowed the search down to three amazing apartments all overlooking Central Park" Karen smiled "I'll show you them later, but right now you have a gig to do and judging by your outfit a pregnancy to announce"

Lola looked down at what she was wearing before flashing Gavin a grin "Yep" she smiled as she walked out of the room and in the direction of Maria and her mum Gail.

"Hi" Lola smiled as she hugged Maria "Its great to see you again, have they been looking after you?" Lola asked as she looked at the band members who were standing in the background.

"Oh my god yes it's been awesome, we have been to the sound check and had pizza with them all" Maria beamed excitedly "Thank you so much for inviting us along" Maria giggled as she hugged Lola a little too tightly.

"Oh that's ok" Lola was a little winded by Maria's hug.

"Er Maria honey be a little gentler can't you see Lola is in a delicate condition" Gail frowned as she eased her daughter away from Lola.

"Oh my gosh are you're pregnant" Maria squealed causing Lola to grin and nod "I must be one of the first people to now right" Maria was now ecstatic "Well outside of family I mean"

"Yes" Lola laughed.

"Lola 5 minutes" one of the technicians interrupted.

"Ok thanks James" Lola smiled before turning back to Maria and Gail "Enjoy the show" she smiled before hugging them both again and heading towards the toilets.

x-x-x

As Lola walked into the toilets she was horrified and shocked by what she saw, leant over the sink with what looked to be a line of cocaine was Ruby "Ruby what the hell" Lola spat furiously as she swiped the cocaine down the sink.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruby spat "Do you have any idea how much that stuff costs"

"Erm funnily enough yes" Lola replied unimpressed by what she was seeing.

"Oh of course you do, oh come on babe you know how it is" Ruby sighed "I'm just getting in the mood for the party, hey I've still got some left why don't you join me" Ruby added as she pulled out a small transparent packet of white powder out of her pocket. Lola could tell instantly Ruby had taken something else already, she was out of it totally.

"No and neither are you" Lola snapped as she snatched the bag out of Ruby's hand and shoved it in her back pocket.

"There you are" a voice stopped Ruby from reacting, the voice was Charlie "I have been looking for you everywhere"

"Here I am" Lola replied with a nervous smile.

"You ok?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yes just nervous" Lola finally gathered herself "I am starting to think this outfit was a bad idea"

"No way, you look awesome" Charlie grinned "I just wanted to wish you luck"

Lola smiled and nodded as she watched Charlie watched Ruby "You ok Rubes?" Charlie asked.

"Er yeah she's fine, just over exhausted from all the excitement and studying" Lola quickly spoke for Ruby "Why don't you have five minutes in my room" Lola said as she took Ruby's hand and dragged her out of the toilets leaving Charlie puzzled.

Ruby followed Lola into a quiet part of the corridor "Right go and sleep it off" Lola whispered harshly.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you" Ruby pleaded.

"Not this time" Lola replied with a sigh "But me and you will be talking about this do you understand" Lola added as she dragged Ruby into her room.

x-x-x

Lola had completely wowed the audience with her set, she sang a few of her own songs and some covers of her favourite songs. During Lola's performance Gavin was being interviewed by a local radio station that was covering the gig.

"So Gavin you have recently confirmed that you and Lola are in expecting your first baby together and Lola has also just announced it out there, congratulations" the female presenter smiled as she held a microphone at Gavin's face.

"Thank you very much" Gavin replied courteously

"There has been some speculation that maybe this is the reason you and Lola were married so quickly after getting together?"

"Not at all, mine and Lola's relationship has been on and off for nearly five years now, I guess when you get to a certain point in your relationship it can go either one way or another" Gavin took a breath "You can either call it a day and say enough is enough, or you can think well there is a reason I keep going back to this person, she must be right for me"

"So you finally got your acts together then" the woman smiled lightening the mood a little.

"Yeah" Gavin chuckled "You could say that"

"And what about all these allegations of you having an affair" Gavin's eyes widened at this bold question "I'm assuming its just rumours"

"Yes of course, I have only just found out about these accusation's myself and to be honest I would love to know where I have found the time to have this affair" Gavin laughed "I married Lola because I love her, not out of guilt or duty, and as harsh as this may sound if anyone thinks otherwise then that's their problem"

"Quite right too" Gavin was surprised the woman had agreed with him "And on a lighter note you and Lola have been touring together how is that going?"

"Awesome" Gavin replied with a smile "Being on tour has given us extra time together and we have seen so many different countries. We are going back to New York next week and will be finishing the tour up over there visiting a few states along the way"

"So it'll be like an extended honeymoon then?" the woman smiled.

"Yeah something like that" Gavin laughed.

x-x-x

Lola was hot and tired after her performance, she was just coming off stage when she was greeted by Billy "Oh my god babe that was amazing" he grinned.

"Thanks Billy" Lola smiled as she took a swig from the bottle of water her had just given her.

"Hey Lo can I talk to you about something" Billy said with a troubled expression.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Lola replied as she moved closer to Billy.

"I've been offered a slot on that show I was telling you about, you know the Hendrix show" Billy explained causing Lola to grin widely.

"Oh wow that's awesome" Lola sighed as she moved forwards to hug Billy "Isn't it" she asked quickly when she noticed how deflated Billy seemed.

"They need me to be there at the end of the month on the 30th and 31st" Billy frowned "I'm meant to be playing Boston with Gav"

"Then you need to talk to him, explain to him how much this means to you" Lola smiled as she took Billy's hand "Billy he'll be cool about it I promise"

"You really think so" Billy wasn't convinced "I hate to drop him in it like this"

"Hey you are more than just his guitarist Billy Norris, you really don't need to worry about telling Gav, he will just as pleased for you as I am, besides its not like you're leaving forever its just a couple of nights off"

"Yeah I guess" Billy sighed "You're right I'll talk to him"

"Hey beautiful that was amazing" Lola gasped as she felt two arms around her waist she looked round and couldn't help laughing when she realised it was Gavin "Well what I saw of it anyway, I got tied up with my interview"

"Oh how was it" Lola said sympathetically as she let her head fall back onto Gavin's shoulder.

"Not as brutal as I was expecting, she asked me about why we got married so quickly though?" Gavin replied as he kissed Lola's head before gently moving her away.

"You're kidding" Lola grinned "I wonder what questions I will get tomorrow then" she smiled as she saw Brax, Heath and Casey walk towards her.

"Shit Lo, that was amazing" Brax grinned as she kissed Lola's cheek.

"Thanks" Lola smiled suddenly Charlie came rushing over to her excitedly.

"You were incredible, I absolutely loved every minute of it" she squealed as she hugged Lola before pulling away.

"Thanks honey glad you liked it, how's Ruby?" Lola wondered.

"Oh she's ok she…" Charlie was just about to finish her sentence before being interrupted.

"Hi sorry to interrupt but can we get an autograph please?" two women were stood behind Gavin and smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah sure" Gavin replied, Lola could see he was a little annoyed "There you go"

"Thank you so much" the woman giggled before walking away.

"How the fuck did they get back here?" Gavin frowned at two security guards.

"Babe its fine" Lola put her hand on his arm and pulled him towards her "It's not like I'm on my own"

"I meant what I said before, no more slip ups right" Gavin warned before turning to face his wife.

"Gav they're waiting for us bud" Billy interrupted.

Gavin nodded and kissed Lola before following Billy on stage. Lola smiled when she heard the girls screaming and chanting his name "I'm just gonna go and grab my phone from my room ok" Lola smiled at barx and Charlie.

"Did you want us to come with you?" Brax asked his sister.

"No don't be silly you stay here and enjoy the show, I'm gonna get changed as well, I'll be 10 minutes tops" Lola frowned "Don't worry I'll take those two with me if it makes you feel better" Lola nodded towards the two security guards.

x-x-x

When Lola walked into the room she was surprised Ruby had gone, she closed the door and quickly walked towards her jeans and hoodie that was draped over the back of a chair. Lola moved Gavin's jackets and put on her clothes. As Lola pulled on her jeans she heard her phone ringing on the side "Hello" Lola answered cautiously.

"Hello Lola its Gina Palmer from next door, I have been trying to get hold of Charlie but having no luck" Gina explained.

"Is something wrong?" Lola wondered.

"I'm afraid so, Xavier has just called me apparently him; Sasha and Ruby have been at a party in Mangrove River and things got a bit heavy. Sasha and Xavier are on their way home but Ruby wouldn't leave. I was hoping Charlie would go and collect her" Gina continued to explain to a horrified Lola.

"Er its ok, I'll go what was the address?" Lola asked as she grabbed a pen and paper.

"Erm 130 Charles court" Gina said causing Lola to stand up right. Lola didn't even need to write this address down; she just grabbed her car keys and slipped her phone into her jeans pocket. Leaving her shorts and blouse on the couch, she was still wearing her red heels.

x-x-x

Lola managed to shake off both security guards as she walked towards her red Audi A3, she turned on the ignition and reached over to the glove compartment. Lola opened the glove box and took out a small bundle. It was a black towel and wrapped tightly inside the towel was a hand gun. Lola took a deep breath before refolding the towel and putting the gun on the passenger seat. She drove out of the car park and headed to Mangrove River.

x-x-x

Gavin was shocked when he came off stage and found Lola wasn't waiting for him, he was even more shocked when he realised she had gone back to her room and the security guards told him she nipped out to get something out of the car. Brax, Heath Casey and Charlie all followed Gavin back to the room. Gavin knocked before opening the door just in case she had come back and was lying down or wasn't decent "Lola" he said softly before walking in, Brax, heath and Charlie followed. Billy and the rest of the band had stayed behind to sign autographs.

Gavin frowned as he scanned the room and saw the way the clothes were draped across the couch. He was usually the untidy one; Lola's clothes would be hung straight on the rails when she wasn't wearing them or folded. Gavin reached forwards and picked up Lola's blouse and shorts.

As Heath reached into his pocket to get his phone he was shocked to see something fall out of Lola's pocket, they all stared for a few moments at the small packet of white powder. Gavin leant down to pick up the packet "Lo, Lola its Heath where are you? Call me" Heath said before hanging up and looking at Brax "Voicemail" he added.

"Oh come on guys Lola wouldn't be this stupid" Casey quickly rushed to defend his sister.

"Casey's right, she wouldn't risk the baby" Charlie added.

"Then where the hell is she?" Barx replied looking at Gavin who was still holding the cocaine in his hand.

**Ok thoughts please, if I get five or more reviews then I will update sooner. **


	18. Alot You Need to Learn

Lola felt sick as she sat and stared at the Black Mercedes parked on the driveway of the house. Lola knew Marcus was inside and so was Ruby, her blood ran cold at the thought of going inside but she knew she didn't have a choice. She took a deep breath and slowly got out of the car, she reached into the passenger side and pulled out the handgun, she slipped it into the back of her jeans and covered it with her hoodie, before locking the car and walking towards the house "Hello baby girl long time no see" A familiar face said as she walked into the part open door.

"Hello Jerry" Lola smiled nervously "You got any new faces here tonight?"

"Yeah a couple, you looking to score angel, we just got some new stuff in" Jerry said as he pointed towards an empty room.

"No thanks I'm off that stuff now, I just came to find someone then I'm gone" Lola replied harshly as she made her way through the house. The music was so loud Lola could barely hear herself think, she could feel the bass vibrating through her body as she walked out of the patio door into the garden, it was then she spotted Ruby. Lola quickly moved towards her, she was hoping she could move in and out of the house without Marcus noticing.

"Rubes" Lola said, as she moved closer she could see a man had hold of Ruby "She said leave her alone" Lola warned as she moved Ruby away.

Lola could tell Ruby was sobering up "We're not done yet" the man snarled as he tried to grab Ruby.

"Oh believe me you're done" Lola spat as she moved Ruby behind her.

"Well, well, well" a haunting voice echoed from behind them "If it isn't my golden girl"

Lola turned slowly and was terrified to be greeted by Marcus "Lola" Ruby whispered shakily when she spotted the gun in Lola's jeans.

"It's gonna be ok sweetie, you take my keys and wait in the car for me ok" Lola said as she handed Ruby her car keys "You lock the doors and call Brax ok?" Lola added under her breath so Marcus didn't hear.

"Who said she could leave?" Marcus snapped as he tried to get in Ruby's way.

"Me, she doesn't belong here and you know she doesn't" Lola replied "You got what you wanted out of this little game, I came didn't I"

Marcus nodded and moved to let Ruby past. Lola waited until Ruby was safely out of the house before turning to face Marcus "What do you want?"

"You know what I want?" Marcus grinned callously "The same as what I have always wanted" he added as he moved closer to her before grabbing her arm and dragging her back inside the house.

x-x-x

Brax was desperate to find his sister after what they had discovered in the dressing room. Suddenly Brax's phone rang causing everyone to rush forwards "Hello" Brax said frantically "Ruby I can't hear you calm down and tell me that again"

Gavin and Heath were stood next to Brax and Charlie was in front of him with Gracie on her hip. They had all gone back to the Braxton house "Well what did she say?" Gavin asked as soon as Brax hung up the phone.

"Lola's at Mangrove River, she's at Marcus's place" Brax filled in Heath and Gavin on what Ruby had told him as he grabbed his keys and rushed to the Ute.

x-x-x

Marcus dragged Lola in to a room and shut the door "Look if this is about the money then I can get it for you" Lola said as she watched Marcus pour himself a scotch.

"Yeah it was about the money, until you got your friend to pay me a visit" Marcus snarled as he remembered his visit from Jake "You really shouldn't have sent a monkey to do an oil grinders job, how are your brothers by the way?"

"Leave them out of this" Lola replied as she moved around the room.

"Why don't you join me in a drink" Marcus smiled viciously "Oh sorry I forgot you can't can you. What with you being a recovering addict and all" Lola watched in horror as Marcus took something out of his drawer, it was a syringe and what looked to be heroine "You could always join me in this?"

Lola shook her head "No thanks" she said as she continued to watch Marcus.

"No ok then well maybe we will have to think of another way to…" Marcus grinned as he moved closer to Lola.

x-x-x

Brax's Ute screeched to a halt outside the house causing a few curtains to twitch, Brax could see Ruby sitting in Lola's car. He jumped out of the Ute and rushed towards her. Gavin and Heath followed. Ruby staggered out of the car as soon as she saw Brax, Bra wrapped his arms around the trembling teenager and hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry" Ruby sobbed repeatedly. Brax looked over and saw Heath checking Lola's glove compartment.

"It's gone" Heath confirmed causing Gavin to frown.

"What's gone?" he asked curiously, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question.

"The gun she keeps in her glove box" Heath replied coolly.

"The what?" Gavin was stunned "Lola actually keeps a gun in her glove box"

"She's got it in the house, I saw it in her jeans" Ruby said softly.

"Does she know how to use it?" Gavin wondered nervously.

"There's a lot you need to learn about my sister" Brax replied "And yeah she does to know how to use it, she used to come shooting with us at the weekends"

Gavin's eyes widened, he realised there was still a lot he had to learn about the woman he had married, but funnily enough the thought of his wife keeping a hand gun in her car didn't seem to bother him as much as he thought it should.

Gavin followed Brax and Heath to the front door of the house, Brax walked slowly inside and turned quickly to Gavin "When we find her you get her out of here, me and Heath will sort the rest" Brax said and Gavin nodded.

x-x-x

"What's that?" Marcus frowned as he pressed against Lola's body and put his hand on her back…

Lola gasped for a moment before she realised whet he was talking about. Luckily his hand was too high up Lola's back to feel the gun, Marcus had however felt Lola's swollen stomach "You're pregnant" Marcus scoffed "Oh I think this could get interesting"

Lola backed away slightly from Marcus and looked straight into his eyes "You don't scare me Marcus, you never have and you honestly never will"

"You know it's a shame you have moved on Lola, I think me and you could have been something incredible" Marcus grinned.

"I don't dwell on the past, I have a new future now" Lola said as she gently traced her bump with her hand "Now why don't you just stop with the bullshit and tell me what the fuck you want from me"

"Fighting talk, now that's the Lola Braxton I remember" Marcus grinned smugly "The Lola I remember, would never have sent a lap dog to take care of her problems"

"Yeah well I had nothing to fight for then, I was weak" Lola replied still not backing away from Marcus "I'll get you the fifteen grand I owe you and then that's it. All this stops, they'll be no more phone calls no and no more threats"

"And what's in it for me?" Marcus was still sure of himself.

"You forget I have eyes and ears Marcus, I know how you run every single one of these houses and I could bring you down with one simple phone call" Lola was now wearing the same smug smile as she watched the grin drop from Marcus's face.

"Well I could always kill you, and then no-one would know anything will they" Marcus's grin quickly returned.

"We both know you won't hurt me" Lola replied coolly "You had that chance once and couldn't do it"

"How could I, you were carrying my baby" Marcus sat back on his desk and looked down at Lola "Anyway enough of this walk down memory lane, lets talk business" Marcus sniggered as he stood up again.

"Fifteen Grand, I'll have it for you tomorrow, and then this goes away" Lola said sternly.

"Twenty five" Marcus replied.

"No fifteen, I only took fifteen and that is all you are getting back" Lola stood firm.

"I decide what I am getting from you, you might be his wife and carrying his baby, but you will always be mine Lola" Marcus's demeanour seemed to change, he reached forwards and grabbed Lola's arm pushing her hard against the wall behind her "Are you scared yet?" Marcus said evilly.

Lola didn't reply she just took a deep breath as she felt the gun press into her back as Marcus pushed her harder against the wall.

x-x-x

Brax moved effortlessly through the house shoving drunken men out of his way as he past them. It hadn't been the first time Heath and Brax had been inside the house, they had been to get Lola out of here before.

Gavin however hadn't been to this particular house before, although he had been to a few crack houses in New York.

"I said don't touch me" Lola's voice echoed around in Gavin's head, he followed Brax and Heath to the room, the voice came from. Brax crashed through the door and met Marcus with a punch in the face. As Marcus staggered backwards Gavin rushed to Lola.

"Are you ok baby?" Gavin asked before looking towards Brax and Heath. Brax nodded at Gavin. Gavin took the hint and quickly led Lola to safety.

Lola rushed to Ruby when she got outside the house "Are you ok?" Ruby asked frantically. Lola nodded before looking over Ruby's shoulder and spotted Casey.

"I need to go back inside" Lola said quickly when she realised Brax and Heath hadn't followed them out.

"No that's not happening" Gavin frowned as he wrapped his arms around Lola.

"My brothers are in there, please baby I have to do something" Lola pleaded but Gavin stood firm.

"No, Lola you are not going back inside that house" Gavin snapped "I'll go" he replied causing Lola to look straight at him.

"No" Lola gasped "No you can't, babe he'll destroy you"

"I'll be fine babe" Gavin reassured his frantic wife "Besides your brothers aren't the only ones who know how to handle themselves"

"Be careful" Lola sighed as she looked up into Gavin's eyes "We need you to come out of there alive" she added as she ran he hand across her bump.

"I promise" Gavin replied as he kissed Lola's cheek and walked back towards the house.

"What's he doing?" Ruby asked nervously "Will he be ok?"

"Yeah he'll be fine; Gavin isn't as soft as he looks. He can handle himself when he needs to" Lola smiled weakly as she watched Gavin disappear inside the house.

x-x-x

The music was still banging and the party was still in the back yard. Gavin walked around the house looking and listening, little did he know that as soon as he went inside Lola sneaked in around the back and she too was now inside the house. She headed straight to the room she had left Brax and Heath in.

Brax and Heath were now stood in between a wall and Marcus's gun "Not so brave now are we boys" Marcus grinned as he continued to point the hand gun at Brax "Now I'll ask you again call Lola and tell her to get in here?"

"Nah" Brax replied firmly "I'd rather die than let her back inside this house"

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged" Marcus replied smugly as he pulled the safety trigger back "Maybe you would like to rethink your answer while you take notice of the gun pointing at you"

"And maybe you want to take notice of the gun I have pointed at your head" Lola was now standing behind Marcus with a gun pointing at the back of his head "Funny how the world works"

Both Heath and Brax were as equally relieved to see their sister, Gavin arrived just after Lola and just in time to see the gun Lola was holding in her hand.

"You honestly think pointing that gun at me is helping, I can at least kill one of your brothers before you pull that trigger" Marcus smiled callously.

"We both know I'm a better shooter than you, I'd have a bullet in the back of your head before you've even released the trigger. We could try and see if you like" Lola shrugged as she continued to hold the gun in place. Gavin noticed Lola's hand was shaking frantically and if he was honest he was happy to see she was just as nervous of this situation as he was.

"POLICE FREEZE" a voice yelled room the hall way. No-one moved except Marcus who had turned and pointed the gun at the male police officer standing in front of him. The police officer panicked and shot him instantly causing Marcus's body to hit the floor with a thud.

Lola gasped and exhaled heavily as she let her gun drop to the floor, Lola quickly rushed into Gavin's arms tears streamed down her face "Shh its ok baby" Gavin whispered "Its over now"

Brax and Heath rushed towards Lola and watched in horror as the police announced Marcus as dead.

x-x-x

Lola sat in the open door of the police car as she was asked some questions by the police "Will you be pressing charges" Gavin asked curiously.

"No the gun wasn't loaded; Lauren just acted irresponsibly to protect her family. There's nothing illegal about that" the male police officer smiled.

Gavin was shocked that Lola seemed confused when the police officer said the gun wasn't loaded; he couldn't shake the fact that maybe this officer was twisting the truth a little.

Lola waited for the officer to disappear before turning to Gavin "I'm sorry you had to go through all this shit again" Lola sighed.

"Its fine" Gavin replied vaguely. Although his protective instincts had kicked in earlier Gavin was still finding it hard to ignore what he had found in Lola's pocket. He knew he would need to ask her about it eventually, but he decided in front of a lot of police officers and by-standers was not the best place to start an argument.

x-x-x

Lola's instincts told her Gavin had something on his mind so she decided to wait until everyone had gone to bed before asking him about it "Hey baby are we ok?" Lola asked as she leant up against the fridge.

"I found this in your shorts" Gavin said as held the white powder in front of Lola "You know I love you right, and if you are using again we will…"

"Babe stop" Lola frowned "It's not mine?"

"How come you've got it then?" Gavin replied, he wasn't sure if he should believe her or not.

Lola moved closer to Gavin and looked straight into his "Ok I'll tell you but only because I know if I don't tell you the truth, then this will drive you crazy" Lola said as she grabbed Gavin's hand "Its Ruby's, I took it off her just before I went on stage, I didn't have chance to get rid of it"

Gavin exhaled as sigh of relief before pulling Lola into a tight hug "You can't tell anyone about this" Lola frowned as she felt her body being crushed by Gavin's tight grip "Breathing would be great right now" Lola giggled as she pulled away from Gavin gently.

"Sorry" Gavin said as he released Lola.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lola wondered as she watched Gavin staring at her.

"Yeah…its just you had a gun pointing at a guys head an hour ago, and I don't know if it freaked me out or turned me on" Gavin smiled cheekily causing Lola to laugh.

"You're crazy you know that" Lola laughed.

"I know I'm absolutely crazy about you Mrs Degraw" Gavin grinned "Now get yourself in that room"

"Oh I love it when you get all masterful" Lola said as she backed towards the bedroom as Gavin kissed her neck.

**Hope that was ok for you guys.**

**Next time-**

**What will Lola say to Ruby? And will she tell Charlie?**

**Brax and Heath talk to Lola about the Cocaine, what will she tell them?**

**Lola and Bianca have a heart to heart after Lola helps choose a name for Bianca and Heath's baby daughter.**

**What's coming up in the future-**

**Lola and Gavin head back to New York.**

**Lola comes face to face with the woman behind the infidelity rumours**

**Lola and Gavin remarry in New York.**

**Lola spends the night with Billy in his hotel room. But is it really what it seems?**

**Lola makes a shocking discovery about Gavin, but what will it mean for the couple?**

**Tragedy strikes at a concert will Lola and the baby be ok?**


	19. Heaven Spelt Backwards

Lola woke up tangled in Gavin as usual; it was around 3am when she checked the alarm clock. Lola could hear shuffling coming from the kitchen. She gently got out of bed and headed towards the sound.

Ruby was making herself a drink when Lola walked in "Hey" Ruby said softly thank you for not saying anything"

"Ruby do you have any idea what my family think of me now? I am facing all kinds of questions when barx and heath get up. And what am I supposed to tell Charlie huh?" Lola put her hands on her hips as she looked at Ruby.

"I know I didn't mean for it to get this far" Ruby just continued to stare at her feet.

"Why in god's name did you do it Rubes?" Lola relaxed and sat on a chair next to Ruby.

"I don't know, I've been studying so hard lately I just wanted to have some fun I guess" Ruby tried to explain.

"Fun" Lola frowned "After everything you have seen me go through how can you see it as fun. Ruby do you have any idea what drugs has done to me?"

Ruby didn't reply, she had no idea what to say "I have no kidneys of my own, the one I do have belongs to my brother. I have liver damage and a weakened heart. I am on a whole chemist of medication and even this pregnancy could kill me" Lola said with tears in her eyes "Does that still sound fun to you?"

"I'm sorry" Ruby sniffed "I never meant to…"

"I know" Lola replied as she pulled Ruby towards her "Listen maybe it would be a good idea to tell Charlie about this"

"No please Lola you can't" Ruby pleaded "She would never forgive me"

"Ruby when I started using drugs no one knew what I was up to either, this meant no-one tried to help me or stop me, and look where I ended up. I care about you and the last thing I want is for you to end up where I am now" Lola said as she held Ruby's hand "Now I'm not going to make you tell Charlie, but I will ask you to at least tell Casey about this. He has a right to know what has been going on"

"Ok I'll tell Case" Ruby sighed "At last it will explain why I have been so crazy over the last few weeks"

"Good, now do you fancy a snack I'm starving" Lola giggled as she stood up and headed towards the fridge.

x-x-x

Lola and Ruby were sat eating an omelette when Brax walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and not a lot else "I told you it wouldn't belong before they swarmed in" Lola chuckled.

Ruby looked at Brax and realized he wanted to be alone with Lola "Er I'm gonna go back to bed, thanks for the omelette and chat Lo" Ruby smiled as she put her plate in the sink and shuffled quickly past Brax, and back into her bedroom.

"Did you want some I can make another one" Lola smiled as she put her plate in the sink.

"Lola sit down" Brax said as he pulled her back on the chair "We need to talk"

"Do we have to do this now?" Lola frowned as she pulled her hand away from Brax.

"Yeah" Brax replied harshly "I want to now why you had a bag of coke in your pocket, are you using again Lo?"

"Charming" Lola snapped "Do you always have to look for the bad in me?"

"Lola, I'm not playing games I want the truth what were you going to do with it?" Brax was angry with Lola's light attitude.

"I was going to throw it out ok" Lola frowned.

"Yeah alright" Brax sniffed with a sarcastic smile "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"It wasn't mine Brax, I have touched anything I swear" Lola argued "I'll even do a drug test if you want?" Lola frowned "Look I took it off a kid outside the toilets, I was called out on stage before I had chance to flush it"

"And that's it" Brax sighed looking into his sisters eyes for any sign that she was lying.

"That's it" Lola replied with a weak smile "I have so many good things in my life right now Brax, things are finally good again, why would I do anything to ruin that?"

Brax reached for Lola's hand and kissed it gently "I just worry about you Lo"

"I know you do" Lola smiled "Now if you don't mind I really need a wee"

"Oh yeah thanks for sharing that with me" Brax laughed as he watched Lola disappear into the bathroom. Seeing her so happy meant the world to him, she had been through so much over the years. It was nice to see she was finally getting her life on track.

x-x-x

As Lola washed her hands in the sink she felt a sharp pain in her chest "Ow" she gasped as she grabbed the sink. She waited for a few moments until the pain passed before reaching into the bathroom cabinet and taking out a bottle of pills. Lola unscrewed the lid and shook two white pills into her hand before throwing them back into her mouth and swallowing them.

"You ok Lo" Brax whispered from outside the door.

"Yes babe, I'm fine" she replied as she took some deep breaths before opening the door "Just takes me a bit longer these days"

x-x-x

Charlie was making breakfast for Gracie when Brax came in from his surf "Morning" he grinned as he slipped his hands around Charlie's waist and kissing her neck.

"Hey" Charlie giggled "Brax stop I have to feed our daughter"

Brax continued to kiss Charlie's neck as she put some toast on a plate for Gracie "Is it my fault you look so amazing in the morning" Brax whispered in between kisses.

Charlie turned and wrapped her arms around Brax's neck before kissing him passionately.

"Ew I really don't need to see this first thing in the morning" Ruby interrupted as she walked towards the fridge.

Brax and Charlie awkwardly moved away from eachother "Hey Rubes, did you want some breakfast?" Charlie asked with flushed cheeks.

"No its ok I had some with Lola earlier" Ruby replied before turning and walking towards the bathroom.

"Lola?" Charlie said as she turned to face Brax "Is that who you were talking to in here at stupid o'clock"

"Yeh, it's the best time to talk to Lo" Brax smiled as he fondly remembered the chats they used to have on a regular basis at 'stupid o'clock'.

"And" Charlie wanted to know more.

"And the drugs weren't hers" Brax replied "She took them off a kid before the show"

"Oh thank god" Charlie sighed deeply "I was so worried for her"

x-x-x

John was just preparing to open the surf club and gym when he heard a piano playing from upstairs "Hey John where shall I put this…" Xavier interrupted.

"Shh" John hissed as he held his hand up "Listen" he added.

"Is that?" Xavier wondered.

"Yeah I think so, come on" John replied as he started to walk up the stairs, Xavier followed. They stopped at the top of the stairs they both saw Lola sat at the piano in the corner of Angelo's playing a beautiful version of Shelter by Birdy. Lola played the piano keys effortlessly and her voice echoed around the empty room.

_I find shelter in this way_  
_ Under cover, hide away_  
_ Can you hear when I say_  
_ I have never felt this way_

_ Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on_  
_ Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ Can I be, was I there_  
_ Felt so crystal in the air_  
_ I still want to drown whenever you leave_  
_ Please teach me gently on how to breathe_

"Wow she's incredible" John sighed as he carried on listening to Lola.

"Hey what are you doing up here?" Heath interrupted.

"Shh" John quickly shushed heath. It wasn't until heath reached the top of the stairs that he realized what John and Xavier were looking at, he though the music was coming from the radio he had no idea it was Lola.

Although heath had heard Lola sing thousands of time before he had never heard her singing like this he watched in awe as his sister continued to unknowingly serenade them.

_And I'll cross oceans like never before_  
_ So you can feel the way I feel it too_  
_ And I'll send images back at you_  
_ So you can see the way I feel it too_

_ Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on_  
_ Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

As Lola came to the end of the song she jumped when she heard clapping, she looked round and saw John and Xavier "I'm sorry I didn't meant to disturb you I didn't realize there was anyone here" Lola apologised.

"You're kidding right?" Xavier quickly stepped forwards "That was awesome"

"Thanks" Lola blushed a little as she stood up from the piano, it was then she saw Heath he was still beaming with pride "You ok Heath?"

"Yes just…" Heath tried to speak "Er…I came to see if you wanted a lift to the hospital, Gavin told me to remind you, you have an appointment. He said he would meet you there"

"Yes a lift would be good" Lola smiled.

"Hey Lola will you be doing a gig before you go back to New York" John asked.

"I might do a couple of songs at the karaoke night before I go back yeah" Lola replied as she walked towards the bar and reached over for her bag, as she went to grab it she felt another pain in her chest "Ow" she gasped.

"LOLA" Heath cried as he rushed to his sister's side "Are you ok? Here sit down" Heath helped Lola towards a chair.

"I'm fine it's just a twinge, can you get me my pills out of my bag" Lola pointed towards her handbag. Heath nodded and grabbed the pills.

"Shall I call Gavin?" Heath wondered nervously.

"No you'll only worry him" Lola snapped a little "I'll be ok once these have kicked in"

"Can we get you anything" John asked politely.

"No thanks" Lola smiled "I'll be fine"

Heath knew better than anyone how good Lola was at putting on a brave face, but he decided to wait until John and Xavier had left before questioning her further.

x-x-x

Heath and Lola were in the car on their way to hospital when heath finally decided to question Lola "Hey how come you were in Angelo's earlier, are you sure everything is ok?" heath asked a he glanced at Lola out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah fine, I just needed some head space" Lola replied weakly "Playing helps me think"

"You still thinking about that girl in New York?" Heath asked as he turned into the hospital car-park.

"Hmm" Lola didn't say anything.

"Hey Lola for what its worth I honestly don't think he did it" Heath said as he grabbed Lola's hand "He loves you, you only have to see the way he looks at you to know that"

"Thank you" Lola smiled.

"This isn't just about the rumours is it" Heath turned off the engine after parking up and turned his body to face her "Talk to me" he frowned.

"Its just going back inside that house you know" Lola sighed "Seeing Marcus, I just can't believe he's dead"

"Hey don't you grieve for him" Heath moaned "After what the bastard did to you…"

"I'm not grieving I just can't believe after all this time it's finally over" Lola looked at Heath "I'm married with a baby on the way, and I can't help thinking something is going to take it all away"

"That's not going to happen" Heath frowned "You are allowed to be happy Lo, it's your turn"

Lola couldn't help but giggling at her brothers comment "What?" Heath frowned as Lola laughed.

"I'm sorry it's just when did you grow up?" Lola teased.

"Hey I am grown up, I'm a dad of two now" Heath replied.

"Just remind me how that happened again" Lola joked.

"The same way that happened" heath laughed as he pointed to Lola's bump "Seriously though I do still worry about you, you know"

"Yes I know you do" Lola frowned "You don't need to though, I'm doing ok"

x-x-x

Lola had agreed to go in to see her niece while she waited for Gavin to arrive. Bianca was sat holding her when Lola walked in the room "Hi" Bianca smiled awkwardly.

"Hey" Lola replied "Heath said it was ok"

"Yes of course" Bianca replied "I still haven't had chance to thank you yet"

"Anyone would have done the same" Lola replied as she sat on the chair in front of Bianca's bed.

"No they wouldn't, not after what I did to you" Bianca said regretting her recent mistakes.

"Its fine" Lola said before changing the subject "So have you picked a name for her, we can't keep referring to her as baby Braxton"

"No not yet we can't seem to agree" Heath sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"What about you do you and Gavin have a name in mind for your little one when he arrive" Bianca asked.

"Kind of" Lola smiled "We thought he was going to be a girl so we kind of decided on a girl's name"

"What was that?" Heath asked.

"Nevaeh" Lola replied causing Bianca and Heath to glance quickly at each other "Its heaven spelt backwards"

"It's beautiful" Bianca smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You should use it" Lola said as she looked at Bianca and Heath.

"No we couldn't, it's your name" Bianca said quickly.

"A name that I am never going to be able to use, I mean it. I would be honoured if you used it"

"What do you think?" Bianca said as she turned to Heath.

"I think its perfect, but only if you're sure" heath replied as he turned to face Lola.

"Yes I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure" Lola reassured her brother.

"Thank you" Bianca had tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, hey Heath why don't you go and see if Gavin has arrived yet" Lola spoke softly. Heath took the hint and quickly exited the room.

"Lola I will never be able to apologise enough for what happened with Liam…" Bianca started before being cut off mid sentence.

"Bianca I'm sorry but me letting you use my baby name doesn't change anything" Lola frowned "I will never forgive you for what you did, not because of Liam but because you made me entire family doubt me do you have any idea how that feels?"

"I never meant for it to go that far" Bianca replied trying to defend herself.

"It shouldn't have happened at all" Lola snapped "Just because I stayed with you and looked after you while you were in labour does not mean that we are friends. I did what I did for my brother and nothing more"

"Hey look who I found lurking in the corridor" heath had no idea what he had just interrupted.

"Hey baby" Lola's face lit up when she saw Gavin follow heath inside Bianca's room.

"Is everything OK?" Heath wondered as he noticed the tension in the room.

"Yeah fine" Bianca replied shakily. Heath was happy with Bianca's reply but Gavin guessed differently, he knew something wasn't right.

**Ok thoughts please.**

**The name for the baby is pronounced Na-vay-a.**

**Also the song in this chapter is called Shelter by Birdy, it is a beautiful song and I thought it would be perfect for how I imagine Lola to sound. Please listen and let me know what you think.**


	20. Final Destination

**Ooh this is a little longer than i thought it would be sorry x x**

It had been a few days since all the drama, it was also Gavin and Lola's last night in Summer Bay and they had both planned to spend their last night in Angelo's with Lola's family. Brax had organized a Karaoke night for Cancer Research, with the promise of a performance from Lola and Gavin at the end of the evening.

Charlie and Brax were at Angelo's setting up for the night, Ruby was with Casey at the house. Heath and Bianca were at the hospital with baby Nevaeh and so were Gavin and Lola, they had an appointment with Sid to check everything was ok with Lola and the baby before they flew back to New York.

"Ok well everything seems fine with the baby" Sid smiled as he watched Lola pull her top down around her stomach after her scan "I am a little concerned about your weight though Lola" he added with a frown.

"Why what's wrong?" Gavin asked quickly his voice full of concern.

"Lola seems to be losing weight" Sid sighed as he looked from Gavin to Lola.

"Losing weight how?" Lola wondered "I eat like a horse"

"Lola you have lost almost 6 pounds since your last check up two weeks ago" Sid explained "Plus your blood pressure is a little higher than it should be"

"Should we put off flying?" Gavin asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but I will advise you to rest as much as possible" Sid suggested.

"Ok" Lola smiled "Thanks Sid" she added as she got off the bed with a bit of help from Gavin "Are they the pictures?" Lola smiled referring to the scan photos in Sid's hand.

"Oh yes" Sid said as he handed Lola the photos "Here you go, that's one happy healthy little boy you have in there and as long as you carry on looking after yourself there is no reason this pregnancy should have any complications"

"Thanks" Gavin replied with a smile as he kissed the top of Lola's head "Come on let's get you out of here"

"I will say one thing though" Sid added awkwardly "I would recommend that this flight is your last until after the birth"

"Ok" Lola nodded "New York will be my final destination until after he's born"

x-x-x

Lola was surprised when she got back in the car and checked her phone, she had a few missed calls from Brax "Hey you wanted me" she said when she got through to him.

Gavin couldn't hear what was being said but Lola seemed curious when she hung up the phone "You ok? He asked.

"Yeah" Lola nodded "Brax needs to speak to me, he's at Angelo's"

Lola and Gavin headed straight there after the hospital.

Brax was helping Charlie with some tables when Lola arrived with Gavin "Hey Brax what's up?" Lola got straight to the point.

Lola spotted Charlie say something to Gavin and the pair of them disappeared "Sit down" Brax gestured for Lola to sit in the chair opposite him, as Lola sat down she noticed an envelope on the table, it looked official.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it" Brax smiled. Lola frowned as she reached in the envelope and pulled out what looked to be a bank statement.

"I don't understand" Lola was a little surprised by what the letter said it was basically a bank statement "Brax what is this?"

"It's your bank statement for this year" Brax explained "The bank account I opened for you while you were in America" Lola still looked extremely confused "After you went into rehab the first time your agent thought it would be a good idea for me to take charge of your income so I opened a bank account in your name with me as the trustee"

"Right but there is nearly $2 million in here" Lola frowned.

Brax nodded "Yeah two million American Dollars actually"

Lola's jaw dropped "What, how?"

"It's for the gigs you did and all the songs you sold while you were in the states" Brax smiled "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before now, I just wanted to make sure you were ready to handle money like this"

"And you think I'm ready for it now" Lola hands had now started to shake "I can't believe I have all this money"

"Yes I think your ready, look at you" Brax grinned proudly "You are married with a baby on the way, Lola I have never seen you this happy before"

"Yeah well like you said before I have a lot to smile about" Lola giggled before her face saddened a little and tears filled her eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" Brax asked as he moved closer to his tearful sister.

"Yeah just hormones" Lola sniffed "That and the fact I'm really gonna miss you all so much, going back to New York…" Lola didn't even need to finish her sentence.

"Look at me, you have nothing to worry about" Brax frowned as he grabbed Lola's hand "We all know how much Gav loves you, and if things don't work out in New York you can always come back here, whatever happens Lola you'll always have a home with us"

"I know" Lola smiled "I love you" she added.

"I love you too Lo" Brax wrapped an arm around his sister and hugged her tightly. If Brax was honest it wasn't Lola's relationship with Gavin he was worried about, Brax was secretly concerned for his sister's health.

x-x-x

Later that evening people had started to arrive at Angelo's for the Karaoke night. Charlie, Ruby, Casey and Brax were in the restaurant greeting everyone and Lola and Gavin were still at the house, it was taking Lola quite a while to get ready.

"Come on we're late" Gavin called from the lounge, he gasped when he saw Lola walk out of the bedroom in a yellow Maxi-dress. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and she had some of it pinned behind her ear with a Lilly "Wow" Gavin sighed as he approached his wife.

"I'm sorry I took a while" Lola smiled "I couldn't fasten this?" she added as she turned round and revealed the open zip at the back of her dress. Gavin laughed as he moved forwards and fastened the zip gently "Thank you baby"

Lola frowned when she felt Gavin breathing on her neck; she turned and looked up at him. Lola couldn't stop the smile that was creeping across her face as she suddenly remembered how much taller Gavin was than her when she wasn't wearing heels. Gavin reached up and moved some of Lola's hair behind her ear "You are so beautiful you know that" he whispered.

"So you keep telling me" Lola laughed a little.

"You know I love you right" he added nervously.

"Yeah I bloody hope so" Lola laughed again causing Gavin to frown.

"I'm never gonna let anything happen to you" he said with a serious tone in his voice "You are my world and I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, from anything"

"I know" Lola sighed "I love you too, and believe me when I say you won't get rid of me easily"

"Good because I don't plan on it" Gavin chuckled.

x-x-x

Lola and Gavin arrived at Angelo's just in time to see Irene perform "Wow she's not bad" Lola smiled.

"Hey guys we thought you'd got lost" Charlie skipped excitedly towards them.

"Or something else" Casey appeared from behind them "We were taking bets on whether you were lost or just side tracked" he grinned and raised his eye brows when he said the words side tracked.

"Case" Lola blushed "No we didn't get side tracked" she frowned.

"Come on we've got a table over here" Charlie grabbed Lola's hand and pulled her towards a table, sat down was Ruby, Brax, Heath and Cheryl.

"You made it then" Cheryl smiled as she stood up to greet her daughter.

"Mum" Lola was shocked to see Cheryl "I didn't realise you were coming"

"What you think I'd miss the chance to see my only daughter singing one last time before she goes back to New York" Cheryl had obviously had a few drinks before Lola had arrived "Come here" she slurred as she hugged Lola.

"Ok I think Colleen has a song she would like to share with us" A familiar voice announced from the stage. Lola felt Gavin's hand tighten around hers; she looked up at him and then looked to the stage. Standing on the stage handing Colleen a microphone was Liam. Lola quickly turned her attention to Brax.

"Liam" she hissed "Seriously Brax?"

"Yeah I know it was a bad idea, but he's the only person I trust to run this place" Brax explained "The last thing I wanted was for me or Heath to be working on your last night in town"

"Ok fair point" Lola sighed. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Colleen making awful wailing sounds "Wow who thought singing could sound so painful?"

The whole table started laughing "Hey don't be mean" Charlie frowned "She's enjoying herself"

After Colleen's shocking performance Lola made her way to the stage. Gavin sat with Lola's family he smiled as he watched her take centre stage "Wow" Lola said nervously "Well what incredible performances, now we all know why we are here tonight and believe me Gavin Degraw is the only reason I'm here too" Lola joked causing the crowd to laugh.

"Nah seriously though, cancer research is a pretty incredible charity and I think more time should be taken by all of us to support causes like this" Lola spoke gently and less nervously as she looked at Gavin "I was honoured to be asked to take part in such a worth while cause, and if we can have this much fun while raising money then why not" she smiled cheekily "Anyway I promised my brother I would drop by and sing a few songs for you guys so here is my first song, although I didn't write this song it has still great meaning for me the song is by Ed Sheeran and is called The A team"

Lola sat slowly on the seat behind the piano and started to play the introduction to the song, most of Lola's family had sat up to pay attention to her singing this song. They all knew what this song was about.

_White lips, pale face_  
_ Breathing in snowflakes_  
_ Burnt lungs, sour taste_  
_ Light's gone, day's end_  
_ Struggling to pay rent_  
_ Long nights, strange men_

This verse made all of Lola's family sigh deeply as they thought about everything she had been through over the years, Brax continued to fiddle with his beer mat in front on him. Hearing Lola sing these words was pretty ahrd for him to take.

_ And they say_  
_ She's in the Class A Team_  
_ Stuck in her daydream_  
_ Been this way since 18_  
_ But lately her face seems_  
_ Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_ Crumbling like pastries_  
_ And they scream_  
_ The worst things in life come free to us_  
_ Cause we're just under the upperhand_  
_ And go mad for a couple grams_  
_ And she don't wanna go outside tonight_  
_ And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_ Or sells love to another man_  
_ It's too cold outside_  
_ For angels to fly_  
_ Angels to fly_

After Lola had finished singing she moved on to something a little happier, it was a song she had written herself and it was safe to say her audience loved it. Even Irene, Roo and Marilyn had taken to the dance floor. Lola's third song took the audience by surprise Lola sat back at the piano and started playing the tune to Chariot. Gavin smiled as he listened to Lola sing the first verse of his song, he suddenly stood up and made his way to the stage.

"They sound awesome together" Ruby grinned as she watched Gavin and Lola singing together, the connection between them was obvious especially to Liam.

After they had finished singing Chariot together Lola kissed Gavin on the cheek before surrendering the stage to him. As Lola made her way to the table she was surprised to be stopped in her tracks by Heath, he quickly dragged her into Brax's office "Heath what are you doing?" Lola frowned.

"I wanted to give you this without everyone watching" Heath handed Lola a small black box.

"What is it" Lola said as she started to open it "Oh my god Heath" she gasped when she saw the gold bracelet "What's this for?"

"It's a charm bracelet" Heath smiled as he took it out of the box and fastened it gently around Lola's wrist.

"Yeah I can see that" Lola smiled as she traced it with her fingertips "It's beautiful but what's it for?"

"I'm rubbish at buying presents" Heath started "It's your birthday next week and I know you usually end up picking your own present. But you can't do that while you're in New York, so I thought if I brought you a charm bracelet then I could buy you a charm every birthday and Christmas. That way I'd never get it wrong" Heath's explanation filled Lola's eyes with tears, it was at that moment Lola knew exactly what she was going to miss when she went back to New York.

"Come here" Lola sniffed as she pulled Heath into a tight hug "Thank you, I love it" she whispered.

x-x-x

Heath and Lola came out of the office just in time to hear Gavin sing Sweeter. Lola couldn't help but smile when she remembered the meaning behind the song, the words took her back to the night she met Gavin.

_**Flashback**_

_Lola hated going to any kind of function with James, he would usually spend the entire night boasting about his many business ventures and how wealthy he was, but on the plus side he did know a lot of contacts that could help Lola find her way in the music industry._

_Lola was dressed to kill for this specific event and no man stood a chance, she was wearing a floor length red flowing dress with gold heels and a gold clutch bag, her hair was in loose natural curls and hung loosely around her shoulders with some of it pinned back in a hair pin. Lola knew exactly what to wear to turn heads and James couldn't have been more smug to have this beautiful woman on his arm._

_As Lola and James walked into the event a man came and offered them a drink "Champagne" he smiled as Lola reached out for a glass she noticed the disapproving look James gave her "Couldn't you have worn gloves or something. Anything that would cover that" he snapped as he pointed at Lola's, Braxton tattoo on her forearm._

"_It's a part of who I am, if you don't like it I can always leave" she replied as she slammed her drink on a nearby table and turned to leave._

"_No its fine I'm sorry" James stopped her instantly "Come on let's go and meet some friends of mine"_

_x-x-x_

_Lola was starting to tire of James's lack of interest in her, she was shocked when a bar man approached her and handed her a drink "I didn't order this" Lola frowned as she looked at the golden liquid inside the glass._

"_No the gentleman at the bar told me to bring it over" the bar man said. Lola quickly looked up and spotted a guy wearing a grey suit jacket, black shirt, black jeans and black trilby holding a glass up to her._

"_Is that…?" Lola quickly asked the barman when she recognised the man._

"_Gavin Degraw yes" the bar man smiled before walking away. Lola walked slowly toward Gavin._

"_Hello" Gavin grinned widely as he made no effort to hide the fact he was looking her up and down._

"_Hi, I just came to thank you for the drink" Lola smiled "How did you guess this was my drink?"_

"_Instincts" Gavin replied._

"_You have great instincts; I take it this isn't your thing either?" Lola asked curiously as she sipped the scotch slowly "It's ok this isn't really my thing either"_

"_Really" Gavin laughed "You look like you fit in pretty well to me"_

"_Yeah on the outside I do" Lola frowned "But honestly I can't wait to get out of this dress, and I could murder a beer" _

_Gavin couldn't stop himself from laughing "Yeah well let me know if you get bored later on and I could always help you with that first thing" Gavin suggested cheekily. Lola paused for a moment before realising what Gavin meant._

"_Help you with what" James interrupted rudely "I've been looking for you everywhere. I've been promising Donald and Sophie I would introduce you to them all week and when I look round you're talking to the hired help"_

"_James" Lola snapped furiously._

"_I think that's my cue to leave" Gavin said as he held his hands up and walked away._

_James didn't give Gavin a second thought "Honestly Lola here I am trying to get you noticed by all the right people and when I turn around I find you talking to the entertainment staff, drinking scotch"_

_Usually Lola would fly back at this comment, but over the years Lola had learned the hard way that it was a man's world and if she was to get anywhere in life she would need a powerful man on her arm to do just that._

_After a few more hours of making small talk with James's friends Lola excused herself to go to the toilet, on her way she bumped straight into Gavin again "I'm so sorry about what he said, I just want you to know that's not what I think"_

"_Its fine, I'm used to Dicks like that thinking they own the world" Gavin replied "Look I don't mean to be rude but what exactly do you see in him"_

"_Honestly I have no idea" Lola frowned "He isn't like that all the time though, he does have his good points" _

"_Yeah well like I said I could always help you with that dress thing" Gavin reminded Lola of his offer as he pressed his body against hers while people walked past them._

"_You're bad" Lola blushed "As tempting as that offer is I'd better go and find James before he makes a scene" Lola lifted her dress a little and hurried back to where she had left James._

"_Are you deliberately trying to make a fool out of me" James snarled as Lola approached him. Lola didn't realise James had been watching her talking to Gavin again._

_x-x-x_

_Gavin continued to watch Lola from the bar "Hey Billy what do you think of that brunette over there" Gavin asked Billy who was stood next to him "The one with the tattoo on her arm._

"_I think if you don't go for it I will" Billy said as he looked at Lola "She's hot man" he added._

_As Gavin watched Lola he noticed things were getting a little heated between her and James. He watched curiously as Lola picked up her clutch bag and yelled something at James before storming off._

_Gavin sat up on the bar-stool as he watched Lola approach "You mean what you said about helping me out of this dress?" Lola said as she felt her heart pounding, she knew James would be following her. Gavin couldn't speak he just replied with a nod, Lola's confidence had caught him a little off guard. _

"_Good let's get out of here" Lola added as she grabbed Gavin's arm and dragged him towards the door._

_Lola dragged Gavin towards James's black Range Rover which was parked in the private car park further up the road "Nice ride" Gavin smiled as he traced the paintwork with his fingers._

"_Shit" Lola spat as she foraged around in her bag "I left the fucking keys in the venue"_

"_That's ok I'll call my car" Gavin suggested._

"_What is it Kit from knight rider or something? You just call it up and it drives itself" Lola replied sarcastically "Its fine I can get in this one, just stand there" Lola made Gavin move so he was blocking the camera's view._

_Gavin frowned as he watched Lola pull a screwdriver out of her handbag "Mmm intriguing" he said as he continued to watch her. Lola used the screwdriver and pushed hard on the lock of the Range Rover, she pushed it inwards and managed to unlock the door. Suddenly the car alarm started ringing. Lola quickly jumped in the driver's seat and pulled on some cables just under the steering wheel, she cut a blue one with her nail clippers and the alarm stopped instantly. Lola fiddled around with some more wires before finally starting the engine._

"_And that is your crash course on how to break into and hotwire a Range Rover" Lola giggled "Now come on get in" she laughed as she ran to the passenger side and gestured for Gavin to climb into the driver's seat._

"_You want me to drive?" he wondered curiously as he climbed in the car._

"_Who said we were going anywhere?" Lola whispered as she lifted her dress a little and slid over so she was now straddling Gavin._

_Gavin put his hands on Lola's thighs as she reached around him and pulled a lever which made the driver's seat recline Lola kissed Gavin's lips hard and she pulled her dress further up for easy access._

_x-x-x_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Lola" a voice interrupted Lola's thoughts.

"What sorry I was lost in a memory?" Lola said as Brax and Charlie came into her focus.

"Yep and unfortunately I know what that memory is, let's not go there again" Brax frowned.

Lola could hear Gavin introducing Soldier to the crowd which had now somehow seemed to increase "Being in love isn't just about hanging on to each others every word or giving each other the Bambi eyes…real love is about protecting and defending a person whatever it takes. It's about being their soldier"

"I still can't believe you are going home tomorrow" Charlie sighed as he hugged Lola "I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too" Lola replied "You could always come and visit"

x-x-x

Lola's sat and sipped her water as she watched Gavin finish his last song "I'm sorry about what happened at the concert" Ruby said as she sat next to Lola.

"Hey listen promise me that whatever that was is over now" Lola replied as she grabbed Ruby's hand "And if it's not then I want you to swear to me you will call me, no matter what time of day, you call me"

"I promise" Ruby nodded "It won't happen again, and if it does I will call you"

As Lola looked up she spotted Gavin walking towards her with a smile on his face "You're saying goodbye to your family properly tomorrow right?" Gavin sighed as he sat in the chair Ruby had been sat on.

"Yeah" Lola nodded.

"Well is there anyone else you want to speak to tonight before we go back to the house?" Gavin asked.

"No I'm all done" Lola replied with a sweet smile.

"Lola" Gavin frowned almost disapprovingly "She's the mother of your niece you can't ignore her forever"

Lola hated to admit it, but she knew deep down Gavin was right and although he didn't say it in so many words Lola knew this could be the last chance she had to make things right with Bianca.

"Alright fine" Lola exhaled "You can drop me in at the hospital on the way back"

**Ok so please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I wanted to give you a clip of Gavin and Lola's past.**

**Also when I wrote about breaking into the car I promise I was making it up, I honestly have no idea how to do this. I could name a few people that I do know who could though, but I won't haha **

**The next chapter will be mainly Lola and Bianca. I have decided to add a few more flashbacks to the next chapter of how Liam and Lola got together; there will also be some Chax and Rasey.**


	21. The long goodbye

_**I have decided to open this chapter with a flashback from Lola's past with Liam, hope it doesn't confuse you all too much.**_

_**Flashback to the first time Lola and Liam met in America.**_

"_I knew I recognised that accent" a male said as he looked straight at Lola "Australian right"_

_It was around 11pm and Lola had found herself at an after party somewhere in California "Yep, your from there too right" Lola smiled as she sat down next to the stranger._

"_You got it" the man grinned "I'm Liam by the way Liam Murphy"_

"_As in the headliner for this event?" Lola frowned _

"_Yeah that's me" Liam smiled "Hey listen can I get you a drink or something?" _

"_It depends on what something you had in mind" Lola knew she was walking a thin line as she asked this question but at that moment she didn't care. All Lola could think about was the mess her life was in. _

_x-x-x_

_Lola was stunned when she woke up in a strange hotel room naked in bed with Liam, she had no idea how she had gotten there._

_**End of flashback**_

Lola really didn't have a clue how Gavin had persuaded her to come here, but yet here she was. Lola was dragging her feet as she walked closer to the room the nurses had told her Bianca was in. Lola took a deep breath lifted her hand and knocked gently on the door "Come in" a gentle voice called from inside.

As Lola opened the door she saw Bianca laid on her bed "Lola Hi" Bianca looked a little cautious

"Hey" Lola smiled "Sorry it's late, but I had to come and see you. You know I'm going back to New York tomorrow right?" Lola paused and waited a few moments for Bianca to answer. Bianca just nodded her reply "Thing is I don't want to go back and leave things the way they are between us. No matter what happened between us you are still the mother of my brother's baby and I had no right to speak to you the way I did when I last came to see you"

"Lola its ok" Bianca interrupted "You don't have to apologise, after what I did"

"Bianca you did what you did because you loved Liam" Lola frowned "and you were scared of losing him. Hell you're not the first person who has made mistakes I could write a book with all the ones I have made"

"How can you be so nice about it?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Because I know what its like to make a mistake, and then be judged for the rest of your life for making that mistake" Lola replied "My life is full of stupid mistakes, but do you know what? I don't regret any of them because I wouldn't be where I am now if I didn't make them"

"Yeah and you have come pretty far" Bianca smiled.

"Yup and I don't plan on taking any steps back anytime soon" Lola replied

"Hey listen I know you didn't have to come here tonight" Bianca said "But I'm glad you did, it means a lot"

"It's OK" Lola said as she put her hand on top of Bianca "Now I'm not saying we will be BFF's or anything but I don't want there to be any bad feelings between us either, you're a part of this family now. And I'm not sure if you have realised yet but us Braxton's tend to stick together"

"Yeah I kind of got that" Bianca chuckled "Hey did you want to hold her?" she smiled as she nodded to Nevaeh who was in the crib.

"I'd love to" Lola beamed as she reached gently into the crib and took Nevaeh out.

x-x-x

Lola felt comforted after her visit to Bianca; she knew it was something she needed to sort out before she flew back to New York. As she waited in the foyer for Gavin to come and pick her up, Lola was surprised to bump into Liam "Hi" She smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Lilo" Liam shared the same awkward smile "How are you?"

"Er…yeah I'm good thanks, how bout you?" Lola quickly returned the question to Liam.

"Yeah, I just came to check on Bianca" Liam explained "Not that there is anything going on or anything"

"Liam its fine" Lola sighed "You really don't have to explain yourself to me"

As Liam shuffled around trying to think of a reply he was actually relieved to see Gavin arrive "Hey babe you ready to go?" Gavin asked cautiously when he spotted Liam.

"Yeah, bye Liam" Lola smiled as Gavin put his hand on Lola's back and walked away with her. As Liam watched Lola walk away he was reminded of a memory in which the roles of himself and Gavin were reversed.

_**Flashback to Chicago 3 years previously**_

_Lola was horrified when her manager told her Gavin was going to be at the same event as her, she hadn't seen him for almost 3 months and spent most of the day trying to avoid him._

"_Are you sure you're OK?" Liam asked as he draped his arm around Lola's shoulders "It's OK if you feel a bit anxious of bumping into your ex"_

"_Yeah I know" Lola replied distantly "I don't know why I am getting myself so worked up about it, it's not like I meant anything to him anyway. He's probably already moved on to his next girl"_

"_Probably" Liam sighed._

_x-x-x_

_Lola couldn't believe what she was seeing standing in front of her, wearing a grey t-shirt dark jeans and a baseball cap was none other than the ex she had been trying to avoid all day and now their paths were about to cross and she couldn't avoid him anymore "Hi" Gavin smiled awkwardly as he got closer to her._

"_G'day" Lola replied causing Gavin to smile fondly as he remembered her accent._

"_You here for the gig?" Gavin asked trying to strike up a conversation._

"_Yeah I'm here to support my…Never mind" Lola thought better of telling Gavin why she was there, she decided telling him about her 'new' boyfriend would not make this situation any easier "So how are things with you?"_

_Gavin's heart sank, he was desperate to pour his heart out to Lola there and then. He wanted to tell her how crap things had been since she left and how empty his life seemed. But the only words he came out with were "Yeah fine, I'm doing good"_

_Gavin could see the instant disappointment in Lola's face and it almost killed him "That's great" Lola forced a smiled._

"_Hey baby I've been looking for you" Liam came up behind Lola and put his hand on her waist. Lola cringed as she saw the pain in Gavin's eyes._

"_I'd better go they'll want me to do a sound check" Gavin quickly made his excuses to leave "I might see you at the after party later though"_

"_Yeah maybe" Lola smiled almost politely as she watched Gavin walk away._

"_You OK babe, that wasn't too painful was it?" Liam whispered as he wrapped his arm around Lola._

"_Nah" Lola shook her head and smiled weakly, it was obvious she was lying. Who was she trying to kid? She thought quietly to herself. _

_Whether or not she wanted to admit it, Lola was definitely not OK with what had just happened, she still had feelings for Gavin and she knew there was only one thing she could do to make it go away._

_**End of flashback**_

"Liam" Bianca's voice interrupted Liam's thoughts "I've been shouting you didn't you hear me?"

"No sorry I was just…" Liam didn't finish his sentence he just followed Bianca into her room. Liam tried not to think about what happened next that night in New York, the night Lola was found unconscious in her hotel room, Liam knew even to this day Lola had no idea it was Gavin that found her and not Liam like Lola thought. Liam was too busy getting wasted in the room next door.

_**Flashback**_

_Lola hadn't made an appearance at the after show party and from what Gavin knew about this young woman, it was definitely not like Lola to miss a party. And considering the fact he had seen Liam at the party not half an hour ago he decided to find out what was going on. _

_Gavin got Lola's room number from her agent. He knocked gently on her door and was surprised she didn't answer. For a moment he thought she might have gone to sleep, but something inside him told him to check the door "Hey Lola" he said quietly as he walked in to the unlocked door. _

_As Gavin opened the door her was horrified to see a lifeless Lola unconscious on the floor beside the bed "Lola" he gasped as he rushed to her side and shook her frantically "Lola wake up"_

_Gavin reached into his pocket and dialed for an ambulance before crouching down beside Lola again "Lola can you hear me its Gav, Lola" Gavin tried to wake her up but he couldn't. _

_x-x-x_

_The paramedics arrival made Liam come out of the room, he was a little out of it as he watched Lola been carried down the hall on a stretcher "What's going on?" he slurred as he staggered towards Gavin. _

_Gavin grabbed the collar of Liam's shirt in both hands and slammed him up against the wall "Where the fuck was you?" He snarled "You're supposed to look after her, you're meant to protect her" he snapped. _

"_I" Liam couldn't breathe never mind answer Gavin's questions, Gavin loosened his grip to let Liam talk "I didn't know she was in there" Liam finally answered._

"_What has she taken?" Gavin asked furiously._

"_I don't know" Liam admitted._

"_Yeah and that's exactly why you needed to be in there with her" Gavin tightened his grip again "I swear to god if anything happens to her I'll…"_

"_Are either of you going to the hospital with her?" a voice interrupted them._

_Gavin took a deep breath and released Liam "You go" Gavin sighed reluctantly "And as far as she's concerned you found her, I wasn't here"_

"_Thanks mate" the shock had sobered Liam up._

"_Don't think for a minute I'm doing this for you" Gavin frowned "She loves you and its important she knows you're going to be there for her"_

"_I know and I swear I will be" Liam promised as he started to walk away._

"_Liam" Gavin called causing Liam to look back "I mean it, don't fuck up again"_

_**End of flashback.**_

Charlie and Brax had just got home after helping clean up at Angelo's; they paid the babysitter and were finally alone "Do you think Lola will be ok?" Charlie asked as she snuggled her head into Brax's shoulder.

"Yeah she's tough, god she's proved that over the years" Brax replied a little distant from the question "I just hope Gavin knows what he is letting himself in for"

"Hey that's mean" Charlie giggled as she hit Brax's chest playfully "Lola may be a little challenging at times, but she is also clever, talented, funny and extremely beautiful Gavin is lucky to have her"

"Yeah he is" Brax agreed "hey you know what I have just realised" he added with a mischievous grin.

"No what's that Mr Braxton" Charlie chuckled.

"We have this place to ourselves" Brax beamed "Maybe we should make the most of it" Brax started to plant gentle kisses along Charlie's neck.

Charlie giggled as Brax lifted her up of the sofa and carried her into the bedroom.

x-x-x

Lola frowned as she watched Gavin pull up outside a newly built house just on the outskirts of Summer Bay, the house was built right next to the beach "What are we doing here?" Lola asked as she followed Gavin out of the house and walked towards the front door of this rather impressive house.

"You'll see" Gavin smiled secretively as he pulled a silver key out of his pocket, he used the key to unlock the door.

"Gav what's going on?" Lola wondered.

Gavin put his hand on the small of Lola's back and gently forced her through the front door and into the large entrance hall, he gestured for her to go into a room on the left of them. The size and layout of the room took Lola's breath away.

The room was a huge family room which was open plan, some stairs veered off to the right and on the left was a huge kitchen space and some patio doors which Lola walked to instantly; as she looked out of the doors she could see the ocean "Oh wow" she gasped with tears in her eyes. Gavin opened the patio door and helped Lola out onto a decked area, it was dark outside and the garden was lit with small spotlights "Where are we going?" Lola frowned as Gavin took her hand and led her towards the edge of the patio.

"You see that light there?" Gavin said as he pointed towards a floodlight on the beach.

"Yeah" Lola nodded, she was now more confused than ever.

"Well that light, all the way to those rocks" Gavin smiled as his hand moved across the small area of beach "That part of the beach belongs to this house"

"I still don't get it" Lola sighed "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because it's yours" Gavin whispered gently in Lola's ear "Welcome home Mrs DeGraw"

"Huh" Lola was now even more confused.

"Well its home for 6 months of the year anyway" Gavin added with a smile. He took Lola's hands in his and held them "Baby I know how much this place means to you"

"Yeah but…" Lola stuttered.

"Yeah but nothing, you are willing to give up something you love for me…" Gavin explained.

"Yes I do love this place but I love you more, I thought we cleared that up" Lola replied.

"Yeah we did, but I know how hard it has been for you going back to New York and leaving your family. So I thought if we had a second home here we could split our time between here and New York, that way we can both have a taste of home all year round" Gavin smiled as he looped his arm around Lola's waist.

"So you're telling me this is ours, all of this" she sighed still in disbelief as she looked out over the beach.

"Yep" Gavin replied "And it doesn't end here, come with me" he said gently as he led her back inside the house and towards the stairs. Just to the left of the stairs was another door. As Gavin opened the door Lola inhaled deeply as she looked around the huge room "A great music room eh?" Gavin said with a cheeky smile "And there's more" he added as he led Lola up the stairs and into the first bedroom.

The room was decorated in neutral colours and had a wooden floor and large window which looked out onto the beach "There's an en-suite through there" Gavin said as he walked into the en-suite bathroom and towards another door "You open this one" he smiled with an excited look on his face.

As Lola opened the door she could see Gavin was waiting for a reaction, the room in front of her was decorated with baby blue and cream walls, there was a dark wood sleigh style cot and changing table and a dark wood wardrobe and chest of drawers. In the cot was a blue and yellow teddy "Well what do you think?" Gavin smiled anxiously waiting for a reply.

"It's perfect, I love it" Lola replied with tears in her eyes "Thank you" she added as she wrapped her arms around Gavin's neck "You shouldn't have shown me this now though, I don't want to leave"

"Oh no, you can't do this to me now" Gavin laughed "You promised me you'd marry me again when we got back, besides we still need to pick a place the other end remember?"

"Ahh yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that" Lola sighed.

"Ok" Gavin replied "Just for the record just because you didn't sign a pre-nuptial doesn't mean you can have half of everything if we get divorced" Gavin teased causing Lola to laugh.

"I don't want a divorce or half of everything you geek" Lola giggled "Brax gave me this today" Lola said as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

Gavin frowned as he opened the letter and read what it said "You got to be kidding me right?" Gavin replied half shocked and half pleased "Two million dollars"

"American dollars" Lola corrected "I still can't believe it myself. Thing is I want this to be my contribution towards whatever we decide to buy in New York"

"You don't have to do that Lo" Gavin frowned "I wasn't expecting a contribution"

"I know" Lola smiled "But what we have we have it together right?" Lola reminded him of a promise they made to each other the night she agreed to marry him.

"Yeah" Gavin nodded and moved forwards to kiss Lola "We'd better get back before your brothers send out a search party to look for you"

x-x-x

Meanwhile back at the Braxton house, the family had gathered Charlie, Brax, Ruby, Casey, Heath and Cheryl were all waiting for Lola and Gavin to return.

"Wow I wasn't expecting a welcome committee" Lola giggled as she walked through the front door.

"Or a leaving one" Cheryl corrected "Where the hell have you been?" she added as she hugged Lola tightly "I don't have long left with you as it is"

"I'm sorry that was my fault, I had something I needed to show to Lola" Gavin smiled as he apologised to Cheryl "You were right mate she loved it" Gavin said as he looked at Brax.

"You knew about the house?" Lola frowned at her eldest brother.

"Yeah I knew Gavin had been to look at it and was thinking about putting an offer in" Brax replied

"And you didn't tell me?" Lola frowned before looking at her watch. As she looked up she watched Heath bring her's and Gavin's bags into the room "I can't believe it's that time already"

"Hey don't you cry you'll start me off" Cheryl said as she moved to hug Lola again.

"Mum" Lola laughed "I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry sweetheart" Cheryl moved away quickly "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I know" Lola replied "I love you too mum"

Cheryl moved away from Lola when she noticed Casey walk towards her "Well this is it" he sighed as he hugged his sister tightly "Come home soon yeah" he added before turning quickly and walking out of the back door an into the garden.

"Casey" Ruby called after him.

"It's fine Rubes" Lola smiled "Look after him for me though yeah" Lola pulled Ruby into a tight hug "And take care of yourself"

Ruby nodded as she pulled away. Lola looked around the room and noticed Brax had gone outside to see Casey "Get here beautiful" Heath's voice interrupted her thoughts instantly; Heath pulled Lola into and intense hug. As Lola rested her head on Heath's chest she could feel how deeply he was breathing.

Before Lola could say anything Heath pulled away awkwardly "You make sure you take care of her do you hear me" Heath warned Gavin before heading out into the garden.

Lola frowned as she looked towards Gavin and then turned to Charlie "I'll be right back" she smiled as she headed into the garden. She couldn't help but smile when she spotted Heath, Brax and Casey all sat around the patio table "Hey come on guys it's not like it's forever"

Judging by the look on her brothers faces that is exactly what they were all thinking "You don't know that" Casey said breaking the silence "What if it is, what if this is the last time…"

"Shut up Casey" Heath snapped

"I'm only saying what we are all thinking" Casey argued.

"Yeah but she doesn't need to hear it" Brax interrupted

"What I don't need to hear is you guys fighting before I leave" Lola finally spoke "Look I know this is hard for you guys, but you seemed to have written me off already. I'm a Braxton remember, I survived a bullet for god sake"

Lola noticed her brothers sharing glances, she walked slowly towards the table and sat on one of the empty chairs "Look I know this is hard for you guys and the reason I know is because its hard for me too, I love you all so much and the thought of not seeing you again kills me, but I don't worry about that because I know its not going to happen. I am going to go back to New York and have this baby and then I will see you all again when I come back in 5 months…"

"How can you be so strong?" Casey sniffed.

"Because I know I have you guys fighting my corner" Lola replied gently "And Gavin will take good care of me while I'm out there you know that, come on I don't want my last memory with you to be a sad one, happy faces please guys"

Brax, Heath and Casey all laughed at Lola's bossiness "That's better" Lola grinned "Now I'm sorry to break up this party but I have a plane to catch"

Brax nodded and stood up to help Lola off the chair, Heath and Casey walked either side of her "You about ready babe?" Lola smiled at Gavin who nodded.

Charlie frowned at Lola "What about me, don't I get a goodbye hug" she said.

"Don't worry Charlie I haven't forgotten about you, we have business to discuss" Lola giggled as she picked up her bag; Gavin took it off her instantly which caused the Braxton brothers to share a glance.

"You'll have to discuss that business at the airport, you have less than an hour before check in" Brax sighed as he helped Gavin carry the bags to the car, Lola quickly turned to her mum who was trying to fight her tears.

"Call me when you get there ok" Cheryl sniffed "I want to know you are safe, and make sure you call me every night"

"Yeah because that phone bill isn't going to be expensive" Lola joked but dropped her smile when she realised how upset her mum was "Hey I'll be ok, I'll be back here driving you crazy again before you know it" Lola sighed as she hugged her mum tightly, she too could feel the tears burning her eyes as she quickly pulled away "Right are we ready?"

Lola gave one last hug to Heath and Casey before heading out of the door followed by Charlie and Brax.

"I'll call when we land" Lola smiled at her family who were all now stood around the car "And email everyday" she added with a weaker smile before getting into Charlie's car.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Casey asked his mum as the car disappeared off into the distance.

"Yeah course she will Case" Heath interrupted "She's a Braxton, she has to be" he added as he put his arm around his mum, Ruby moved forwards to hug Casey.

**Hope this chapter was ok for you guys, I would really like some reviews, please let me know what you think of this and if you are still enjoying this story. I hope this chapter wasn't to long-winded for you all, I just wanted to get the goodbye between Lola and her family just right.**

**Next time**

**Lola talks to Charlie about Ruby.**

**Lola says an emotional goodbye to Brax at the airport.**

**Trouble awaits Gavin and Lola in New York.**

**Lola hides her fears by getting stuck into house hunting and wedding plans.**

**Lola is offered a huge opportunity on her first day of filming, but is it too much for her to take on, and how will Gavin react?**

**Coming soon-**

**Lola and Gavin's second wedding attracts some unwanted visitors.**

**Lola makes a shocking discovery but what will this mean for her relationship with Gavin.**

**Lola's pregnancy faces more complications, will she be ok?**


	22. Going Home

Lola hated airports almost as much as she hated hospitals; everyone was always in such a rush.

"So have you got your passports?" Charlie asked as she sat at the table with Brax, Lola and Gavin. Charlie put a tray on the table with four coffees on it "Don't worry Lo, I got you decaf" Charlie winked at Lola who frowned.

"Oh yeah so I won't be able to rely on my coffee to keep me awake on the flight then" Lola sighed as she took her cup of 'decaf' coffee and drank some "Oh my god haven't you put sugar in here either" Lola almost spat the coffee all over Gavin.

"I forgot sorry" Charlie smiled sweetly "I put it on the tray so you could help yourself" she added.

x-x-x

**Meanwhile back at the Braxton house**

"Casey I'm sure she'll be fine" Ruby sighed as she slumped on the sofa beside her worried looking boyfriend.

"You don't know that for sure Rubes" Casey frowned "Besides anything could happen while she's out there and I don't just mean with the baby"

"Well what do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

"You know what Brax found in her pocket at the concert" Casey said as he looked straight at Ruby, who could actually look him in the eye "What f she gives in to temptation again"

"Yeah but Lola said that wasn't hers" Ruby corrected quickly.

"You don't really believe that" Casey frowned "Who else's could it have been? It wouldn't be the first time she has lied about it. I just couldn't bear it if she started all that again after coming so far…"

"It was mine" Ruby announced causing Casey to stop talking instantly "Lola took them off me at the concert" Ruby waited for a reaction but got nothing "I'm so sorry Case I know I messed up as soon as I saw Lola, I don't know what I was thinking I just wanted…"

"How could you be so stupid" Casey said interrupted Ruby "After everything you saw us go through with Lola, how could you do that?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, I just needed to find a release" Ruby said realising how pathetic she sounded.

"A release?" Casey repeated Ruby's frail excuse "You think Cocaine is a release?" suddenly Casey stood up and headed for the door.

"Casey where are you going?" Ruby asked with a horrified tone "Please don't go"

"I can't be here right now" Casey said as he walked out of the door, he quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Iphone.

x-x-x

**At the airport **

Lola was surprised when she heard her phone vibrating against the table as she reached for it she saw Casey's name flashing across the screen "Hey Case what's up?" she asked cautiously as she answered his call.

Lola moved her head away from the phone slightly when Casey started yelling at her down the phone "I'll be back in a sec" Lola smiled weakly as she stood up from the table and walked towards a row of chairs. Gavin watched curiously as Lola paced the floor she was obviously trying to calm Casey down as she spoke to him.

"I was trying to help" Lola stuttered "For what its worth I don't think Ruby is a junkie like your sister"

"I didn't say that" Casey said quickly "Lola why didn't you tell me or Charlie at least. Don't you think we had a right to know what was going on?"

"It was Ruby's decision to tell you not mine" Lola replied.

"Lola we thought the drugs belonged to you, do you have any idea how worried I have been about you relapsing while you were in New York?" Casey lectured Lola as though she was about 10 years old.

"I know and I'm sorry it was a bad call on my half and I wish I had told you, but I was only trying to do what was best for Ruby. Please don't fall out with me Case, I couldn't bear to go back to New York knowing you were angry with me" Lola sighed as she sat tiredly on a seat and stared at her feet.

x-x-x

"Do you think I should make sure she's OK?" Charlie asked as she started to stand up and walk towards Lola.

"Ok Casey, yeah I love you too and try not to worry I'm sure Rubes will be fine" Lola didn't realise Charlie was standing behind her.

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Charlie's motherly instincts had kicked in.

"Charlie" Lola jumped "I didn't see you there"

"Obviously" Charlie frowned "So what's wrong with Ruby?" she asked again.

Lola didn't have the energy to argue with Charlie "Maybe you should sit down for a minute honey"

"Why what is it?" the colour drained from Charlie's face instantly "Lola you're scaring me"

"There's no easy way to say this, but you know that night at the concert?" Lola took a deep breath "The cocaine Brax found in my pocket, it belonged to Ruby"

"What?" Charlie exclaimed "No you've made a mistake, Ruby wouldn't be so stupid"

"I'm sorry Charlie but I haven't made a mistake, I took it off her in the toilets" Lola explained.

"The toilets" Charlie suddenly remembered interrupting Lola and Ruby "You mean when I came in and saw you both?... You told me everything was fine Lola"

"I know and I'm sorry" Lola apologised, as she looked at the ground, causing Gavin to pay attention. He was still watching from a distance.

"I should have guessed something was wrong, how could I have been so stupid. I have been that wrapped up in me Brax and Gracie, I didn't see what was happening right under my nose" Charlie slumped back against the chair.

"Hey this isn't your fault Charlie, Ruby is old enough to make her own decisions" Lola smiled as she put her hand on Charlie's "Charlie Ruby is smart, what happened at the concert was just a blip"

"Well how can you be so sure?" Charlie asked frantically before realising what she had said and who she had said it to.

"I'm not saying it's something to be proud of, but I think its safe to say I have enough experience to know my way around situations like this" Lola reassured Charlie who nodded "Just keep an eye on her yeah"

"Yeah" Charlie smiled "I'm glad you told me, thanks Lola" she added as she hugged Lola tightly "I'm really going to miss having you around"

"Yeah I know, I'm gonna miss being around you all too. But hey at least its not forever, I'll be back in a few months" Lola grinned "OW" Lola exclaimed as she quickly pulled away from Charlie who was smiling.

Gavin and Brax both stood quickly and rushed towards the women "Lola are you ok?" Brax asked as he leant down over Lola who was smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lola laughed as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"I still can't believe I felt that" Charlie laughed "That baby has quite a kick"

"A kick" Gavin frowned "The baby's kicking" he sighed a huge sigh of relief when he realised why Lola moved so quickly.

"Yeah, here feel" Lola smiled as she grabbed her husband's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Wow" Gavin gasped as he too felt the kicking "No wonder you could feel that" Gavin said as he looked Charlie.

Suddenly over the speaker a voice announced the flight to New York "Well that's us baby" Gavin sighed as he stood up, "I'll give you guys a minute" he added as she gestured towards Brax, Charlie took Gavin's hint and followed him to the crowd of people who were now queuing at the gates to board the plane.

"Well I guess this is it" Lola said awkwardly "I'm really going to miss you"

"Come here" Brax pulled Lola into a tight hug "I'm always gonna be here for you, whatever you need"

"I'm scared Brax" Lola admitted as she buried her head in Brax's chest "I love you so much I hope you know that"

"Hey look at me" Brax moved away gently and cupped Lola's face in his hands "You said it your self, you're a Braxton. You are smart and beautiful and most importantly you are one of the strongest people I know. If a bullet can't kill you Lola, I doubt this little miracle will" he added as he gently put his hand on Lola's bump "And besides do you honestly think I would let Gavin take you thousands of miles away from us if I thought something bad was going to happen"

Lola giggled as she shook her head "No" Lola started to sniff "I'm sorry I didn't want to do this, it's just"

"I know" Brax said as he hugged Lola to avoid making eye contact "Its not going to an easy few months but I know Gavin will take good care of you and like I said before I am only a phone call away"

"Babe we really need to go" Gavin called from the gate.

"I'm not ready" Lola fidgeted as she spoke.

"Yes you are" Brax smiled as he walked with Lola towards Gavin "Everything is going to be fine I promise" Brax said finally as he hugged Lola for one last time. Lola pulled away gently before hugging Charlie again and then turning to Gavin.

Charlie moved forwards and hugged Gavin "Bye Gavin" she smiled as she pulled away.

"Yeah bye Charlie" Gavin said "And thanks again for everything"

"Your welcome" Charlie grinned as she moved so Brax could say goodbye to Gavin. Brax shook Gavin's hand and as he moved forwards to hug him he leant in to Gavin's ear.

"You'd better take good care of her while your out there" Brax warned "Because I swear to god I will be on the next flight out there if anything happens to her and when I get there you'll wish you had never been born" Brax whispered. Gavin smiled fakely as he pulled away from Brax and turned to Lola, who was frowning.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Brax's waist as the pair watched Gavin and Lola disappear "You threatened him didn't you?" Charlie frowned when Lola and Gavin were out of sight.

"She's the only sister I have" Brax shrugged "She's important to us"

"Yes I know baby but in case you haven't noticed, she is important to Gavin too" Charlie replied "He loves her so much, you only have to see the way he looks at her to know that"

x-x-x

Lola sat in her seat looking out of the window as they waited for the plane to take off "You're quiet baby are you sure you're ok?" Gavin asked as he took Lola's hand and squeezed it a little.

"Yeah it's just hard to walk away that's all" Lola replied as she rested her head on Gavin's shoulder.

"Hey if this isn't what you want you only have to say, we can always stay in Summer Bay until after he is born" Gavin said as he gently rested a hand on Lola's stomach.

"No, this is exactly what I want. It's just hard leaving them behind that's all. Honestly babe I am exactly where I need to be right now" Lola smiled as she rested her hand on top of Gavin's "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Gavin replied as he kissed Lola's temple "We'll be OK angel I know we will"

x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

The drive back to the Braxton house seemed to take forever and Brax still wasn't sure if letting Lola go back to New York was the right decision "You wouldn't have been able to stop her even if you said no" Charlie knew exactly was Brax was thinking.

"I know, but if anything happens I'll never forgive myself" Brax sighed as he got out of the car and headed to the house "Anyway what was Lola telling you when you were together by yourselves earlier?" Brax changed the conversation quickly. He had always been uncomfortable about talking about his feelings.

"Oh not a lot" Charlie lied quite convincingly for a bad liar "Just girls stuff, she asked me to keep an eye on you all while she was away"

"Hey listen I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea if we looked into getting some flights over to New York in a few months" Charlie suggested "That way we could be there for the birth of our nephew"

"Yeah ok why not" Brax agreed "I'm sure Heath and Casey would appreciate being there, and at least that way we are there if she needs us to be"

"Yeah because we know better than anyone how much hard work new borns can be" Charlie said without thinking "Oh but you don't meant that do you. You're talking about during the birth in case anything goes wrong"

x-x-x

The house was quiet when Charlie and Brax walked through the front door "Everyone must be in bed" Brax said as he put his keys on the table, Charlie walked up behind him and started to plant kisses down his neck and across his back.

"Yes and I think that's where we should go" she whispered seductively. Brax didn't need telling twice, he quickly picked Charlie up and carried her towards their bedroom.

x-x-x

**New York Airport**

Karen had been sat waiting for Gavin and Lola for almost half an hour, she didn't think neither Lola nor Gavin would fancy the drive home after a 20 plus hour flight. Besides Karen had something she was desperate to show the couple "Hey guys" Karen squealed as she rushed towards Gavin and Lola who were walking towards her. She hugged them in turn "Oh my god Lola look at you, you have gotten so big"

"Gee thanks" Lola frowned as she walked past Karen.

"Ignore her she is just grumpy" Gavin said quietly.

"I heard that" Lola interrupted "And I am not grumpy"

"Told you she's grumpy" Gavin whispered causing Karen to smile and shake her head a little.

"So what did you have to show us" Gavin wondered why Karen was so excited when he spoke to her on the phone. Before Karen could answer suddenly they were swamped by a crowd of reporters.

"Gavin is it true you had a relationship with Carla Newton while Lola was in Australia with her family?" A reporter asked rudely as he shoved as he shoved a microphone in Gavin's face.

"I have no clue who that is" Gavin replied quickly as he protectively tried to keep the crowd away from Lola "And no I haven't had a relationship with anybody"

"Lola how do you feel about these accusations?" The man added as he moved the microphone to Lola's face.

"Back off" Gavin warned furiously as he pushed the man away.

"Lola how do you feel?" the man ignored Gavin's warning and continued to pursue Lola.

"I said back off" Gavin snapped pushing the man backwards.

"You got something to hide Gavin?" a voice quickly interrupted. Gavin had his arm around Lola shielding her from all the pushing and shoving.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a few security guards intervened and pushed the reporters and photographers away from Gavin and Lola.

"I thought you said you had taken care of this" Karen frowned at Lenny who was stood behind the security men.

"Yeah we thought we had it taken care of, they must have slipped through the filters" Lenny explained to an unimpressed Karen.

"Filters?" Lola questioned curiously as they walked towards a car that was parked outside the airport "What do you mean filters?"

"Oh nothing sweetie" Karen interrupted "Lenny just meant security filters at the airport"

Lola was too tired to argue with Karen so she just nodded "Hey come on hurry up I can take you to see your surprise" Lola and Gavin quickly shared a glance when they realised what Karen was doing.

**Ok so hope this chapter was OK for you guys I am already working on the next one and I have to warn you I will be adding some drama and quite a lot of Chax, so if you want me to update quicker please review.**

**Also this chapter was starting to get a bit long so I have decided to add some of the spoilers to my next chapter, hope that's ok.**

**Next time-**

**Lola has an amazing job offer. Will she take it?**

**The truth of Lola's condition hits home when she faces even more complications.**

**Lola throws herself into house hunting and wedding plans as she avoids her fears.**


	23. New home?

Lola was less than impressed when she felt Gavin nudging her to wake her up; she had fallen asleep in the car on the way to Karen's 'surprise'.

"Babe we're here" Gavin whispered

"Come on, you really need to see this" Karen shook Lola's arm.

"Hmm yeah maybe tomorrow" Lola grunted as she moved her arm to cover her head. Gavin couldn't help but laugh at Lola.

"No now come on sweetie you can't miss this, you'll hate me if you do" Karen practically yelled as she continued to shake Lola.

"Urgh fine" Lola snapped as she lifted her head off Gavin's shoulder and looked out of the window. She was stunned by what she saw.

They had pulled up outside a huge apartment block "Come on, your surprise is in there" Karen smiled as she opened the door of the Black Range Rover.

x-x-x

Lola had basically walked through the whole apartment in a daydream, she was shocked when Karen stopped just outside a door marked 201. Lola watched curiously as Karen opened the door with a key, Karen pushed the door open and stood to one side allowing Gavin and Lola to go in first. Lola frowned when she noticed Gavin wink at Karen as they walked in to what looked like an open plan kitchen and lounge area.

"Surprise" a group of voices yelled as Lola flicked on the light switch.

"Oh my god" Lola could hardly speak, she soon found her voice though when she spotted Billy move through the crowd and walk casually towards her.

"Hello beautiful" he grinned as he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, Billy quickly moved away from Lola when he felt how big she was "Wow you have definitely grown since I last saw you" he chuckled.

"Billy it was only a few days ago you last saw me" Lola laughed "Anyway tell me all about the gig, how did it go?"

"It was awesome" Billy beamed as he and Lola disappeared out of sight leaving Gavin talking to Karen.

x-x-x

**Meanwhile back in summer bay**

Brax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he served Leah and Marilyn, a message from Lola flashed on the street _**Hey am back safe and sound, speak soon, love you Lo x x x**_

Brax smiled as he read the message before putting it back in his jeans pocket "Was that Lola" Charlie said as she sneaked up behind Brax.

"Yeah she got back to New York ok" Brax replied with a distant expression.

"Hey baby are you ok?" Charlie wondered "You haven't said much since she left"

"Yeah I'm fine" Brax lied "Better now I know she has got back ok"

"And even better after she has had the baby and all is well again right" Charlie guessed what was really worrying Brax.

"Yeah something like that" Brax sighed "Why is it I can lie to most people, but not you. You see straight through me every time"

"Yeah well I know you inside out Darryl Braxton" Charlie teased "What kind of fiancée would I be if I didn't know what you were thinking"

x-x-x

**Back in New York**

While Lola was talking to Billy about his gig Karen took the opportunity to talk to Gavin about the accusations made against him. She took him to one side and was showing him some of the newspaper headlines ion her Ipad "This is all of them?" Gavin asked as she flicked through and read about four articles, his attention drew quickly to the final one, it had a picture of the girl "Is this her?" Gavin wondered.

"Yep" Karen replied "Why have you seen her before?"

"Yeah she was at an after show party a few months ago, I took a picture with her and she managed to get hold of my number some how" Gavin explained to a shocked Karen.

"Hang on is this the crazy stalker fan you told me about" Karen gasped "The one who kept calling and turning up wherever you were?"

"Yeah that's the one, I didn't know what her name was though" Gavin said as he looked closely at the woman in question "So has anyone spoken to her on our behalf yet, do we know what she wants, or why she is doing this?"

"Not yet, we wanted to speak to you about it properly first" Karen replied "And I wanted to ask you…"

"If I had slept with her?" Gavin frowned "How can you ask me that surely after all these years you know me by now"

"Yes of course and I don't doubt you for a moment but I promised I would ask as soon as you came back" Karen quickly defended her question.

"Ok well for the record, no I did not sleep with her, nor did I have any kind of contact with her, other than a phone call to tell her to leave me alone" Gavin replied a little angrily.

"A phone call" Karen exclaimed "You called her"

"Yeah but just to ask her to leave me alone?" Gavin replied nervously.

"Did anybody else hear that conversation?" Karen seemed worried.

"No I don't think so…oh hang on yeah I think Billy did, why what's the problem?" Gavin wondered why Karen looked so worried.

"I don't mean to worry you, but if they have proof that you made contact with her, then it might be harder to prove your innocence than we first thought" Karen sighed deeply "Maybe it would be best if we kept this to ourselves for now though, we don't want Lola getting wound about something she probably doesn't need too"

"Yeah ok" Gavin replied "But if anything changes we will tell her first ok?"

"Yeah" Karen smiled.

"Tell her what" a familiar voice interrupted "What are you two plotting?" Lola walked over to Gavin and sat next to him.

"Nothing babe" Gavin said quickly.

"I hope you two aren't planning another wedding without me, you promised I could be involved in the planning for this one" Lola frowned at Gavin who quickly looked at Karen for help.

"No I was just telling Gavin about this place?" Karen smiled.

"What about it?" Lola turned to face Karen.

"It's up for sale, quite a reasonable price too" Karen smiled, Lola screwed up her face which made Gavin laugh.

"What's wrong with it?" Gavin asked "I thought it was ok"

"Yeah but that's just it, it didn't blow me away like the other house" Lola smiled "I can't imagine living here, I was hoping for somewhere a little more wow…you know"

"Yeah ok" Karen grinned "Well I'll leave you guys to it; I need to go and speak to Lenny about that blip at the airport"

x-x-x

The party went on for a few hours before finally filtering out. Lola and Gavin had finally been left alone, Karen had left them he key for the apartment and told them it was theirs until 3pm, she had made an arrangement with the owner.

Gavin and Lola were laid on the huge corner sofa in the centre of the room "So you really can't see yourself living here?" Gavin asked as he traced Lola's back with his fingertips.

"Not really" Lola frowned "I mean look, there is no room what so ever for a piano"

Gavin laughed loudly "Yeah that's a very good point"

"I know" Lola grinned cheekily "I full of good points"

"True" Gavin smiled "And some bad points too"

"Oh yeah and what are those" Lola said as she rested her head on Gavin's chest and looked up into his eyes "And I would be very careful how I answered that question if I was you"

"Well for a start you are very grumpy when you are tired" Gavin grinned "Not to mention the fact I have been in your company for god knows how long and I haven't even had so much as a kiss"

"Oh is that right" Lola giggled "Well we'll have to see what we can do about that won't we" she smiled a she leant up and kissed Gavin slowly, she pulled away with a cheeky smile.

"Is that it" Gavin frowned "Its going to take a bit more than that to make it up to me" he laughed as he grabbed Lola and spun her round on the sofa causing her to squeal with excitement.

x-x-x

Daylight came too quickly for Lola; she had set the alarm on her Iphone ready for her day filming. It was 6.30am when Lola checked her phone "Urgh" she groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Lola frowned when she realised where she was, she didn't remember falling asleep in bed.

"You gonna turn that thing off?" Gavin asked groggily.

"Yeah sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you" Lola replied as she turned off her alarm and got out of bed "Can we use the shower here?" Lola wondered curiously.

"Yeah, that's why we have it for the rest of today, the estate agent said look at it as a trial run" Gavin smiled before pulling the duvet over his head causing Lola to laugh, she quickly gathered a towel and some toiletries out of her bag and made her way towards the bathroom.

As Lola opened the door she let out a squeal "ARGH" she screamed before shutting the door quickly. Gavin jumped out of bed and rushed towards Lola who was leaning up against the wall.

"Maybe I should have told you Billy stayed here as well last night" Gavin chuckled as he saw how red Lola's' face was.

"Er yeah that would have been nice" Lola frowned "I really didn't need to see that much of Billy this time in the morning"

"Just out of interest, exactly what time of day would it be ok for me t show you this much of me" Billy laughed as he came out of the bathroom in a towel. Lola couldn't control the smile that was now creeping across her face.

"Shut up y'idiot" she laughed as she hit Billy's chest playfully, before walking past Billy and into the bathroom. Lola closed the door behind her shutting out Gavin and Billy.

x-x-x

Lola re-emerged after about 20 minutes; she had a towel wrapped tightly around her torso as she walked into the bedroom. Lola opened her suitcase and looked through some of her clothes; it was a little colder in New York than it had been in Summer Bay so she opted for something warm. Lola grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a blue and white horizontal stripped hoodie jumper. She also pulled out a pink bra and panty set and some white and gold ballerina pumps.

After getting dressed Lola pulled her hair into a tight pony tail and slipped a blue baseball cap on. She grabbed her iphone and headed back to the lounge where Gavin was waiting for her "I can come with you if you want?" Gavin sighed as he started to stand.

"Nah its fine" Lola smiled weakly "Besides you will only attract attention if you come, it's probably better I go by myself"

"Yeah ok" Gavin frowned "But promise you'll call if you need me"

"I promise" Lola smiled "Now I'd better go or I will be late" Lola added as she walked towards the door "Oh babe what car?"

"I told the guy to bring the range Rover down hope that's ok?" Gavin asked. Lola nodded and continued out of the door. As she walked towards the foyer she spotted a man in a grey suit holding a set of keys. He opened the door for Lola and walked her to the car.

"There you go, enjoy your day Mrs Degraw" the man smiled as he opened the car door for Lola to get in. The man then handed Lola the keys, she turned the keys in the ignition and then waited for a few moments.

Gavin watched through the window as Lola drove away. He wasn't sure how he felt about Lola going out by herself but he knew he couldn't follow her around all the time.

**Back in Summer Bay**

Brax was just clearing some tables when he spotted Charlie walking towards him looking rather troubled "Hey you" he smiled as he moved towards her and kissed her gently.

"Hi" Charlie replied.

"Babe are you ok?" Brax asked when he noticed how distant she seemed.

"No not really, Lola told me something yesterday and to be honest I'm not entirely sure what to do with it?" Charlie explained to a confused looking Brax.

"OK" Brax frowned "What did she tell you?"

"She told me the drugs we found in her pocket that night at the concert belonged to Ruby" Charlie said slowly.

"You're kidding" Brax was stunned at the revelation "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Lola said she caught Ruby with them and took them off her. I walked in after so she put them in her pocket before going on stage" Charlie replied.

"Shit" Brax gasped as he slumped on a chair next top Charlie "Have you spoken to Ruby about it?"

"No not yet I have no idea what to say to her" Charlie sighed as she rested her hand on Brax's shoulder.

"Hey you don't think that's what Casey was talking to Ruby about do you?" Brax wondered.

"Yeah I think so; I kind of over heard something, that's how I found out about Ruby in the first place" Charlie's answer was a little distant, Brax realised she must be worried about her daughter.

"Hey don't worry, Ruby's a smart kid" Brax said as he put his arm around Charlie "And I'm sure you'll figure out a way to talk to her about this"

"Yeah I hope so. I just hate that she is keeping secrets from me, you know" Charlie said finally before leaning into Brax.

**New York**

Lola's first day on the One Tree Hill set seemed to be going without a hitch, she seemed to fit into her role perfectly and she seemed to share a good chemistry with the rest of the cast. Lola was taking a short break when she was approached by a man in a shirt and black trousers "Lola DeGraw right?" the man smiled as he extended his hand "My names Simon Tacey, I work for Global Network"

"OK" Lola replied nervously as she shook Simon's hand.

"You look as though you are quite busy so I'll be quick. Basically Global Network are currently finalising some legal details surrounding a new Drama we have all been working on and after seeing you here today I think you would be perfect for one of lead roles"

"You serious" Lola's' eyes widened "I have only been filming for a day"

"Yes and sometimes that's all it takes to spot a talent like yours" Simon smiled "Look there's no pressure, here's my card. Why don't you have a think about it and give me a call when you have decided"

"Ok thank you" Lola smiled as she took the card from Simon. She was still a little confused by what had just happened.

"Hey what did Simon Tacey want?" the director asked curiously.

"He offered me a lead role in a new drama he is working on" Lola replied a little star-struck.

"Wow" the director grinned "You must have made an impression, believe me it's not very often Simon Tacey just gives a part away like that the last time he did was to a girl called Rachel Hockerton"

"What you mean the girl in Snakes and Ladders?" Lola replied as she thought about the film she had seen Rachel in "Wow she's huge"

"Yep" the director nodded "So if I was you I wouldn't take long to think about it, this could be your big break girl"

Lola grinned widely at the thought of a new job, and one she has gotten all by her self, not just because of who she I married too.

"OK breaks over, places please people" the co-director called snapping Lola back to reality.

x-x-x

After filming Lola received a phone call from a very excited Karen, asking her to meet at an address not far from Central Park.

Lola pulled up in a small car park and got out; she could see a crowd of fans surrounding what looked to be Gavin "How do you sleep at night?" a smug voice interrupted Lola from behind. As Lola turned she spotted a blonde haired woman walking towards her.

"Excuse me?" Lola spat angrily "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl Gavin has been seeing behind your back" the woman replied.

"Yeah ok" Lola snarled "You keep telling yourself that honey, but we both know the truth"

"Really well I don't think you do, did Gavin tell you what we got up to while you were away" the woman was now stood directly in front of Lola.

"Just leave me alone" Lola frowned as she tried to move away, but the woman grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the car.

"If you are so sure Gavin didn't do anything then why don't you check his phone bill, here's my number believe me you will find it on there" the woman said with a smug smile as she handed Lola a piece of crumpled paper. As Lola took the paper she heard some people rushing towards her, it wasn't until she turned around that she realised it was some reporters.

Gavin and Karen got there just as the woman was walking away. Karen led Gavin and Lola inside the building "They're like bloody vultures" Karen snapped as she locked the door behind Lola and Gavin "Are you ok Lola?"

"Yeah" Lola nodded before feeling a bit weak in the legs, her legs buckled and Lola collapsed into Gavin, she could feel her heart racing as she watched the room spinning.

"Lola stay with me" Gavin's voice echoed around in Lola's head as she felt him holding her "Baby its ok"

**Ok thoughts would be great I have quite a lot planned for the next few chapters.**

**It has also been pointed out that this plot with Gavin's affair is similar to One Tree Hill, when Nathan got accused. I must admit that is where I got the idea but I won't be doing a public show like Dan did hehe.**

**Also Rachel Hockerton, Global Network and Snakes and Ladders are all names I have made up for this story.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, I have to say I have been a little disappointed with the lack of reviews just lately and am starting to wonder if it's because you are not enjoying the story any more.**

**Anyway on a brighter note, thank you to all the people who have reviewed, they truly are inspiring. X x x**


	24. Real Estate

As Lola's eyes opened slowly she could see mint green walls surrounding her, Lola's first instinct was to panic as she felt the oxygen mask on her face.

Lola's attention was soon distracted by a calming familiar voice coming from the hall way. As Lola strained to listen she could hear Gavin talking to someone "I don't care what it takes, I don't want her anywhere near Lola again" Gavin snapped as Lola heard his voice get louder and then fade as he paced the corridor outside Lola's room.

"I'm not discussing this anymore, just do what you need to do to make it happen" Gavin said angrily as he grabbed the door handle.

"Hey" Lola smiled weakly as she watched a frustrated looking Gavin walking towards her, she removed the mask from her face "You ok?" she added

"Am I ok?" Gavin replied a little more harshly than he meant to "You have a dangerous heart condition, you are 29 weeks pregnant and have just collapsed on me for the second time…how the hell I can be ok, huh?"

"I'm sorry" Lola frowned "It was a stupid question"

"No baby I'm sorry I shouldn't take it out on you" Gavin felt terrible for practically shouting at Lola "You just scared me that's all"

As Lola snuggled into to Gavin the pair was interrupted by a middle-aged doctor with a clipboard under his arm "Lauren DeGraw?" the doctor smiled at Lola as he closed the door behind himself.

"Yeah" Lola nodded and watched the doctor curiously as he flicked through Lola's notes.

"Ok Mrs DeGraw it would seem you fainted because you are anemic" the doctor said as he read her test results out loud.

"What and that's it?" Gavin asked anxiously "It has nothing to do with her heart?"

"No, not this time" the doctor looked straight at Gavin and Lola before continuing.

"This time?" Lola repeated "What does that mean?"

"Lauren I'll be honest with you, your blood pressure is a little high" the doctor explained.

"Yeah but just a little that's normal though right?" Lola asked.

"In straight forwards pregnancies yes, but your pregnancy isn't as straight forward" the doctor continued "Lauren your blood pressure even being just a little bit high, is an extremely dangerous complication in your condition. My advice to you is that you rest as much as possible and try to avoid stress"

"You're kidding right?" Lola chuckled "Don't you read the papers?"

"I don't tend to follow idle gossip Mrs Degraw, but I understand it must be difficult to relax properly when you are constantly under the lime light. I don't know what you life is like but I do know that you need to start and pay attention to what your body is telling you, you have a very serious heart condition" the doctor realised his advice was falling on deaf ears with Lola, she didn't seem to be paying attention at all. Little did he realised that Lola had taken in every word, and the only reason she didn't make eye contact with the doctor was because then she would have to admit this was really happening.

Gavin has also taken in every single word and he was determined Lola was going to do as she was told.

x-x-x

It had been a few weeks since Lola came home from hospital and she was finding Gavin's constant phone calls and fussing a little suffocating, so she decided to go shopping with Karen for some bits for the wedding "I still can't believe you are getting married again in a few days" Karen smiled as she flicked through some clothes on a rail of a small boutique they had strayed into.

"I know, I have got my final dress fitting tomorrow, I just hope this little one hasn't had any major growth spurts in the last few weeks" Lola smiled as she traced her hand along her baby bump.

"What about this one?" Karen smiled as she held up an emerald green gown style dress "This would look lovely on you" she added as she pushed the dress at Lola.

"Yeah it is pretty I guess" Lola smiled "Maybe I should try it on"

x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

Brax and Charlie were working AT Angelo's and Ruby and Casey were babysitting Gracie. Things had gone back to normal between the young couple and Casey was finally putting Ruby's dabble in drugs behind them.

As Casey put Gracie to bed Ruby started to read through some stories on the internet "Is there anything on there today?" Casey asked as he leant over Ruby's shoulder.

"No nothing about the affair" Ruby replied as she scrolled through all the headlines "There's just some footage of Lola singing on a few radio shows and doing an interview with Claire Holden from some magazine"

"Have we seen that?" Casey wondered.

"No I don't think so" Ruby replied as she clicked play, both Casey and ruby watched as the footage started to play.

Lola was sat in a studio with a middle-aged woman. Lola was wearing a grey racer vest top and a pair of denim shorts. The woman was wearing a navy capped sleeved dress "So Lola lets start the interview on a high note, firstly I want to congratulate you on your pregnancy and your recent marriage to Gavin"

"Thank you very much" Lola smiled politely.

"So Lola since you have been back to New York I think its safe to say you have been extremely busy, what with your filming, searching for a house and starting up a new charity, not to mention the music festivals you have been performing at…how do you find time for all of that and juggle being a newlywed as well, especially as Gavin's schedule is as equally hectic with his tour just kicking off" the woman asked.

"God yeah…Erm it is a bit hectic at times, but most of mine and Gavin's gigs tend to collide at some point, we usually end up playing at the same venues or being interviewed by the same radio shows. And because of the pregnancy and us getting married recently most of our interviews are actually together so it's not as bad as it probably sounds" Lola replied calmly.

"Ok so without sounding awful I want to bring to everybody's attention this huge elephant in the room" the woman smiled as she looked t Lola, who burst out laughing "Now there are a few questions I'd like to ask, and whether you choose to answer them is completely up to you. Now its no secret that there have been some allegations made about Gavin recently"

"Hmm" Lola frowned as she waited for the question "You mean the infidelity story right?"

"Yes I'm afraid so, but I'm not asking you to pry, I want to give you the opportunity to put your side of the story out there" the woman seemed a little more relaxed when she realised Lola was happy with this idea "Now it can't have been easy for you to hear the things that his woman said about the man you had just married, had there been a time in any part of this where you have thought well hang on a minute what if it is true"

"Never" Lola seemed sure of her reply "The thought hasn't crossed my mind once, I think when you love someone and know them in such a way that you become a part of them, then you know when they are lying to you and you know what they are capable of"

"Absolutely" the woman nodded.

"I'm not going to say it hasn't been hard, because it has. When you hear someone making accusation like that about some one you love then of course it's going to be difficult. I mean I was in Australia visiting my family when I got the phone call telling me a girl has claimed to have been having a sexual relationship with Gav, which was bad enough but the biggest blow for me was that she had told people she was carrying his baby"

"That must have been hard especially with you being pregnant yourself" the woman added.

"Yeah, but like I've said all along. My relationship with my husband is solid; let's face it we wouldn't be married if it wasn't. And we are lucky enough to have a very strong support network behind us" Lola seemed relieved to be getting this out in the open.

"Well I'm afraid that's all we've got time for, thank you for popping in a speaking with us today" the woman smiled.

"Thank you for having me" Lola smiled before the screen went black. Casey and Ruby were smiling at each other.

"How proud of your sister, are you right now?" Ruby grinned as she looked up at Casey.

"After that" Casey replied as he pointed at the laptop screen "Extremely"

x-x-x

**New York**

Lola and Karen were just walking along the street when Lola spotted it, in the window of a real estate agents was a picture of the most perfect apartment she had ever seen "Oh my god that's it" Lola gasped s she stood still "We need to go in there" Lola quickly grabbed Karen's arm and dragged her inside.

x-x-x

Gavin was surprised top get a text message from Lola with an address on it, after he had finished his recording her headed straight to the address. Gavin pulled up slowly outside an apartment block which was pretty similar to the one Lola had taken Gavin to the first time they met. He looked at his message again and found the number, it wasn't until Gavin got in the elevator that he realised it was actually private to the apartment he was heading to.

As the doors pinged open Lola looked up and saw a confused looking Gavin walk out "Right I'm here" he smiled as he kissed her gently before looking around the room. It was a large open space with plenty of light "Wow" he gasped as he scanned the room.

"Yep and there's more, follow me" Lola giggled as she dragged Gavin into the kitchen. The kitchen was almost as big as the living area, there was an island in the middle of the room and a table at one end "And we're not done yet" Lola pulled Gavin in the direction of the second living area.

"It has two living areas" Gavin smiled Lola knew instantly what he was thinking.

"Piano room right?" she smiled

"Right" Gavin nodded "How much?"

"2.9million" Lola replied with half a smile "But there is more, we would also have 4 bedrooms, a huge family bathroom, a walk in closet even Marilyn Monroe would be jealous of, not to mention the roof top terrace"

"Ok I'm sold" Gavin chuckled "If you want it we'll have it"

"I want it" Lola giggled excitedly "I love it"

"About bloody time" a voice said from the doorway, Karen was stood grinning at Gavin and Lola "I was starting to think maybe this baby would have to sleep on the tour bus, shall I start calling around furniture places, so we can turn this place into a home" Karen asked Lola.

"No I want to do it" Lola replied "I want to put my mark on this place, turn it into our home"

"Ok" Gavin nodded as he put his hand on Lola's cheek "Whatever you want to do"

"Oh good" Lola smiled "And while we're on this subject there something I need to tell you, a few weeks ago a guy called Simon Tacey came to see me while I was on set, he asked me if I would consider playing a part in a new show he was working on"

"What kind of show?" Gavin frowned.

"A drama I think" Lola replied "But I'm his first choice and according to Mick, Simon doesn't tend to ask people outright like that"

"Lola's right, Simon isn't one to go after talent like this. Gav this is a pretty big career opportunity for Lola, if I'm honest it's probably too big to ignore" Karen interrupted.

"When does he want you to start filming?" Gavin wondered.

"I don't know, he told me to think about his offer and call him when I was ready. We haven't discussed details yet" Lola explained.

"This is what you want right?" Gavin asked.

"You know it is" Lola replied eagerly.

"Then who am I to get in your way, you have always supported me with my dreams. Its only fair I do the same for you with yours" Gavin smiled "I think you should give him a call and talk details"

"Thank you baby" Lola squealed as she hugged Gavin's neck tightly, Lola's actions took Gavin a little by surprise.

x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

Brax and Charlie had returned home after a long shift, Gracie was fast asleep in bed and Brax and Charlie were just tucking into some pizza "So what did you want to do tomorrow?" Charlie asked "Do you think we should go and see Bianca and Nevaeh?"

"Yeah it might be a good idea, Heath would appreciate the support right now" Brax replied, he noticed a smile creep across Charlie's face "What?"

"You never fail to amaze me you know that" Charlie grinned "It doesn't matter what happens you always seem to put other people before yourself"

"I'm a top bloke what can I say" Brax laughed.

"Shut up" Charlie said as she threw a slice of pizza at him, Brax turned and looked at Charlie with a mischievous grin.

"You're going to regret that Buckton" Brax said before launching himself at Charlie knocking her sideways on the sofa, Charlie let out a squeal.

**Ok sorry to end a little abruptly but I wanted this to be more of a filler chapter. There will be quite a bit of Chax in the next chapter. **


	25. Tickets

**Summer Bay**

Charlie woke quickly to the sound of the phone ringing in the lounge; she slipped on her dressing gown and rushed to answer it "Hello" she said groggily.

"Hi I have some exciting news for you guys" the voice ion the other end of the line belonged to Lola.

"Oh Lola its 3am" Charlie moaned as she looked at the clock on the table.

"Oh my god Charlie I'm so sorry I was just really excited I didn't think to check my world clock" Lola felt terrible for waking Charlie.

"It's ok" Charlie giggled "If it was anyone else I would have shouted, so what's the exciting news?"

"Well me and Gav have just signed the papers for a new apartment in New York City" Lola almost squealed "And Charlie it's amazing, you'd love it"

"I'm sure it is" Charlie chuckled "It's about time you found somewhere. So is that the only thing you wanted?"

"Not exactly, I have sent you, Brax and Gracie some plane tickets so you can come over in a couple of weeks" Lola replied causing Charlie's jaw to drop.

"What no Lola you can't do that" Charlie stuttered.

"It's too late because I have and they are non-refundable or transferable so I really hope you aren't going to let me down" Lola said.

"No of course not" Charlie grinned widely at the thought of going to New York "So how are things with you other than this great new place?"

"Oh everything's good thanks Charlie" Lola seemed uncomfortable to talk about herself "Ok well I'd better go, I just wanted to share my news with you"

"Oh ok sweetie, I'll let Brax no, and Lola if something was wrong you would tell me wouldn't you?" Charlie sighed knowing full well Lola would do no such thing.

"Of course I would, give my love to everyone won't you…bye Charlie" Lola said quickly before hanging up. This left Charlie puzzled she had no idea what was really going on.

x-x-x

The next morning Charlie was getting ready for work, she had agreed to help Brax at Angelo's "Lola called last night" Charlie said to Brax who had just come out of the shower.

"What why didn't you wake me?" Brax asked curiously as he dried his hair on the towel he had draped around his shoulders.

"I kind of got the impression she wasn't calling for a chat" Charlie replied cautiously.

"What you think something's wrong?" Brax asked quickly "I knew it was a bad idea letting her go back to New York with all these rumours about Gavin cheating still circulating, I'm gonna call her"

"No babe that's not a good idea, she clammed up when I asked her about it last night" Charlie replied "What's to stop her from avoiding the conversation again?"

"Then I could just keep ringing her until she gives me a straight answer" Brax frowned as he pulled his boxers and jeans on.

"Or we could do one better than that, we could ask her face to face" Charlie smiled.

"Why is she coming back over here?" Brax wondered.

"No not exactly" Charlie replied.

"We can't go over there yet Charlie we still need to save some more money" Brax said as he looked through his wardrobe for a clean black shirt.

"No we don't" Charlie couldn't hide her excitement "Lola is sending us some tickets over"

"What, no she can't" Brax frowned "We can't accept them"

"Brax I don't think Lola is going to take no for an answer, besides have you thought about the possibility maybe she is sending them because she needs you?" Charlie's suggestion caused Brax to think for a few moments, maybe Charlie was right maybe Lola did need him and this was her subtle way of letting him know.

"When did she say the tickets were booked for?" Brax asked as a smile crept across his face.

x-x-x

**New York**

Lola had spent most of the day on the phone to Karen, making last minute wedding arrangements, she had also been trying to organise furniture for the new apartment. Lola was doing anything to avoid thinking about what was really on her mind, her pregnancy complications.

Gavin had just got back from a radio interview, when he spotted Lola at the top of a ladder painting the ceiling in what was going to be the nursery "What the hell are you doing up there?" he snapped a little more than he should have "I told you I would take care of all the high stuff"

"I'm fine Gav, it's just a bit of painting" Lola replied calmly.

"Yeah up a ladder, Lo you can't keep doing this what would you have done if you had fell" Gavin tried to get through to his wife.

"I don't need this" Lola snapped as she tried to walk past Gavin, but he stopped her "For god sake Gavin I'm pregnant not…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence because that is where you are wrong Lola, you aren't just pregnant you are ill" Gavin argued "We both now how dangerous this pregnancy is, your life is at risk for god sake when are you going to start and take it easy"

"I am taking it easy" Lola protested.

"Yeah right" Gavin sighed sarcastically "Babe, you have been planning a wedding, sorting out this place, started filming a new TV show and are helping arrange a charity concert…" Gavin listed with raised eye-brows.

"Yeah I know it sounds like a lot but it isn't really" Lola continued to argue with Gavin "And arguing is more stressful than this"

"Alright fine, but can't we at least come to a compromise" Gavin suggested "Why don't I help with the apartment, you could let Karen tie up any loose ends with the wedding and I'm sure Carrie and Jasmine can handle the concert for a few days"

"Ok, but as long as I can still do some gigs and carry on filming" Lola frowned.

"Deal" Gavin exhaled "Now sit; I want you to make it to the weekend"

"Why what's happening at the weekend" Lola teased.

"Haha very funny" Gavin frowned "Now stay there and I'll fix you some lunch"

x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

Heath was happy him and Bianca had been getting on so well, for once in his life things had finally stared to go right for him. He had just been to see Bianca when he received a phone call "Hello" he said nervously.

"_Hi babe" Lola's voice echoed down the phone "I was just calling to see how you are doing?"_

"Yeah we're good, what about you?" Heath asked quickly "Is everything ok?"

"_Fine, Heath its ok I'm fine really" Lola realised Heath was panicking "The reason I'm calling is to see how you would feel about coming over to see me in a couple of weeks?"_

"What to New York?" Heath asked.

"_Look I'll understand if you don't want to leave Nevaeh and Bianca, that's why I thought I'd ask first before I book it"_

"I can't really leave things at the minute" heath said slowly "I'm sorry lo"

"_No babe don't be sorry I know you can't just drop everything Lola sighed "Hey listen why don't you leave it a few months until you get back on your feet and we can talk about it again then, who knows maybe you can bring Bianca and Nevaeh with you"_

"Yeah sounds good" heath smiled "Are you sure that's all you called for" Heath added.

"_Yeah course" Lola said unconvincingly "You know me I like to have things organised, yeah well I'd better go I've got things to do"_

"Ok" Heath replied he was a little shocked Lola had cut him short.

"_I'll be in touch again soon" Lola was trying hard to fight the tears "Love you"_

"Yeah love you too" heath said, and with that the phone went dead.

**Summer Bay**

"Who was that?" Bianca asked as she sat on the sofa next to Heath.

"Lola" Heath replied slowly.

"Is everything ok?" Bianca asked as she handed Heath a beer.

"Yeah I think so" heath replied with a worried expression on his face. I'm just going to call Brax though"

"Ok" Bianca smiled as she watched heath get up and take hi phone out of his pocket.

x-x-x

Casey and Ruby were sat working on there revision when Ruby suddenly squealed excitedly "Oh my god" she screeched.

"What?" Casey gasped as he stood up and looked at what Ruby was reading on her laptop.

"It's an e-mail from Lola, she has sent us some tickets to go over there and visit" Ruby cried.

"What to New York?" Casey replied with a wide grin, ruby nodded frantically "Oh my god that's awesome"

"I can't believe this is happening I've always wanted to go to New York" Ruby exclaimed "What shall I pack, do you think I will need some new clothes?"

"Well you might not, but I'm pretty sure I won't fit in there wearing boardies" Casey laughed at how excited his girlfriend was.

"Oh your right" Ruby gasped "What if Lola takes us to some kind of celebrity occasion, we need to go shopping"

Charlie walked through the front door just as Ruby was rushing out. Luckily Brax was carrying Gracie and hadn't left the car yet

"I'm sorry Charlie we can't shop we need to go clothes shopping" Ruby called as she left the house.

"I take it Lola has sent you tickets too" Charlie giggled a she noticed how enthusiastic Ruby was.

"Yeah" Casey nodded with a cheeky grin "Apparently nothing in her wardrobe is suitable for any celebrity occasion we might be invited too"

"Oh gosh I didn't think of that" Charlie frowned "would you mind if I went with you" Charlie asked.

"No" Casey couldn't hep but laugh.

Brax looked up and was confused to see Charlie walking back outside "Babe I'm going to Yabbie Creek with ruby and Casey to get some clothes"

"OK" Brax looked confused "I'll see you later then" he added as Charlie kissed his clumsily and got in the car "Well princess looks like it's just the two of us" Brax chuckled as he carried his daughter inside the house.

It wasn't long after Brax arrived home that he heard a knocking at the door "Can I help you?" Brax asked when he saw the stranger.

"Yes I'm looking for a Lauren Braxton, I'm told she lives here" the man smiled.

"And you are?" Brax frowned.

"A friend" the man replied causing Brax to start and close the door.

"Nah I'm sorry mate I don't know a Lauren Braxton" Brax said as he started to shut the door.

"But you are Darryl Braxton right Lauren's eldest brother?" the man put his foot in the way so the door wouldn't close "And that was your family I have just seen leaving. I have to say you have a beautiful family Mr Braxton"

"What do you want with my sister?" Brax spat as he threw the door open and grabbed the guy's shirt.

"Nothing directly, I'm just here to pass on a message" the man replied nervously. Brax released his grip and straightened up the man's collar.

"What message?" Brax asked he knew at this moment the other man was intimidated.

"He wants me to tell you to tell your sister, he isn't finished with her yet?" the man forced out cautiously.

"Who isn't? Who told you this" Brax asked aggressively.

"A man called Nathaniel Hartley" he man stuttered.

"And Lauren knows him" Brax was careful not to give Lola's nickname away.

"She should do, she was married to him" the man announced causing Brax's mouth to gape…

**To be continued…**

**Please, please, please review xxx**


	26. Running Up That Hill

**The name of this chapter is taken from a song which i think would go perfectly with it if it happened on the show (especially the last part of this chapter). The song is called Running up That Hill by Placebo.  
**

**New York****  
**

Gavin was just on his way out when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket "Who's that?" Lola asked as she got in the passenger side of her Range Rover.

"Hang on" Gavin said as he waited on the sidewalk to answer his phone "Hello"

"_Hey Gavin its Brax" Brax said._

"Oh hey what's up?" Gavin wondered curiously.

"_Is Lola with you?" Brax asked._

"Yeah but she's in the car, why what's up?" Gavin was a little worried now.

"_Has Lola ever mentioned a bloke called Nathaniel Hartley, to you?" Brax's question shocked Gavin a little. _

"Yeah, briefly why?" Gavin replied cautiously.

"_What do you know?" Brax didn't want to drop the bombshell that he was Lola's ex-husband._

"I know that she used to be married to him a couple of years ago, it was one of them drunken Vegas weddings I think. They were married for about a week and then they got an annulment" Gavin's in depth explanation shocked Brax; this guy really did know everything about Lola.

"_Ok, but what do you know about him?" Brax wondered._

"I know he's not a nice guy, and Lola always seemed a bit nervous whenever she spoke about him" Gavin replied "Look man I don't mean to be rude but what's with all the questions"

"_I had a visit last night from a guy who I think works for Nathaniel, he asked me to pass on a message to Lo" Brax explained._

"What message?" Gavin was curious as to what Nathaniel wanted with his wife.

"_He said he wanted her to know that he wasn't finished with her yet" Brax said causing Gavin's eyes to widen._

"He said what" Gavin snapped "What the hell does that mean?"

"_I don't know, but what I did find out last night was that Nathaniel is living in Tampa, Florida. And it isn't going to take him long to track her down" Brax said "Listen the guy who gave me the message kept calling her Lauren"_

"Yeah he never like to call her Lola said it ruined a beautiful name" Gavin replied "Hey what can I do?"

"_Until we find out more about this guy and what he wants then there isn't a lot you can do" Brax sighed "She is sending us some tickets to come over to you in a couple of weeks. Just keep her safe until then, don't let her out of your sight"_

"Ok but what about Nathaniel" Gavin wondered what Brax was planning for him.

"_Me and Heath will take care of him when we come over" Brax said "Oh and Gav don't tell Lo about this"_

"No I won't" Gavin said "Call me if you hear anything else" Gavin said as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He climbed into the driver's side of the car and noticed Lola was frowning at him.

"Who was that?" Lola asked curiously.

"Erm…It was Lenny wanting to make sure I had my schedule for tomorrow" Gavin smiled.

"Oh ok" Lola smiled without even questioning Gavin "Hey pull up at Starbucks on the way babe, I could murder a coffee…decaff obviously" she quickly corrected when she noticed Gavin frowning at her.

x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

Ruby was sat on the sand watching Casey come out of the surf. He was carrying his surf board under his arm "Hey what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"Oh charming" Ruby laughed "I wanted to see you"

"You saw me at home this morning" Casey chuckled as he sat down next to his girlfriend "So what's really up?"

"I couldn't sleep" Ruby frowned "Gracie woke up just after you left, I tried to do some revision but the noise was…"

"It made it difficult to concentrate, yeah I have noticed that lately" Casey replied.

"Oh I don't know what's gone wrong" Ruby huffed as she put her head on Casey's shoulder "One minute she is this sweet, happy little baby and now its like she is the devil child. I don't know how much longer I can take being in that house"

"I know what you mean" Casey sighed suddenly Ruby shot her head up; she had a huge grin on her face "What?" Casey asked cautiously.

"I've just had an idea" Ruby said "Why don't we find a place of our own?"

"You serious" Casey laughed at first but stopped when he realised Ruby meant it "Rubes"

"I know it sounds crazy right, but think about it we are both working and have an income. And living in that house is driving us both completely insane" Ruby explained her theory.

"I don't know Rubes moving in together is a huge step" Casey frowned "Do you think we are ready?"

x-x-x

Charlie and Brax had finally got Gracie back off to sleep, they decided to make the most of it and go back to bed for a couple of hours "I still can't believe it took her that long to get back off do you think she is ok?" Charlie asked Brax as she put her head on his chest.

"Yeah it's probably just her teeth. Tell you what if she is still grumpy when she wakes up we'll take her to see Sid ok?" Brax smiled.

"Yeah" Charlie mumbled she had already started drifting off.

x-x-x

**New York**

Meanwhile back in New York Gavin was lost in a memory,

_**Flashback to 4 years earlier.**_

_It was about 1.30 am when Lola and a strange man came stumbling in The National Underground (Gavin's bar) "Two tequila's please Sophie" Lola smiled as she staggered towards the bar._

"_Don't you think you have had enough Lola" Sophie smiled; she was concerned for her friend._

"_We came here for a drink not judgment" the man interrupted rudely "maybe we should take our custom elsewhere"_

"_No its fine" Sophie replied quickly, she poured up two shots and handed them to Lola, before turning and heading towards the phone._

_As Lola and the man went to sit down at a table Sophie picked up the phone and dialled a number "Hey its Sophie are you in town?" she said quietly in case anyone heard "You should get down here, Lola's here she's really drunk and let's just say she isn't in great company"_

_Sophie hung up the phone and headed towards the bar where the man was waiting to order more drinks "Two more shots please barmaid" the man sneered. It suddenly became obvious to Sophie that this man wasn't nearly as drunk as Lola, and then it was made clear to her why._

_As Sophie went to serve another customer she glanced back just in time to see the man put something in Lola's drink. Sophie didn't have chance to stop the man because Gavin had arrived "Where is she?" Gavin asked as he approached the bar. Sophie nodded at the table Lola and the man was sat._

"_Gavin I think he has been putting something in her drinks" Sophie whispered causing Gavin's blood to boil._

"_Hey look its Gavin" Lola slurred "Gavin, why don't you come and sit down with me and Danny and have a drink"_

"_I think you've had enough Lo" Gavin frowned as he looked at 'Danny'_

"_Oh that's ok I was just about to take her home" Danny smirked._

"_No you weren't" Gavin replied with a threatening tone._

"_Is that right?" Danny stood up and stood right in front of Gavin, their faces almost touched._

"_Yeah it is" Gavin replied trying to stay as calm as possible, he knew kicking off in a bar full of customers was not the best idea "I know you have been putting something in her drink, and unless you want to have a nice little chat with the police then I suggest you get the hell out of my bar"_

_Danny put his hands up to show he surrendered and then looked to Lola "She stay's" Gavin warned. Danny nodded and walked casually out of the bar. _

_As Gavin turned back to Lola he watched as she stood up and almost fell, he rushed to catch her "It's ok I've got you" he said as he looped his arm under her legs and scooped her up into his arms. Sophie put Lola's bag on Lola's stomach and wrapped her jacket around her shoulders "If he comes back call the police" Gavin said before carrying Lola out of the bar._

_x-x-x_

_Lola was surprised when she opened her eyes, she never expected in a million years she would wake up in this familiar room again "Urgh" she groaned as she sat up in bed slowly, as she looked down she realised she was wearing a black t-shirt._

"_Morning you" Gavin's voice said softly from the corner of the room._

"_Hey" Lola smiled weakly "How did I end up here?"_

"_It's probably a good job you don't remember" Gavin laughed a little._

"_I didn't do anything awful did I?" Lola panicked._

"_No" Gavin replied "Maybe you should go back to sleep for a couple of hours it's still early"_

"_No its ok I'm fine, I'll go and make you some breakfast. It's the least I can do because I am guessing you have been sat there all night?" Lola frowned as Gavin nodded. As Lola stood up she felt a sharp pain in her head "OW" she cried as she put her hand on the pain "I think maybe your right I could do with a couple more hours" Lola winced as she laid down again "Lay with me" _

_Gavin looked a bit shocked by Lola's suggestion but he didn't turn her down, he climbed on the bed next to Lola and put his arm across her waist. He exhaled deeply as he felt Lola's hand on his wrist and then slip up inside the arm of his jumper "Thank you, you never stop saving me. We're not even together anymore and you still come and rescue me. I think fate is trying to tell me something"_

"_Shh, go to sleep" Gavin soothed as he kissed the top of Lola's head._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Earth to Gavin" Lola's voice broke Gavin's thoughts "You ok? What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about that night I saved you from Danny" Gavin replied as he turned to face Lola.

"Danny? You mean the guy who used to work for Nathaniel?" Lola replied and Gavin nodded "What made you think about that?"

"Nothing really, just a memory" Gavin sighed he hated lying to Lola.

"Gavin they're ready for you on stage" Lenny interrupted. Gavin kissed Lola's lips gently and walked towards the stage entrance.

"Aren't you coming to watch" Gavin asked Lola quickly when he remembered something Brax had told him.

"No I'm gonna have a sit down and check some of my e-mails" Lola said as she walked towards a chair.

Gavin decided not to argue with Lola, he knew there would be plenty of people around to keep an eye on her.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Lenny grinned as he sat down beside Lola.

"You should know you're the one who gave Gav his schedule" Lola laughed she assumed Lenny was joking.

"When did I give him his schedule? I haven't seen a schedule" Lenny chuckled

"Earlier today when you called him" Lola frowned it was then she realised something wasn't right "Was it not you that called him"

"No honey" Lenny laughed "I think that baby is mumbling your brain" he teased.

"Yeah your probably right" Lola replied with a fake smile "Hey I think I might have left my phone in the car, if anyone asks will you let them know where I am"

"Sure thing baby-cakes" Lenny smiled as he watched Lola waddle towards the exit.

x-x-x

Lola walked out of the elevator and towards her car she pointed the key and unlocked the door. She opened the door and grabbed Gavin's coat out of the back seat and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Lola scrolled through Gavin's call log and saw Brax's number, it was then she realised it must have been Brax who Gavin was speaking to earlier.

Lola put Gavin's phone in her pocket and threw his jacket back on the back seat, as she turned round she was shocked to see a familiar face standing right behind her "Hello Lauren, long time no see" the ghostly voice sniggered.

"What do you want Nate?" Lola replied she didn't seem scared of this man at all, this man was Nathaniel Hartley.

"I just wanted to see how you were" Nathaniel replied as he moved closer to Lola "And to offer you congratulations on your news. A wife and a mother you must be so proud"

"You still didn't answer my question, what do you want?" Lola repeated confidently.

"I wanted to speak to you about Tara Pirovic" Nathaniel finally answered Lola's question.

"Tara, what about her?" Lola frowned.

"I hear she left you something after she departed" Nathaniel grinned callously "A piano"

"How do you know about that?" Lola was confused.

"Oh come on Lauren we both know you're smarter than that" Nathaniel snarled.

"It was you" Lola finally clicked "You were the guy the Pirovic's were so scared of"

"And she finally gets it" Nathaniel exclaimed sarcastically.

"Why do you want to know about the piano?" Lola asked.

"Its not the piano I'm interested in, it's the small package I had stashed in there that's important to me" Nathaniel explained.

"What package?" Lola was getting annoyed with Nathaniel's vague answers

"You don't need to know about that, I just need it back" Nathaniel said as he took another step towards Lola.

"Fine I'll get it for you but it isn't here. It's at home" Lola sighed.

"We'll drive by 'home' and you can pick it up?" Nathaniel smiled.

"It'll take more than a drive, it's in Australia" Lola informed him "And in case you hadn't noticed I'm in no position to fly" Lola drew Nathaniel's attention to her baby bump.

"True" Nathaniel agreed "What if I send someone to get it, I could make it look like a break in. That way if anything goes wrong then nothing can be traced back to you. We never had this conversation. If anyone asks Jake Pirovic sent someone to collect a package he had hidden in his sister's piano"

"Nate, you can't pin this on Jake. He's in enough trouble all ready" Lola frowned.

"Why the hell do you care about what happens to Jake?" Nathaniel seemed amused by Lola's outburst "The guy shot you. He was trying to hurt your family"

"Yeah you're right" Lola reluctantly agreed to Nathaniel's plan "The address is 149 Hatton Ave, Summer Bay"

"Ok, I'll be in touch when it's done" Nathaniel smiled "Oh and Lauren you look gorgeous by the way. What ever this guy is doing for you it suits you"

Lola smiled at Nathaniel "Thank you" she blushed as she locked her car and headed back to the elevators, as she got closer she accidentally dropped her keys as she was putting them in her pocket "Damn it" she said as she bent down to pick them up.

As Lola stood upright she felt a sharp pain across her stomach "Argh" she cried as she instinctively wrapped her arms around her torso. Lola took deep breath as she struggled towards the elevator. Luckily Lola made it inside and pushed the button for the 9th floor before she felt another pain, this one took her breath away.

Lola leant up against the wall and tried to stay upright but it was no good, Lola could hardly breath, she could feel the pain intensifying. Lola slumped on the floor and tried to steady her breathing. Lola panicked as she felt her heart racing; it felt as though it was going to pound right out of her chest, Lola looked up and saw the numbers on the display 5, 6, 7.

Lola waited desperately for 9 to appear as it got to 8 Lola felt light headed she could barely keep her eyes open. Lola's eyes closed just as the doors opened for the 9th floor.

"Oh my god Lola" Karen's voice screamed around the floor, she ran as fast as her high heels would allow towards the elevator where Lola was now laid unconscious on the floor. She got to Lola just in time to press the big red emergency button, which stopped the elevator dead. One of the security guards forced the doors open and he and Karen rushed inside "Lola sweetie" Karen shook Lola's shoulders gently but Lola didn't respond "Somebody call 911" Karen screamed at the crowd which had gathered around the elevator.

Lenny was already on the way to fetching Gavin, he rushed around a corner and out onto the stage through a door. There were about 30 fans watching Gavin do a sound check "Gavin its Lola" Lenny gasped trying to catch his breath "She needs you…now"

Gavin quickly stood up and followed Lenny "I'm sorry" Billy apologised to the fans, dropped his guitar and followed Gavin and Lenny.

The corridor Gavin was now running down seemed to go on forever, it didn't matter how fast his feet met the floor it took an eternity for him to get to Lola.

As Gavin ran around the corner everything slowed down. His whole world stopped moving as he pushed through the crowd and saw his beautiful wife laid unconscious on the floor "Lola" Gavin said as he knelt down and shook Lola's shoulders "Baby"

Billy and Lenny had also arrived at this horrific scene, neither of them could speak. They just watched on as Gavin desperately tried to wake his wife "Come on baby please, you have to stay with me"

**To be continued…**

**I have already started writing the next chapter so if I get 5 or more reviews I will update again today.**


	27. Frozen In Time

**Wow thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter as promised.**

The whole world had come to a stand still; well that's exactly how it felt to Brax who had just taken the most terrifying phone call of his life. Charlie was sat up in bed beside Brax with her hand on his, he hadn't so much as moved since he hung up the phone. Charlie was waiting for him to speak "Brax what's wrong" Charlie asked again hoping this time for an answer.

"That was Lenny, Lola and Gavin's manager" Brax said slowly "Lola's collapsed, she's been rushed to hospital"

The colour from Brax's face had disappeared as he told Charlie what had happened "What, oh my god is she ok?"

"She has a potentially fatal heart condition, how the hell can she be ok Charlie" Brax yelled furiously without thinking, he didn't mean to vent his anger towards Charlie "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" Brax apologised before shooting up out of bed and rushing for his jeans and shirt.

"What are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I have to go" Brax replied as he frantically tried to get dressed "I need to get to her"

"How? Babe Lola's in New York" Charlie reminded Brax of the harsh truth, even if he did go to her he was facing a 24 hour flight before he even got there "Shit" Brax yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall "Why did I let them go" he yelled causing Gracie to stir.

"Brax maybe you should go and tell Heath and Casey what's going on" Charlie suggested, Brax nodded when he realised his temper was upsetting Gracie.

x-x-x

**New York**

Gavin's whole world seemed to be stuck in a time freeze, he had no idea how he had gotten from his gig to the hospital corridor. What he did know though was the woman he loved was in a bad way, the amount of medical staff that rushed into the operating theatre with Lola gave that away.

As Gavin leant against the wall he could hear footsteps rushing up the corridor towards him. He knew he was probably facing a lot of questions he couldn't answer so he tried to brace himself "Gavin" Karen cried when she saw Gavin "How is she?"

"What did the doctor say?" Lenny interrupted "Gav"

"She's gone into theatre" Gavin replied slowly, he was still in some kind of trance "They said they need to do a cesarean to release the pressure on her heart"

"Isn't it too soon?" Karen asked nervously "She's only 29 weeks pregnant"

"They said if they didn't do it then they could both die" Gavin explained still in a world of his own. Before Gavin could say anything else the doors to the operating theatre burst open and a doctor came rushing out.

"Mr DeGraw" the doctor walked straight to Gavin "We've managed to deliver the baby safely, he's very small but we're hopeful"

"And Lola" Gavin asked nervously "How is she?"

"We're doing everything we can" the doctor relied grimly.

"What does that mean?" Billy finally spoke up.

"It means we are doing the best we can in an impossible situation" The doctor replied "Your wife's heart is very weak Mr DeGraw, we have the best surgeons in there helping her but it might be wise to prepare yourself that there is a chance she won't come through this"

Suddenly the reality hit Gavin like a sledge hammer in his chest, he couldn't move. He just inhaled and exhaled deeply causing Karen to wrap her arms around him "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything more reassuring" the doctor sighed before disappearing down the corridor in a hurry.

x-x-x

Casey and Heath just stared at Brax as he explained what had happened "We need to go to her" Casey said instinctively causing Brax to sigh deeply.

"I know mate but right now we have no way of getting there" Brax replied "Charlie's calling the airline as we speak to see if they can change the tickets in the circumstances"

"We should be there now" Heath yelled as he stood to his feet "I knew she couldn't have gone to New York"

"Heath this isn't helping" Casey tried to calm his brother but his attempts failed.

"No what isn't helping is the ocean between us" Heath spat "Lola could die and we can't even get to her"

"Heath that's enough" Brax interrupted "Casey's right this isn't helping, we need to figure out a way to get over there and fast"

"We could use the your credit card" Casey suggested to Brax who shook his head "We can't I used it to pay the deposit for mine and Charlie's wedding"

"Oh I bet that seems worth it now" Heath spat angrily.

"Yeah and how much money can donate towards tickets" Brax snarled silencing Heath instantly "Exactly…so if you can't say anything useful don't speak at all"

Suddenly Brax's phone vibrated in his pocket "It's Charlie" Brax said as he answered the call.

x-x-x

**New York**

Gavin, Karen, Billy and Lenny were all sat on some plastic chairs in the waiting area. None of them had spoken a word since the doctor came out and told them about Lola.

"Gavin DeGraw" a female's voice approached them "Can I get a photo?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Gavin exploded there and then "My wife is having major heart surgery. There is a chance she could die…do you honestly think I have time for photographs"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" the fan apologised and backed away from Gavin's outburst.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone" Gavin yelled "You shouldn't even be here anyway"

"Feel better" Karen scolded Gavin slightly.

"Oh yeah amazing" Gavin snarled before turning and walking away.

"Do you think someone should…?" Lenny sighed as he watched Gavin fall apart in front of him.

"I'll go" Billy offered, he stood up and followed Gavin outside into the car-park "Gav Man wait up" he yelled.

Gavin threw his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky "I'm out of my depth Billy; I have no idea what to do here" Gavin exhaled.

"I don't think anybody would know what to do in your position" Billy said as he walked closer to Gavin "Lola means a lot to everyone"

"I just keep thinking is there something I could have done, something to stop this from happening" Gavin sighed "She had so much on her plate lately. I should have put my foot down and made her rest"

"Put your foot down" Billy laughed a little "We are talking about the same Lola right, Miss Stubbornness herself?"

"I can't lose her Billy; it took so long to get her back" Gavin was fighting his tears "They can't take her from me not now"

Suddenly Billy's phone rang, Gavin watched while Billy answered it. He waited until Billy hung up "That was Karen; they have taken the baby down to the neo-natal unit. You can go and see him if you want"

Gavin paused for a few moments and then nodded "Yeah" he sighed as he followed Billy back inside the hospital.

x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

Charlie pulled up sharply outside Sydney Airport; she had somehow managed to get the boys on the next flight out to New York "Thanks for this Charlie" Heath smiled as he got out of the car.

"Its ok" Charlie smiled weakly "Call me when you get there, I want to know everything ok" she said as she looked at Brax. Brax cupped Charlie's face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"I love you" Brax sighed weakly.

"I love you too" Charlie replied "Let me know"

Brax nodded as he shut the car door and followed his brothers into the airport. The only thing they had with them was their passports and a rucksack each. The condition of the flight was that they didn't take luggage. Not that the Braxton's had time to pack any.

x-x-x

**New York**

Gavin put some of the sanitizer on his hands as he walked towards the incubator, tears filled his eyes as he saw all the tubes and machines attached to his son's tiny body "You can touch him if you want"

"Won't it hurt him?" Gavin asked.

"No" the nurse smiled "They are a lot tougher than they look"

Gavin opened the window and touched the baby boy's tiny hand "Hey buddy" he whispered.

"Erm" the nurse said softly "We are just writing his name card, have you picked a…"

"Logan" Gavin answered the nurse before she had finished her question "It's a kind of mash up of mine and his mum's name, Lola and Gavin"

The mention of this brought back a memory for Gavin

_**Flashback**_

_Gavin and Lola were laid quietly on the sofa together listening to an old record "So we need to think of a name for this baby" Lola sighed as she looked at Gavin._

"_We have plenty of time for that yet" Gavin laughed as he rested his hand on Lola's stomach._

"_Hopefully yeah" Lola tried to find the right words "But we might not"_

"_Lola please don't do this now" Gavin moaned._

"_I know its hard Gav but we need to talk about this stuff, I'd really like to help you choose our sons name. I might not get the chance after he is born" Lola pleaded._

"_Ok" Gavin reluctantly agreed, as painful as the thought was he knew Lola was right._

"_I was watching a programme the other day and apparently it's trend at the minute to use your maiden name as your first child's name" Lola smiled._

"_Braxton DeGraw" Gavin chuckled "No, I'm really not feeling that"_

"_Sounds like an inmate from your dad's prison" Lola laughed "Hey how about a mash-up"_

"_Gavlo" Gavin suggested with a wide grin, Lola burst out laughing "Logav"_

"_Babe that's terrible" Lola laughed._

"_What's wrong with Logav" Gavin teased._

"_You're really asking me that babe it's awful" Lola raised her eye brows "But I could live with Logan"_

"_Logan" Gavin repeated with a smile "Logan DeGraw" _

"_Logan Shane Degraw" Lola now shared the same smile as her husband "Then you have the same middle name too"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Logan DeGraw" the nurse smiled as she tied the small name tag to the crib "It suits him"

"Yeah it does" Gavin smiled.

"Oh my god he's so tiny" Karen gasped from behind Gavin, he turned and saw Karen, Lenny and Billy "Great name too"

"Thanks" Gavin smiled "His mum picked it"

"I can't believe how much he looks like Lola" Lenny sighed as he looked into the crib.

"Yeah thank god" Billy laughed a little, his comment had made Gavin smile "Have you heard anything about Lo?"

"No" Gavin shook his head "The doctor is going to ring down when they have any news"

Suddenly the phone rang Gavin watched nervously as a nurse answered it.

"Gavin that was the doctor" the nurse looked concerned "He needs to speak to you about your wife"

x-x-x

Gavin's feet felt like they were trudging through quick sand as he walked closer to the operating theatre, he could see the doctor sat waiting for him outside on a chair. The doctor stood when Gavin came into view "Mr DeGraw" the doctor said. Gavin swallowed hard as he waited for him to continue…

**Sorry but it had to be done, more reviews and I might update another chapter before the end of today.**


	28. Waiting

_**Gavin's feet felt like led as he walked closer to the operating theatre, he could see the doctor sat waiting for him outside on a chair. The doctor stood when Gavin came into view "Mr DeGraw" the doctor said. Gavin swallowed hard as he waited for him to continue…**_

"How is she" Gavin couldn't wait any longer.

"She's stable" the doctor smiled weakly Gavin exhaled a sigh of relief "But she's not out of the woods yet, we have managed to stabilize her for now but we are still going to need to do another operation when she is a bit stronger"

"So what will happen now?" Gavin asked nervously he could feel his hands trembling.

"We have put Lauren into what we call a medically induced coma" the doctor explained "That way her heart will have chance to recover before we operate again"

"How long will the coma last?" Karen interrupted.

"A few days we hope, it's hard to say. Although she is stable Lauren is still in a critical condition" the doctor replied grimly "She is still at risk of a cardiac arrest, I'm sorry I can't be more hopeful Mr DeGraw but I'm afraid your wife's life is still at risk"

"Can I see her now?" Gavin had taken in what the doctor had said but he couldn't speak about it.

"Yes of course, but only for a few minutes. We will be transferring her to ICU soon" the doctor smiled as he turned and walked away.

x-x-x

The doctor had showed Gavin to Lola's room, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath before entering. The first thing he heard was the beeping of all the machines that were surrounding Lola.

Lola was laid flat on the bed with her arms either side of her body, she had a cannula in her hand and a pulse reader on her finger. Lola's hair was laid loosely around her shoulders, and she had a tube coming out of her mouth.

"Hey beautiful" Gavin whispered as he gently picked up Lola's hand "What are you trying to do to me huh?" he added as tears filled his eyes.

The machines continued to beep as Gavin watched Lola's eyes, they were delicately closed as though she was going to wake up at any moment "Well I guess I should start by telling you about our son" Gavin sniffed "Sounds crazy doesn't it…our son. He's amazing Lo, he is perfect just like his mom" Gavin added as he stroked Lola's hair gently.

x-x-x

Billy, Karen and Lenny were still waiting in the corridor "I've cancelled Gavin's shows for this week" Karen said as she put her phone back in her bag "And I think the press are starting gather outside"

"Someone should go and talk to them" Lenny sighed as he stood up. Billy just stared at the floor.

"You ok honey?" Karen asked as she sat on a chair next to Billy.

"No not really" Billy sighed honestly "I can't believe this is happening, Lola's always so full of life. She made us all laugh all the time. And our Ben and Jerry's hunting trips were epic"

Karen looked a little confused "After a gig me and Lola would go for a walk in whatever place we were in and search for Ben and jerry ice-cream, cookie dough was her favourite" Billy explained "Sounds crazy right?"

"No" Karen smiled and put her hand on Billy's arm "it doesn't sound crazy to me because I know why you really did it" Billy glanced at Karen with a puzzled look "I know after a gig is when Lola would get high, and I know that you used to take her out every night to prevent the cravings"

"You picked up on that" Billy chuckled.

"Yeah, so did Gav" Karen replied "Why do you think he never went with you?"

x-x-x

"Hey I was thinking" Gavin whispered as he leant over Lola's bed "When all this is over and done with, maybe we could go on that family holiday we talked about. We could go wherever you want. But first I need you to stay strong ok" Gavin added "You can't give up now, you've given me this beautiful baby boy and you can't leave me to raise him by myself. I know I'll probably get it wrong, I guess what I am trying to say is I love you so much baby and I can't live without you…neither of us can"

Gavin didn't get the chance to say anything else when suddenly the machines started beeping frantically. A swarm of doctors and nurses came rushing in "What's happening" Gavin cried as he watched the nurses pull a pillow from underneath Lola's head.

"You need to go and wait outside Mr DeGraw" a nurse said as she ushered Gavin to the door. Gavin just went outside and watched through the window as the doctor started CPR on Lola.

"What's happening?" Billy and Karen asked as they rushed towards Gavin "Is she ok?"

"No" Gavin replied as he continued to watch through the window. He couldn't see Lola anymore for doctors. Gavin's heart sank when he heard one loud continuations beep.

"She's arrested" a nurse cried as she ripped open Lola's shirt.

"Lola" Gavin yelled as he banged his hands against the window, he watched in horror as they used a defibrillator to shock Lola's heart. Lola's torso rose and fell off the bed.

"No out put" A nurse said as he looked at the monitor. Gavin rushed from the window towards the door, he tried to open it but a Doctor stopped him.

"I'm sorry Mr Degraw we nearly need you to wait outside" the doctor said, Gavin moved and continued to watch through the glass.

"Come on baby" he whispered over and over again as he grabbed on the chain around his neck.

x-x-x

"We have a rhythm" a nurse called causing Gavin to relax a little, although he was outside he could still hear pretty much everything.

"Right we need to get her back into theatre" a doctor ordered.

"But I thought you said it would be too dangerous to operate now" another doctor said quickly "You said if we operate so soon after the section then there is a chance we might lose her"

"Yes and if we don't operate now we will definitely lose her" the doctor snapped as he followed the bed down the corridor.

"What's happening?" Gavin asked desperately "Where are you taking her?"

"You know that time I said we needed earlier" the doctor said as he looked at Gavin, who replied with a nod "Well we don't have it anymore, she needs the operation now"

"Wait you said if she had that operation too soon there was a risk she could die" Gavin was horrified at the thought.

"I know and believe me this is the last thing I wanted, but if she doesn't have this operation now, then she definitely will die. We'll do everything we can for her. I promise Mr DeGraw we won't let her give up without a fight"

Gavin just nodded and watched as the doctors took his wife away for the second time that day. All Gavin could think about was the beautiful little boy Lola had given him, and even though Gavin loved his son. He still couldn't shake the thought that Lola's life could still be paying the price for this precious gift.

**Sorry it's not very long, but I wanted to keep my promise. Please review and I will update another one tomorrow x x**


	29. Worst is Over

**New York**

New York was like a different world compared to what the Braxton Brothers had left behind. Usually they would have taken time to take it all in but these men didn't have time for that. Their main aim once they stepped foot off the plane was to go straight to the hospital, Brax, Heath and Casey all realised that time was precious right now.

x-x-x

Brax handed the Cab driver some money before him, Heath and Casey climbed out of the yellow cab and stood in a line looking up at the huge hospital "Do you think she's really in there?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Well if you're not sure check out the entrance" Heath had drawn Brax and Casey's attention to the hospital doors, they were swarming with photographers and journalists "She's in there alright"

Brax took the lead and walked cautiously toward the hospital entrance "Are they the brothers?" one of the male journalists announced as he spotted Brax, Heath and Casey walking towards them "You must be Lola's brothers" another said as he and his film crew rushed towards them.

"Mr Braxton, Mr Braxton" they called all forcefully battling to get closer to the Brothers.

"Just Back off will you" Brax finally threatened as he pushed a photographer away from himself and Casey "We just want to see our sister" he added as he took hold of the door handle and swung it open forcing Casey through it first.

"How the hell does Lola deal with that everyday" Heath exhaled as he followed his Brothers into the hospital.

x-x-x

Gavin hadn't moved from the spot he had slumped down in just an hour before, Billy was sat on the chair next to him and Lenny was pacing the floor talking on his cell phone "It's disrespectful Howard, Gavin doesn't need them all swarming around out there, he has enough on his plate with Lola and the baby" Lenny said softly, Gavin could only just hear him "Erm the baby seems to be fighting hard…No we don't know anymore about her yet" Lenny seemed to be answering Howard's questions.

Suddenly Gavin's thoughts were interrupted by clicking of heels on the hard floor as he looked up he saw Karen walking towards them carrying a tray of coffees, she held the tray to Lenny first, Lenny stoped for a second to take a cup before turning on his heels and pacing the floor again. Karen then handed a coffee to Billy "Thanks" Billy smiled weakly as he looked towards Gavin. Gavin just put his hand up and dismissed Karen's offer.

"Ok" Karen sighed "I'll leave it there for you my love, just in case you change you mind" Karen could see how lost Gavin was "Has there been any news" she asked trying to get him to talk, but Gavin just ignored her attempts and looked at his shoes. Karen then looked towards Billy.

"Nothing" Billy whispered as he shook his head, Karen sat herself on the empty chair next to Billy and gently took his hand. Billy had been overlooked throughout all of this, Lola was his best friend and he was struggling too, but in true Billy form he didn't let anyone now how he was feeling.

"Gav" a familiar voice echoed through the corridor, as Gavin looked up he saw Brax, Heath and Casey rushing towards him "How is she?" Brax asked urgently.

"She's still in surgery" Gavin said almost silently as he stood to greet them.

"Have the doctors said anything else?" Heath asked, Gavin shook his head…

**x-x-x**

**Summer Bay**

Staring at the four walls waiting for a phone call was driving Charlie crazy so she decided to take Gracie for a walk along the beach "Charlie, Charlie" a voice called as Charlie turned she spotted Liam jogging towards her.

"Hi Liam" Charlie smiled.

"I just heard from Irene" Liam gasped trying to catch his breath "How is she?"

"Not good Liam" Charlie felt terrible, she could see the pain in his eyes as she filled him in on the situation "Brax, Heath and Casey are over there now"

"Oh that's good" Liam exhaled "She is going to be ok though isn't she Charlie" Charlie could tell that he was desperate for her to lie to him.

"I don't know, none of us do…but she is a Braxton so maybe…" Charlie smiled weakly; Liam knew she was just telling him what he wanted to hear.

**x-x-x**

**New York**

It had been a few hours since the Braxton's had arrived at the hospital and they too were now stuck to the spot "She will be OK, right?" Heath whispered to Brax under his breath so Gavin or the others couldn't hear him.

"I honestly don't know mate" Brax replied, before he could carry on he was interrupted by a man in scrubs walking towards them "How is she?" Brax shot up from his seat and rushed towards the man.

"Erm…" The doctor was a little intimidated by Brax's forcefulness, Gavin came forward.

"It's ok these are her brothers" Gavin explained.

"Oh I see" the surgeon half smiled "Well the operation seemed to go smoothly considering, there are a few things we are concerned about however…"

"What things?" Heath spoke up, the doctor frowned before continuing, and it was obvious he didn't like being interrupted.

"When Lauren's heart arrested it took a while to get her back" the doctor explained "We are worried that in that time her brain was starved of the oxygen it needed to function…"

"So what are you saying?" Gavin asked urgently as Billy, Lenny and Karen gathered behind Gavin and the Braxton's "Are you saying she could die?"

"Although her brain wasn't starved of oxygen long enough to cause complete shut down, there is a chance there could be some damage…"

"Brain damage" Billy finally found his voice although he was only thinking out loud.

"Yes, I'm afraid we won't know anything until she wakes up" the doctor sighed regrettably.

"But she will wake up?" Gavin asked

"Your wife is an incredibly strong woman Mr DeGraw, she has fought against all the odds so far, I honestly don't see this being any different" the doctor replied hopefully.

This was all Gavin and the others needed to hear, a huge sigh of relief, simultaneously filled the corridor "Thank god" Karen smiled as she hugged Billy. Gavin slumped on the chair with his head in his hands as Brax, Heath and Casey looked around them, they had no idea until now just how much their sister had meant to these people "Hey Doc" Brax called as the doctor walked away "Thank You" he stuttered gratefully as he shook the doctors hand.

"You're very welcome" the doctor replied as he turned and walked away again…

Everyone was still in shock at the news; Gavin had spent the last five hours preparing himself for the worst, as the news finally sunk in Gavin stood up and started to walk away.

"Gav" Brax called from behind him "You ok?"

Gavin turned to face Brax and smiled "I am now" he replied "Would you like to come and meet your nephew?"

Brax, Heath and Casey all grinned widely and followed Gavin, in all the worry they had for their sister, they had completely overlooked the fact she had just given birth to a baby boy. Brax, Heath and Casey left their bags in the corridor and followed Gavin to the Neo-Natal unit.

**Firstly I want to sincerely apologise to all of my readers for my lack of updates in the last few months. **

**Unfortunately I have has some family grievances to deal with, hope you can all forgive me and will still continue to with your overwhelming support of my stories. My aim is to update all of my stories today. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter…love you all x x x**


End file.
